One shot
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Bueno como dice el titulo one shot voy hacer varios con forme mi mente los piense ya tengo varios pensados pero esto toma tiempo la mayoría serán sasusaku ves perdida hare de otras parejas que no sea sasusaku algunas tal vez tengan lemon.
1. Baños

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-Dialogo-**

**-Baños- **

Era un día como otro en la aldea de la hoja nos centraremos en la casa de la familia uchiha un peli negro se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón perdido en sus pensamientos su esposa no tardada en llegar a la casa sarada le había pedido permiso para ir donde su amiga chou chou con sus otras amigas pues harían una pijamada no se pudo negar su hija nunca lo decepcionaba buenas notas estudiosa centrada toda un orgullo la amaba tanto como a su esposa sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la dulce voz de sakura lo llamo

-Sasuke que tanto piensas-

-Mmm en el baño de esponja que me diste aquella vez que venía de misión-sonrió viendo a su esposa ponerse más roja que sus amados tomates

-Po… porque recuerdas eso-dijo sentándose a su lado

-Como no olvidarlo-

_-Sakura-san su novio acaba de llegar viene muy herido no quiere que nadie lo toque si no es usted-decía una enfermera entrando al pequeño consultorio de sakura_

_-Es tan terco-dijo saliendo en busca de su novio-¡Sasuke pero que te paso!-grito viendo a su novio con moretones y cortadas por todo su cuerpo_

_-No es nada saku no te preocupes-_

_-Como que no es nada vamos a ver esas heridas-dijo caminando a su consultorio siendo seguida por sasuke quien apenas llegaron cerro con llave y la abrazo por detrás_

_-Te extrañe-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_-También te extrañe así que lo de solo quiero que me vea sakura solo era una excusa para estar solos-_

_-Emm algo así hermosa-con los años se había acostumbrado a llamara así claro que nadie más que sakura sabia ese lado tierno pervertido y apasionado de el_

_-Déjame revisar esas heridas quítate la camisa-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Sasuke que te eh dicho lávate las heridas se te pueden infeccionar con quien te peleaste que vienes tan sucio-_

_-Eso ya no importa sabes que me haría sentir mejor-_

_-¿Qué te haría sentir mejor?-_

_-Un beso no uno cualquiera uno de lengüita-_

_-¡Sasuke!-grito roja-lo único que tendrás es un baño de esponja-_

_-Hermosa puedes dármelo luego-_

_-No espera aquí-dijo yendo por una cubeta de agua tibia, jabón y una esponja-esto será rápido amor-_

_-Mmm-gruño_

_-Bien comencemos-dijo sentándose al lado de sasuke hundiendo la esponja en el agua untándole un poco de jabón pasándola por el cuerpo de su novio perdiéndose en esos músculos-"concéntrate sakura tienes que limpiar sus heridas concéntrate uff de pronto hace mucho calor"-_

_-Saku estas roja-_

_-Si pues está haciendo mucho calor-decía mientras trataba de seguir limpiando las heridas_

_-Hmp no está haciendo calor hermosa-dijo agarrándole suavemente la mano_

_-Ya he terminado-dijo levantándose de la camilla siendo detenida por sasuke_

_-Hermosa que pasa por esa mente pervertida-_

_-Mente pervertida la tuya-_

_-Oh sí que lo es-dijo tomándola de la cintura sentándola en su cadera robándole el beso que desde que llego al hospital quería darle sus manos impacientes subieron el sexy vestido de su novia hasta su cintura-el negro es mi color favorito-dijo viendo las bragas de encaje negras de su novia que hacia juego con su sostén_

_-Sasuke-gimio al sentir como masajeaba sus pechos_

_-Extrañaba oír tus gemidos sigue gimiendo así hermosa-_

_-Sasuke-_

-Conseguiste tu beso de lengüita-

-Conseguí mas que eso hermosa-dijo tomándola de la cintura sentándola en sus piernas –también recuerdo cuando estabas embarazada y nos bañamos los tres juntos-

-Si-

-_Sasuke lo trajiste-_

_-Si hermosa no podría negarte tus antojos además no es lo que mi niña quiere comer también-dijo dejando unas fresas con tres pequeños tazones_

_-Mmm fresa con wasabi-dijo sakura saboreando gustosamente la fresa_

_-Tú y tus antojos-_

_-Nuestros antojos no sarada-_

_-Hola mi amor también saboreas lo que papá te compro-dijo acercando su mano al enorme vientre de sakura _

_-Ella dice que sí y que te ama igual que mamá-_

_-También las amo-_

_Pasaron el día acostados viendo la tele sasuke notaba algo incomoda a sakura_

_-Saku que pasa-_

_-Sarada se esta moviendo mucho sasuke-_

_-Sarada deja de moverte bebe mamá está muy incómoda se mueve para todos lados ya tiene loco a papá-_

_-Sasuke no deja de moverse normalmente es tranquila-_

_-Mmm que raro no has hecho algo que sarada ya esta acostumbrada-_

_-Puede ser eso no me eh bañado-dijo levantándose a sacar ropa limpia y dejarla tendida en la cama camino al baño con una toalla_

_-¿Me puedo bañar con ustedes?-pregunto entrando al baño_

_-Tú qué dices sarada-pregunto tocando su vientre-jajaja de acuerdo vamos sasuke que alguien está impaciente como será cuando ya no estés dentro de mamá-_

_Después de quitarse la ropa se metieron a la ducha_

_-Así que era esto ya desde adentro me controlas sarada-_

_-Hmp mi pequeña uchiha-dijo abrazando a sakura por detrás pasando sus manos por el vientre sintiendo los movimientos de su hija-está feliz-_

_-Sí que lo está-_

_-Te amo hermosa gracias por todo-_

_-También te amo sasuke-_

-Ese día no hicimos el amor-

-Tenias ocho meses me daba miedo lastimarte-

-Siempre fuiste muy cuidadoso-

-Sabes que es lo mejor de los baños que tomamos juntos-

-Que es sasuke-

-Puedo verte desnuda puedo recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo me vuelves loco tienes una forma tan dulce y apasionada de hacer el amor cada que salgo de misión deseo estar de vuelta con mi familia contigo y con sarada para recorrerte entera una y otra vez te amo sakura-

-También te amo sasuke lo he hecho desde que era una niña no podía amar a nadie más hasta que sarada nació y tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué es?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-De verdad hermosa-

-Si tengo dos meses-

-Que feliz soy esto hay que celebrarlo-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Mmm sarada no está-

-Si me llamo al trabajo para pedirme permiso-

-Y si nos vamos a bañar juntos una cosa puede llegar a la otra y la otra a la otra y no te eh visto en una semana-

-De acuerdo vamos a bañarnos sasuke-kun-dijo sensualmente guiñándole un ojo levantándose caminando hasta llegar al baño

-Sakura sabes lo que eso provoca-dijo siguiéndola tomándola por la cintura dándole una nalgada

-Jajaja sasuke-kun-

-No me provoques-dijo robándole un beso haciéndola caminar hasta llegar a la ducha abriéndola mojándose ambos

-Sasuke-kun aun estamos con ropa-

-Te vez sexy se te pega a tu hermosa figura pero te vez mejor sin ella-

-Jajaja sasuke-

-Es tan más grandes-

-Está muy animado-

-Sí que lo está-

**Aquí el primer one shot veré cuando puedo subir el siguiente y como siempre perdón por algunas faltas de ortografías y algún dedazo por ahí.**


	2. Entre mamá y papá quiero una hermanita

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

**OCC**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

**Entre mamá y papa quiero una hermanita**

**Saino**

Era una mañana normal los pájaros cantaban avisando a un pequeño rubio de seis años poseedor de unos hermosos ojos celestes tal como los de su madre que era hora de levantarse tal como hacia todas las mañanas se levanto de su cama tomo su osito de peluche se lo colgó al brazo y salió de su cuarto en busca de sus padres camino hasta el fondo y topo con la habitación abrió lentamente la puerta su mamá le daba la espada su padre dormía boca abajo con sumo cuidado camino tratando de no ser descubierto se subió en la cama y se acostó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba admiro a su mama sí que era linda acaricio su cabello igual que el de el

-Mami-susurro

-Mmm-

-Mami-

-Mmm inojin que haces-dijo abriendo los ojos viendo a su hijo jugar con su cabello

-Mami te amo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Jijiji también te amo amor-dijo sonriendo haciéndole cosquillas

-Jajaja mami para ya jajajaja-

-No jajaja viniste a despertarme eh jajaja-

-Mamita ya jajaja me voy a orinar-

-Que escandalosos son ustedes dos-dijo sai sentándose en la cama

-¡Papi!-grito saltando en sus brazos

-Buenos días hijo-

-Buenas días papi-

-Buenos días inda señorita-dijo acercándose a ino- me daría usted un beso de buenos días-

-Claro joven –dijo dándole un dulce beso

-Iuuuu-

-Jajaja inojin porque no vas a bañarte y vamos hacer las compras juntos-

-Si mami-dijo saliendo corriendo

-Así que vamos de compras-dijo sai llamando la atención de su esposa

-Si ve a bañarte iré a escoger la ropa de inojin-

-Mmm ya inojin esta grande puede escoger su ropa vamos a bañarnos juntos-

-No sai que si entra inojin no vete a bañar-

-Mmm bueno –

Después de bañarse la familia yamanaka salió al mercado a comprar el diario inojin estaba feliz si había algo que le gustaba al pequeño era salir más cuando lo hacía con su máma era muy apegado a ella lo contaba todo lo que un pequeño de su edad imaginaba todo iba bien cuando a la mitad del día ino noto a su hijo un poco callado le preocupo su hijo no era así eran de los que hablaban hasta por las orejas camino llegando a su casa decidió preguntarle qué pasaba

-Inojin estas muy callado pasa algo cariño-

-Mmm mami boruto es muy feliz con su hermanita-

-Sí que con eso-

-¿Yo puedo tener una hermanita mami?-pregunto con inocencia dejando a sus padres rojos

-Porque pides eso-pregunto sai

-Papi es que boruto cuida mucho a himawari yo quiero una hermanita para cuidarla y jugar con ella también sarada-chan y yo pensamos igual ella también quiere una hermanita-

-"Sarada también quiere una hermanita quisiera ser una mosca en la pared para ver cuando sarada se lo diga a sasuke" amor no podríamos decir si tendrías una hermanita bien puede ser un hermanito-

-¿Mmm pero si me lo darían?-

-Si amor-

-Bueno no importa si es niño o niña quiero un hermano lo pueden hacer ya-

-No eso lleva tiempo-

-Mucho-pregunto triste

-Algo enano pero lo quieres no -

-Si papi-

-Bueno tendrás que esperar-

-Bueno gracias mami papi-

-No es nada vente ayúdame acomodar todo-

-Si-

Acomodaron todo en las lacenas luego de una exquisita cena hecha por ino fue acostar a su hijo para después cambiarse entro a su habitación siendo capturada por unos brazos

-Porque no le empezamos con la primera parte del futuro hermanito de inojin hoy-dijo besándole el cuello pasando las manos por los pechos de su esposa

-Sai-gimio cuando estele apretó los pechos

-Vamos bonita la cama nos espera-dijo alzándola ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura para empezar un apasionada beso donde sus lenguas danzaban lentamente la acostó en la cama pasando sus manos por todo e cuerpo de su esposa se separo del beso para subirle la parte de arriba de la pijama dejando sus grandes pechos descubiertos para bajar entre besos llegar al pequeño pantaloncillo y bajarlo junto con las bragas color piel de encaje-eres hermosa-dijo bajando hasta la entre pierna de su esposa y empezar a jugar con su clítoris

-Sai ahhh sai-

-Shh no queras despertar a inojin-

-Tarado ahh-gimio desesperada si se sentía condenadamente bien lo que sai le hacia así siguió un largo rato hasta que se vino es su boca

-Tan delicioso como siempre con esto ya estas lista-dijo entrando de golpe

-Ahh sai avisa maldición-

-¿Te lastime? Lo siento-

-Estoy bien solo fuiste algo brusco-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien muévete-le susurro al oído dándole un ligero mordisco

-Jmm ino eres tan cálida-gimio aumentando la velocidad

-Sai ahhh-

Un mese después se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada inojin no cavia de la felicidad mas cuando a los dos meses después supieron que iba ser una niña seis meses más pasaron desde los besos de inojin al abultado vientre de su máma hasta los antojos y cambios de humor de ino ahora estaban en el hospital pues ya se le había roto la fuente

-Papi mi hermanita nacerá hoy-

-Si inojin-

-Que bien-

Después de horas de labor de parto el llanto de la niña inundo la sala sakura salió de la sala en busca de su amigo y su sobrino que estaban con su esposo y su hija

-Inojin no quieres conocer a tu hermanita-

-Si tía sakura-

-¡Mami!-grito a pequeña pelinegra zafándose de la mano de su padre

-Hola mi niña ven-dijo agarrándola de la mano y de la otra inojin-ustedes que esperan vengan-

-Si-

-Hola mami donde esta mi hermanita-pregunto cuándo con ayuda de sakura pudo sentarse en la camilla

-Con cuidado inojin tu máma está un poco cansada -

-Si tía sakura donde esta-

-Ya la traeré sasuke toma a sarada-

-Si ven aquí nena-dijo alzando a su hija quien se aferro a su cuello

Sakura desapareció por unos minutos después entro con la hermosa niña en brazos pasándosela con cuidado a ino

-Está completamente bien-

-Hola amor por fin te conozco-dijo admirando a la pelinegra

-Saco e color de mi cabello-dijo sai embobado con su hija-es hermosa-

-Hola hermanita soy yo inojin me recuerdas siempre te daba muchos besitos ahora te daré uno-dijo dejándole un beso en la frente la pequeña abrió los ojos-woa mami tiene el mismo color que mis ojitos-

-Si así es-

-Es hermosa mi hermanita-

-Papi cuando voy a tener a mi hermanita-pregunto sarada dejando rojos a sus papás

-Muy pronto nena-dijo mandándole una mirada a sakura ella sabía lo que decía esa mirada si esa noche no dormirían

**Y que les pareció supongo que quedo un poco corto bueno pera esta el segundo no nos leemos en el próximo one shot ahhh gracias a yomii20 por el review**


	3. Video llamada

**Hola aquí con otro one shot la idea vino del manga de hoy ya saben sasuke tiene celular *0* jajaja **

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**OCC**

**Lenguaje Soez **

**Lemon**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena**

**-Video llamada-**

Era una noche tranquila como siempre me encontraba de misión aparte de que sentía que le debía mucho a la aldea que lo vio crecer por sus pecados del pasado, extrañaba a su familia doce años y no conocía en persona a su pequeña hija le hubiera encantado ver esa mini copia suya crecer pero tenía que protegerla a ella y a su esposa como extrañaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo aprontándose contra el suyo, pero siendo odiado por muchos prefería estar de misión si llegaban a enterarse que estaba casado y tenía una hija harían todo por vengarse de el como matar a esas dos personitas que tanto quería solo de pensarlo de daban escalofríos, los ojos de su hija eran lo que muchos desearían ya que el poseía en sharingan y el rinnegan que poder tendría su hija en los ojos temía que le hicieran algo no, debería protegerlas de largo aunque ganas de ir a verlas no le faltaban algún día iría si solo temía ser odiado por su hija, las veces que hablaba por su celular con su esposa le decía que no era así sarada siempre preguntaba por él sonrió al recordar que cuando la niña estaba más pequeña siempre esperaba que fuera de noche para hablar con él siempre se despedía con un sonoro beso por el celular con el tiempo esas llamadas ya no eran tan repetidas en este preciso momento se encontraba buscando un hotel donde pasar la noche y tenía ganas de ver a su esposa si pero desnuda doce años sin hacer el amor le hacía mal con suerte convencería a su esposa hacer lo que él tenía en mente encontró un hotel pidió la habitación entro se acostó en la cama

-Espero que no estés dormida sakurita-dijo quitándose su ropa hasta quedar en bóxers tomo su celular llamo a su esposa como las video llamadas de siempre eran las doce de la noche su hija debería estar dormida

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- .- -.- .- -.- -.- -.- -.- .- -. - -.- -.- -. -. - -. -.- .- -.- -.- -. - -.- -.- -.- -.- - .- -. - -.- -.- .- -.- -.- -. -.-

Era tarde ya había acostada a su hija cuando volvería a su lado lo extrañaba mucho quería volver a sentir sus labios sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo pero eran más importante proteger a su hija sasuke y sarada eran su todo en el mundo vaya que los amaba sarada era una copia de sasuke la actitud de arrogancia, lo orgullosa que era sí que le costaba sacarle algunas cosas a su hija, también le gustaban los tomates y era muy inteligente beso la frente de su hija lo único que saco de ella porque su frente jumm, camino a su habitación cambio a su pijama roja y se acostó cerró los ojos y cayó en brazos de morfeo hasta que un sonido interrumpió su sueno

-Emm-gimo moviendo la mano un busca de su celular-donde esta-siguió buscándolo con la mano-maldición-dijo sentándose prendió la lamparita y tomo su celular se sorprendió al ver quien era-sasuke-dijo ateniendo a la video llamada de su esposo-sasuke paso algo porque llamas tan tarde-

-Un hola me hubiera bastado saku-

-Lo siento hola, espera estas no son horas de llamar-

-Lo sé pero quería verte te extraño-

-También te extraño amor-

-Lo que más extraño es hacerte el amor, saku porque no te desnudas para mí-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo estremecer a sakura que le había pedido que se desnudara estaba loco

-Sasuke po… porque me pides eso-pregunto colorada

-Porque extraño ver tu cuerpo por favor saku desnúdate quiero ver tu cuerpo-

-Mmm sasuke no creo…-

-Por favor yo te enseñare o que tanto te gusta-

-Emm sasuke-

-Por favor saku-

-Está bien- dijo quitándose la ropa quedando completamente desnuda

-Oh si saku-como extrañaba verla así ya su amigo se había animado-tócate-

-¿Qué?-

-Imagina que lo hago yo tócate para mi toma tu pecho y apriétalo-le dijo con una voz tan sensual que no pudo decir que no comenzó a tocarse como su esposa había dicho

-Sasuke-susurro

-Pellízcate los pezones nena, daría todo por pasar mi lengua por tus pezones y dares unas maridas-

-Ahhh sasuke-gimio mientras seguía tocándose

-Gime nena me encanta que lo hagas, baja hasta tu vagina metete dos dedos-gimio quitándose los bóxers-adivinada quien está emocionado de verte así-

-Sasuke muéstrame tu pene necesito verlo-

-Claro nena-coloco su celular mostrando la extensión de su miembro-te gusta-

-Mmm si daría todo por probarlo tenerlo en mi boca sentir tu sabor ahh sasuke mastúrbate-

-Mmm guapa aumenta el ritmo de tus dedos ahh Dios me muero por estar ahí contigo y cogerte toda la noche-dijo aumentado la velocidad de su mano-deseo sentir tu húmeda y apretada vagina saku-

-Ahh sasuke-fue muy fácil imaginar que lo hacia el que sentía el pene de sasuke en ella después de todo sasuke la veía fijamente por el celular era como si estuviera ahí con ella pasaron dos horas más con su llamada caliente como lo había llamado sakura ente gemidos y palabras sucias estaban a punto de llegar nuevamente claro no era tan satisfactorio como hacerlo en persona pero por ahora es bastaba con eso doce años sin nada tenían mucho que descargar

-¡Te amo!-gimieron los dos juntos con sus respiraciones alteradas

-Yo también te amo saku-

-Yo igual sasuke-

-Es tarde debes estar cansada-

-No tanto cuando lo hacía en persona-sonrió

-Ya volveré saku espérame y volveremos hacer el amor-

-Siempre de esperare-

-Tengo que cortar el celular se me va a descargar te amo preciosa-

-Me encanta tu lado tierno, también te amo-

-Saluda a sarada de mi parte dile que la amo y que muy pronto estaré en casa-

-Si adiós te amo amor-

-Te amo saku-dijo cortando la llamada

Había convencido a sakura después de todo tras tres largos meses que de vez en cuando hacían su llamada caliente, le había dicho a naruto que lo dejara en paz de misiones por lo menos cinco meses que volvería y lo mantuviera en secreto quería darle una sorpresa a su esposa y su hija

Sakura se encontraba en su casa era hora del almuerzo sarada no tardaría en llegar, estaba muy concentrada haciendo un delicioso almuerzo para su hija cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos aferrados a su cintura y como la pegaban al mueble

-Estoy de vuelta preciosa-le susurro quien la había apresado contra el mueble

-Sasuke-dijo dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos para darle el beso que tanto habían esperado sus lenguas se entrelazaron sasuke la tomo de las nalgas hizo a un lado las cosas y la sentó en el mueble un ruido los hizo separase

-Mamá ya llegue-

-Sarada-

-De quien son los….-

-Sarada tu padre volvió con nosotros-

-Mi padre-

-Si salúdalo-

-¡Papá!-grito sarada con lagrimas en los ojos había esperado tanto ese momento corrió hasta sasuke que por inercia extendió los brazos su hija dio un brinco y el la sostuvo por su pequeña cintura tenía en sus brazos a su hija-¡te eh extrañado tanto prométeme que no te volverás a ir por tanto tiempo papá!-decía mientras lloraba

-No puedo prometerte eso-decía llorando también-mi misión es muy importante sabes porque-le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te protejo a ti y tu madre eres mi vida sarada te amo te amo mucho-

-También te amo papá-

-Eres más bonita que en fotos-dijo sonriéndole limpiándole las lagrimas-no llores mas-dijo dándole un beso en La mejilla volvieron a ver a sakura quien también lloraba

-No llores tu tampoco saku-

-Estoy feliz es todo-

-También soy feliz estoy con ustedes-

-FIN-

**Y bueno que les pareció el próximo estoy entre un Naruhina y un sasusaku díganme cual prefieren y como siempre perdón por las faltas de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí**


	4. La flor y la abeja Parte 1

"**La flor y la abeja "Parte 1**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**ACLARACIONES**

**OCC (La personalidad de los personajes cambia)**

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Pareja SASUSAKU E INOSARA**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja en una gran casa se encontraba un peli negro pensativo su pequeña hija estaba creciendo lo sabia bueno ya tenía dieciséis años y con novio si porque no pudo evitar que su hija se enamora pero algo inundaba su mente acaso su pequeña ya había tenido relaciones con el mocoso no eso sería fatal no quería que su pequeña perdiera esa inocencia encantadora se había perdido doce años de vida con ella con lo mucho que le costó perdonarlo por no estar ahí con ella su hija a cambio le pidió un hermano pero él la premio con dos si gemelos dos minis copias suyas de unos hermosos ojos jades como los de su madre Kinnosuke e Ryunnosuke dos pequeños traviesos e inquietos había culpado a Sakura por ello es que era su pequeña no quería eso todavía recuerda cuando sus hijos la delataron diciendo que le gustaba el mocoso

_Estaban sentados los cinco en la mesa era hora de cenar Sakura había preparado una deliciosa sopa de tomate _

__Emm padre po…podría me darías permiso para salir mañana con los chicos__

__ ¿Quiénes van?_ pregunto serio _

__Van todos Chocho, Bolt, Shikadai, Mitsuki, e Inojin_ dijo sonrojada al decir el último nombre _

__O más bien solo Inojiiiinnn_canturreo su hermano Ryunnosuke provocando un sonrojo mas en Sarada_

__De que hablas enano dijo evitando la mirada confundida que le dirigía su padre y su madre había soltado unas risitas_

__Sarada one-chan no eres tonta sabes de lo que hablamos_ hablo Kinnosuke enviándole una mirada su hermano de maldad pura como _

__Ah Sarada one-chan le guuuuusssssttttaaaaaa Innnoooojiiiinnnnn_dijeron los dos juntos y las mismas palabras se repetían una y otra vez los pequeños hasta cantaban una canción_Sarada one-chan y Inojin se gustan se quieren__

__Que tonterías dicen _en algunos momentos se arrepentía de haberle pido a su padre hermanos a cambio de su perdón hay ese par la volvían loca muchas veces con tan solo cuatro años y hablaban hasta por las orejas y lo listos que eran_

__Sarada eso es cierto_ hablo su padre más serio de lo común _

__Hay papá como crees, yo no tengo hambre me voy a dormir__

Jum eso ni ella se lo creía sabía que su hija estaba mintiendo si bien enamorada que estaba de Inojin mocoso como él lo llamaba si hasta la visita vino a pedir bueno al menos era bien educado pero eso no evitaba querer matarlo ese día

__Sasuke-kun en unos momentos llegara Inojin no seas grosero_ le dijo su linda peli rosa arreglándole la camisa blanca que lo habían obligado a ponerse porque tenía que recibir bien al novio de su hija_

__Sakura el me quiere quitar a mi niña_ dijo con reproche_

__Amor no te la va a quitar Sarada te quiere mucho ella siempre estará para ti y tu para ella nuestra niña creció Sasuke tienes que reconocerlo y siempre serás su niña y ella lo sabe_ dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios lo iba hacer más profundo pero el timbre los interrumpió_ ya está aquí _dijo tomándola de la mano para bajar a la sala a recibir a su invitado_

__Buenas noches señor y señora Uchiha__

__Buenas noches Inojin_ dijo amablemente Sakura_

__Buenas noches mocos…ahhh_ gimió por el apretón que Sakura le había dado_ Inojin__

__Bueno prefieren primero hablar o comer__

__No quiero primero hablar con ustedes_ dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sarada la cual se sonrojo_

__Bien vamos a la sala _hablo Sasuke_

__Bueno como Sarada ya les dijo ella y yo somos novios yo la quiero mucho estoy muy enamorado de su hija su sonrisa, su forma de ser todo de ella me gusta yo les quiero pedir permiso para estar con ella la quiero mucho me permitirían estar con Sarada_ _

No le quedo otra que aceptar su hija se había lanzado a él dándole un beso y un abrazo como si Sakura le leyese la mente mano a llamar a sus pequeños traviesos para comer no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas se le cayeran mas le valía a ese mocoso cuidar a su pequeña es sabia matar gente también sabia donde vive hasta había pensado en brujería por aquello

_ ¿Amor que tanto piensas? _pregunto Sakura entrando a su habitación

_Mm hermosa en nada no te preocupes_

_Enserio Sasuke dime_ dijo viéndola crédula

_Está bien me preocupa que Sarada quiera experimentar cosas nuevas con el mocoso_

_ ¿Cosas nuevas?_

_Hacer el amor preciosa_ dijo sentándola en sus piernas

_Jajaja Sasuke-kun, Sarada tienes dieciséis años está muy joven para que piense en eso no lo creo_

_Ha, por eso me encantas Sakura tienes una inocencia que vuelve loco a cualquiera_

_De que hablas_

_Si yo me hubiese quedado contigo como debí haberlo hecho a menos de esa edad ya no hubieras sido virgen_ dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

_Eres un pervertido, ya tienes tu maleta lista nos vamos en pocos minutos_

_Si_

_Si tanto te preocupa yo hablare con Sarada sobre tu preocupación_

_Eres la mejor, te amo_

_También te amo_

Bajaron con sus maletas no le gustaba cuando ambos tenían que ir de misión y dejar a sus hijos solos no solo porque sus pequeños eran traviesos fue en busca de su hija

_Sarada estás segura que puedes cuidar a tus hermanos sabes que son muy inquietos _

_Si puedo mamá yo puedo con ellos no te preocupes solo se irán dos días_

_Si ven nena quiero hablar de algo contigo hay algo que le preocupa a tu padre_

_ ¿Qué le preocupa ?_

_Que tú ya quieras tener relacio…_

_ ¿Whoo mamá que es esto? _pregunto el pequeño Kinnosuke sacando del bolso de Sakura un sexy babydoll negro con amaras al frente

_ ¡Kinnosuke deja eso donde lo encontraste!_ grito Sakura roja de la vergüenza por o que su hijo encontró

_ ¡Ahhh grito el pequeño! _para salir corriendo antes que su mamá lo atrapara

_ ¡Ven aquí pequeño monstro! _

_Sakura hablaste con Sarada_

_ ¡Diablos Sasuke hazlo tu tengo que recuperar algo muy importante!_

_Ash_esto será incomodo _Ven pequeña quiero hablar contigo veras cuando una flor quiere tener florecitas busca a una abeja…._

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto confundida de que hablaba su padre

_Ya lo tengo, eres un niño travieso Kinnosuke_ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_ es hora de irnos _

_Si ten cuidado Sarada, cuida bien de tus hermanos_

_No duerman hasta tarde_

_Y mientras yo no esté el mocoso no entra a la casa_

_Papá se llama Inojin_

_Como sea, volveremos pronto_

No era una misión difícil era sencilla pero según había entendido eran unos pergaminos con información muy importante y Naruto los había elegido a ellos solo tenían que ir a la aldea de la Arena no era muy lejos llegaron haya recogieron los pergaminos hablaron con Kasekage Gaara quien se había hecho buen amigo de Sasuke se levantaron tarde al siguiente día tenían tiempo y después de ver a Sakura con su sexy babydoll y hacer lo que más le gustaba toda la noche era de esperarse que estuviera cansado de vuelta a Konoha en el camino se toparon con unos enemigos que les mandaron un extraño justsu a su momento no les hizo nada

Salieron ilesos derrotando a los malvados ninjas para después caer desmayados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa chica de dieciséis años corría hacia la torre del hokage junto a su novio estaba muy preocupa sus padres se fueron ya hace más de cinco días de misión y no habían vuelto sus hermanos estaban muy intranquilos ya no sabía que decirles

_Hokage sabe algo de mis padres_ dijo entrando sin tocar ya no tenía paciencia para tener modales

_Sarada no sabemos nada de ellos los siguen buscando Sai fue enviado esta mañana en busca de tus padres esperemos recibir buenas noticias_ dijo igual que preocupado

_Ya yo no puedo esperar más los chicos están tristes , tienen que encontrarlos_ dijo en un susurro unas lagrimas se le escaparon sintió el abrazo de su novio y las palabras de consuelo

_Paciencia Sarada ten fe los encontraremos _

_Si claro_

_Vamos a casa mamá está con los gemelos cambia esa cara los chicos no deben verte asi_

_No puedo tener otra cara Inojin_

_Lo sé pero tienes que cambiar tus hermanos esperan buenas noticias ya verás que los encontraran vamos_ caminaron rumbo a la casa de Inojin ahí estaban sus hermanitos con sus caritas tristes tenía que animarlos sus padres tenían que volver

Se puso a jugar con sus hermanitos tenía que hacerlos reír pasado más tiempo se fueron a su casa era tardé y sus hermanos tenían que dormir luego de bañarlos los acostó y se iba a ir a dormir también cuando fuertes golpes en la puerta la interrumpió era Inojin con la buena noticia que habían encontrado a sus padres corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas hasta la torre del hokage le pidió a su novio que cuidara a sus hermanos grande fue la sorpresa cuando entro a la torre del hokage y se encontró con dos niños un peli negro y la otra peli rosa

_ ¿Pero que les paso?_

_Un justu el que los atacara no era buen ninja es un justu de niños solo tienen que pasar cuatro días para que vuelvan hacer normales ahorita tienen seis años pasaran por dieciocho veinticuatro y hasta los treinta_

**Bueno esa fue la primera parte estaré subiendo la siguiente en algunos de estos días de paso si les gusta el GRUVIA estoy haciendo una historia**

**RECUERDEN: Antes de criticar una historia léela completa ;)**


	5. Por la noche

**Por la noche **

**Hola los que vieron el manga ya vieron somos mas cannon que nada yupi dado a eso se me ocurrió este fics como todos vimos en el manga Sasuke se nos vuelve a ir pero doy a entender que Sasuke se tiene que quedar una noche no a los que no leen el manga perdón por el spoiler bueno aquí se los dejo **

**OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Lemon**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después derrotar a Shin Uchiha y que sus clones estuvieran en un buen lugar decidí volver a a Konoha a pasar un rato con mi familia sabían que tenía que volver a mi misión hable con Sakura me quedaría un día con ellas gracias a Naruto nuestra casa estaba de pie nuevamente después de escuchar como Sakura la había destrozado

Sakura y Sarada decidieron hacerme una cena así que después de despedirnos de Naruto fuimos de compras al mercado estaba nervioso cenaría con ellas seria incomodo de que hablarían tome la mano de Sakura y entrelacé nuestros dedos hace ya muchos años que extrañaba hacer esto y otras cosas esta acción provoco un sonrojo en mi bella esposa era otra cosa que extrañaba hacerla sonrojar Sarada nos miro curioso gire mi cabeza a otro lado no quería que viere mi sonrojo por haberme pillado

_Ven aquí Sarada_ le dije para que se posicionara a mi lado así seguimos nuestro camino

Compramos pescado tomates y muchas especias caminamos a la casa estaba diferente mis chicas se fueron inmediatamente a la cocina Sakura se puso un delantal y empezó a cortar y batir cosas Sarada andaba de un lado a otro sacando cucharas, vasos, servilletas estaba acomodando la mesa

Quise ayudarle pero no me lo permitió así que fui con Sakura mmm un olor me inundo conocía ese delicioso olor sopa de tomate me acerque a Sakura

_Tu favorita Sasuke-kun_ me dijo dulce mente mi esposa era increíble cocina riquísimo pero no siempre fue así le tomo mucho tiempo perfeccionar las comidas que me preparaba si no se quemaban no tenían sabor

_Eres increíble_ me incline para besarla tome su rostro en mi mano levante su barbilla y la bese un beso rápido pego su frente con la mía

_Te extrañe_ me dijo al momento que volvió a reclamar mis labios intensifique el beso metí mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya al encantárala fue la mejor sensación hacían un baile donde ninguna se cansaba Sakura paso sus manos por mi cuello yo coloque mi mano libre en su cintura estaba dispuesto a bajarla hasta encontrarme con su bien formado trasero pero una tos nos interrumpió

_Cof-cof-cof ciento interrumpirlos_ nos dijo Sarada viéndonos en la entrada de la cocina con su carita sonrojada diablos había olvidado a Sarada me perdí en el beso que me daba con Sakura

_Sarada lamento que vieras eso cof_

_Lo entiendo no has visto a mamá por mucho tiempo_

_Si, vamos a esperar a que tu mamá termine la cena tienes mucho que contarme que tal la academia_ cuestione caminado a la sala seguido de Sarada

_Bueno al principio fue un poco difícil pero mamá siempre me decía que eras el mejor alumno así que quise ser igual que tú en unos días será la ceremonia de graduación_

Me conto muchas cosas más me sentí mal por no estar con ella en todo lo que me decía hablaba como ansiaba que yo volviera y las volverá a dejar me sentía como el peor padre del mundo al parecer noto mi cambio de humor

_Papá no te preocupes vas a volver verdad confió en ti ahora sé que nuestros corazones están conectados al tuyo_ me dijo esa dulzura que heredo de Sakura me encanta atine abrazarla

_Te amo Sarada, te ame desde el momento que te tuve en mis brazos ese día estaba muy asustado_

_Sakura se había decidido a estar con nosotros e la misión me preocupaba tenía cuatro meses de embarazo se tenía que alimentar bien, descansar, no hacer movimientos bruscos pero se empecino en venir muchas veces le pedí que volviera a Konoha acompañada de uno de mis clones ero se negó pasaban los meses y cierto día Sakura empezó con los dolores estaba asustado no sabía qué hacer para mi suerte nos acompañaba Karin quien fue que atendió a Sakura tres horas después nació Sarada una hermosa niña de cabello y hermosos ojos negros_

__Sasuke-kun es idéntica a ti _dijo Sakura cuando Karin le paso a la niña_ Shhh ya no llores mas mi vida_ decía Sakura arrullándola mi pequeña hija se fue calmando poco a poco _Quieres sostenerla Sasuke-kun__

_Sude frio era tan pequeña temía lastimarla _

__Y si se me cae no sé cómo hacerlo__

__No te preocupes estaré aquí contigo, tómala cuidado con su nuca Sasuke-kun__

__Si_ en pocos minutos le tenía en mi brazo al principio te incomodaste u poco hasta intento llorar Sakura le hablo y se calmo abrió sus ojos y me vio fijamente como esperando algo_

__Dile algo Sasuke__

__Emm_ que le podía decir a un bebe_ hola mi pequeña niña eres tan hermosa como mamá Sarada mi hermosa niña_ sin darme cuenta estaba llorando junte mi frente con su pequeña frente_ te amo mi niña las amo__

_Mamá puede ser muy terca a veces no_ me dijo sonriendo

_Si_ le dije riendo

_La cena esta lista_ nos aviso Sakura colocando todo en la mesa

Comimos tranquilos hablando de cosas triviales les conté cosas de mis viajes sin darme cuenta Sarada se había dormido con ayuda de Sakura la alce y la fuimos acostar a su cuarto Sakura le coloco su pijama la cubrió con las frazadas le dimos un beso en la frente y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación ella entro primero y yo detrás de ella cerré con seguro la puerta Sakura se puso su pijama un pequeño short que dejaba mucho a mi imaginación rosa acompañado de una blusa de tirantes para que lo quería no le iba a durar mucho me senté en la orilla de la cama

_Ven aquí Sakura_ ella camino hasta estar frente de mi la jale y las senté en mis piernas_ también te extrañe mucho_ le dije acariciando sus piernas busque sus labios y al igual que antes profundice el beso de nuevo nuestras lenguas hacían una danza cole mi mano por su blusa no traía sostén así sería más fácil estruje uno de sus pechos Sakura no evito soltar un gemido separe mis labios de los suyos baje mis besos por su cuello gemí al sentir como acaricio mi pene sobre la tela del pantalón de beso en beso me recostó en la cama se sentó sobre mis caderas se inclino para volver a besarme se movía rosando nuestros sexos _Mmm Sakura_ gemí deseaba hacerles muchas cosas baje mi mano a su trasero y lo apreté soltó un gemido abandono mis labios bajo hasta el borde de mi pantalón y el comienzo de mi camisa la subió hasta quitármela y arrojarla por alguna parte de la habitación me volvió a besar un beso rápido bajo por mi cuello mis pectorales bajo chupando todo mi torso hasta toparse con mi pantalón que al igual que mi camisa sufrió el mismo destino dejando solo en bóxers le dio una rápida mirada y sonrió mi erección era grande se inquino y mordió mi pene sobre la tela del bóxer esta mujer me volvía loco_ No nena jugare yo-dije para rápidamente dejarla debajo de mi me deshice de su pijama dejando solo con sus bragas negras la bese y al igual que ella empecé a besar su cuello asegurándome de dejar claro de a quién pertenecía le deje un chupetón se enojaría pero valdría la pena baje hasta toparme con sus pechos y hice lo mismo con su pecho derecho luego me lo metí a la boca jugué con su pezón lo acariciaba con mi lengua lo mordía mi mano se ocupaba de estrujar y pellizcar el pezón del otro pecho de Sakura y repetí lo mismo baje por su plano vientre dando beso y chupetones hasta encontrarme con las bragas le abrí las piernas estaba mojada mmm mas delicioso paseé mi lengua sobre la tela me divertí un rato hasta que decidí quitarle las bregas y hacer mejor el contacto metí mi lengua en su vagina estaba tan mojadita chupe de arriba abajo le di una pequeña mordida a su clítoris no evito soltar un gemido como extrañaba hacerla gemir

_Sasuke ahhh_ gimió descontrolada eso solo hacía que mi erección doliera mas seguí jugando hasta que se vino

_Tan delicioso como recordaba_ le dije viéndola a los ojos rápidamente se volvió a colocar encima de mí bajo mi bóxer

_Tan grande como recordaba Sa-su-ke- kun_ me dijo de una manera exquisitamente sensual guiñándome un ojo amo mucho a esta mujer acerco su boca a mi pene estaba tan caliente _Ahhh Saku_ como una experta lamia mi pene de arriba abajo jugaba con mis testículos Dios mío como había anhelado tanto esto chupaba como si de un helado se tratara unos lengüetazos mas tarde estaba a punto de llegar lo sabia así que la detuve la agarré de su trasero y la penetre de una soltamos un gemido-Como extrañaba estar dentro de ti Saku eres tan apretada caliente tan rica_ le susurre al oído para acostarme mientras ella brincaba en mi

_Ahhh Sasuke tu pene es tan grande me llena ahhh_ gemía amaba sus gemidos como pase tanto tiempo sin esto después de un buen rato me canse de la posición en la que estábamos así que decidí en cambiarla la baje de mis caderas y hice que se colocara de costado y que estira una pierna hacia atrás y la enrosca en mi cintura la volví a penetrar _Sasuke pervertido donde viste esto_ me pregunto jadeante

_No sabes lo que se aprende en los viajes Sakura hay tanta lectura erótica que no te imaginas_ le dije para luego morderle sensualmente su orejita baje mi mano para jugar con su clítoris y la alterne con sus pechos en estos momentos desearía tener mis dos manos para poder hacerla gemir mas

_Ahhh Dios esto se sienta tan ben ahhh mas rápido Sasuke_ y no desobedecí claro que iría mas rápido la haría tocar el cielo como lo hacíamos años atrás paso un largo rato ya sentía venir mi orgasmo_ Sasuke puedo….podemos cambiar de posición_ me pregunto entre tímida y jadeante

_Claro que mi amor_ le dije besando sus labios se separo de mi hizo que me sentara ella estaba en mis piernas esta posición era perfecta siempre la hacíamos nos podíamos comer a besos mientras yo la penetraba

_Me haces tanta falta Sasuke todos estos años sin ti_ me susurraba

_Lo se lo siento Saku quiero protegerlas a las dos son lo mejor que me han pasado lo sabes no_ jade aumento el ritmo de mis envestidas

_Lo se te amo amor ahhh _

_También te amo ahhh sabes que me tengo que ir no cuando todo esto acabe estaré con ustedes las amo muchísimo bebe ahhh_ le devore los labios un largo rato más tarde llego nuestro orgasmo y otros mas que le siguieron estábamos exhaustos cinco horas sin parar era cansado no recompensaba todos estos años pero sí que valió la pena Sakura estaba recostada en mi hombro la oí reír

_ ¿Qué pasa hermosa?_

_Recuerdas cuando nos casamos la primera vez que hicimos el amor no podíamos detenerlos no podíamos estar juntos porque ya nos poníamos calientes_ rio de nuevo

_ Sí que lo recuerdo casi fuimos atrapados por Naruto en la torre_

_Lo hicimos en tantos lugares_

_Hmp tu cuerpo me llamaba a gritos me vuelves loco Sakura te acuerdas cuando Kakashi nos pillo en medio acto_

_Si como no nos iba a pillar estábamos en una cena en su casa y como par de calenturientos que éramos no pudimos contenernos_

_ ¿Éramos? espera que regrese definitivamente no te me vas a escapar_

_Jajaja Sasuke_

_Duerme Saku_ dije para darle un beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos en las puertas de la aldea de Konoha

_Te irás por mucho tiempo_ me pregunto Sarada con su carita triste

_No me gusta esa cara_ le dije abrazándola_ Yo volveré-le dije al sepárame de ella_ Nos veremos a la próxima_ le dije dándole un toque de los que tanto significado tenían para mi

_Bien aquí está tu almuerzo_

_Ah bueno_ volví a ver a Sakura ah esa cara no con lo de ayer fue suficiente y si la besaba no me iría terminaría en otra cosa no mejor evitar_ Nos vemos regresare_

Tres meses después

Estaba en una posada tranquilo en mi habitación cuando un ruido en la puerta me alerto abrí cuidadosamente encontrándome con un de las babosas que Sakura invoca traía un mensaje me preocupe les había pasado algo malo acaso rápidamente abrí el mensaje el cual decía

**Sasuke-kun olvidamos la protección te mandamos besitos Sakura**

Al principio no entendí de que protección hablaba hasta que caí en cuenta cual protección así que Sakura estaba embarazada otra vez una alegría inmensa me inundo tendría otro hijo tome pluma y lápiz y escribí un mensaje mi halcón llegaría primero que yo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en la casa era sábado día libre espera la respuesta de Sasuke tendría que ser el segundo en saberlo espere a poder confirmarlo no quería asustarlo y que no fuera nada, la primera en saber fue Sarada está muy feliz porque tendría un hermano

Estaba haciendo el almuerzo cuando un grito me saco de mis pensamientos

_Mamá el halcón de papá _ grito Sarada desde su cuarto

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunte subiendo las escaleras si ahí estaba el halcón de Sasuke con un mensaje lo tome y lo leí no puede evitar sonreír

**Jum sabía que algo había olvidado, volveré con ustedes llegare pronto la familia crece que gran noticia Sakura gracias por todo POS: Volveremos hacer los mismos calenturientos de antes. Sasuke**

_¿Qué dice?_

_Tu papá volverá Sarada_

_Si, escuchaste eso hermano papá volverá_ dijo Sarada hablándole a mi vientre crecidito

**Fin **

**Y que les pareció no pude evitar hacer la historia gracias a:**

**Elizabeth: qué bueno que te haya gustado la primera parte de la flor y la abeja dentro de poco subiré la segunda parte**

**yomii20. Siempre me apoyas me encanta ver tus reviews gracias de verdad are un naruhina si quieres tu dime si lo quieres o lo prefieres de otra pareja **

**A ****estos****favoritos**

**Angelica Paterson **

**Luniitaturksa**

**NSTF **

**Ringel muam **

**Sakura De Uchiha**


	6. La flor y la abeja Parte 2

"**La flor y la abeja "Parte 2**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**ACLARACIONES**

**OCC (La personalidad de los personajes cambia)**

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Pareja SASUSAKU E INOSARA**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahí estaba en la torre del hokage veía a sus padres eran niños maldición odio a la persona que les hizo eso al menos solo serian cuatro días hasta entonces tendría que cuidarlos vale tenía experiencia cuidando a sus hermanitos que tan difícil podía ser cuidar a sus padres recordaba una vez que su madre le dijo que eran muy tranquilos de niños ojala así sea

_Tengo que cuidar de ellos_

_Si, quieres ayuda te asignamos a alguien_

_No le diré a Inojin que me ayude Naruto-sama como eran mamá y papá a esas edades_

_Mm pues normales creo al menos están bien Sarada solo serán cuatro días_

_Si bien vamos papá mamá_ dijo tomando las manos de los niños que la veían confundidos

_Sarada será mejor que los llames por sus nombres_

_Ah_ soltó un suspiro_ está bien Sasuke, Sakura vamos yo les cuidare_

_Yo ni te conozco me niego_ dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

_Ahhh vamos Sasuke no te hare nada malo_

_No_

_Sasuke_ hablo Naruto_ hazle caso a Sarada ella será tu niñera por un tiempo no será mucho si_

_Hmp quiero tomates a cambio_ eso dejo a todos perplejos sí que era astuto el niño

_Está bien ve con Sarada_

Después de convencer a su padre y que Naruto le prometiera que esa misma tarde le irían a dejar sus tomates se encamino a su casa veía a su mamá era una niña tranquila no había hablado en todo el camino iba muy feliz dando saltitos

A diferencia de su padre que iba con el ceño frunció y bufando por cualquier cosa que veía en la calle ahhh ahora como les explicaría a sus hermanitos que sus papás ahora eran niños que difícil llego a su casa su novio estaba ahí sentado esperándola

_ ¿No despertaron?_ le pregunto entrando con sus padres Inojin hizo una cara confusa

_No, ¿Que les paso a tus padres?_

_Una larga historia puedes venir mañana ayudarme a cuidarlos solo serán cuatro días_

_Claro_ dijo acercándose dándole un beso un bufido los hizo separase

_Hmp y este quien es_ bufo el pequeño Sasuke

_Emm papá ahhh Sasuke el es Inojin mi novio_

_Que se valla_

_Tu papá ni cambiado me quiere_

_Nada de eso, es tarde es mejor que te vayas te veo mañana_

_Si adiós ten cuidado_

_Tu también avísame cuando estés en tu casa_

Despidió a su novio se encamino a su cuarto era tarde tenía que dormir hasta que se dio cuenta de algo no podía dejar a sus padres dormir juntos eran niños así que cambio a su madre le puso una de sus pijamas viejas

Su padre sí que era un niño berrinchudo y grosero tuvo que darle una de las pijamas de sus hermanitos y el muy ahhh primero reclamo que era una pijama muy aniñada para él y groseramente exigió que lo llevara al baño para cambiarse cerrándole la puerta en la cara y luego de salir su madre muy tierna y con un sonrojo le dio las buenas noches este bufo y le dijo que no lo molestara igual cerrándole la puerta de su cuarto en la cara a su pobre madre la pequeña se echo a llorar en sus brazos luego de calmarla se fueron a la gran habitación de sus padres su mamá dormiría con ella hasta que volvieran a la normalidad

Como seria el día de mañana despertarían con dieciocho años esperaba que no fuera difícil

Dos pelinegros despertaban sus barriguitas les anunciaban que tenían hambre corrieron al cuarto de su hermana encontrándose con su padre dormido en la cama de su hermana se abalanzaron a él ya lo habían extrañado mucho

_ ¡Papi estas de vuelta!_ brincaban sobre la cama tratando de despertarlo

_ ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Despierta ya no duermas_ un gruñido los alerto

_ ¡Déjenme dormir mocosos!_ gruño Sasuke alertando a los gemelos que se echaron a llorar buscando a su hermana su padre nunca los había llamado así

Un llanto la alerto ahhh se había quedado dormida rápidamente dos torbellinos pelinegros entraron con sus caritas llenas de lagrimas

_One-chan_ lloraban los dos abrazándola

_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_Papá nos hablo feo_

_Ahhh lo olvide pongan atención chicos…

_ ¿Ahhh porque hay tanto ruido?_ pregunto la peli rosa sentándose en la cama

_Mamá_ lloraron los gemelos abrazándola

_ ¿Ah mamá?_ pregunto confundida

_Te extrañamos mucho_ dijeron ambos separándose voltio a ver a Sarada

_Después te explico_

_ ¡Donde están cuando los encuentre!_

_Ah ahí viene papi está enojado_

_Mocosos ahí están_

_ ¡Ahhh!_ gritaron Sakura y Sarada tapándose los ojos su padre estaba desnudo y no se había dado cuenta

_ ¿Qué escandalosas porque chillan así?_

_E …estas desnudo_ dijo nerviosa Sakura

_Ahhh lo siento donde hay algo con que me pueda cambiar_ dijo viendo con más atención a la peli rosa quedando embobado_

_Segundo cajón a la derecha_ le dijo Sarada tapada totalmente con la cobija

_Hola lindas_ dijo viendo con más atención a la peli rosa quedando embobado

_ ¿Qué?_

_Lindas bubis _ volvió a decir Sakura rápidamente se miro también estaba desnuda

_Ahhh pervertido largo de aquí_ grito Sakura tomando la lámpara lanzándosela a Sasuke quien rápidamente la esquivo saco lo necesario y salió de ahí no sin antes gritar

_Estas muy buena yo te doy_

Que había sido todo aquello acaso su padre era un pervertido luego de explicarle a Sakura que estaba casada con Sasuke y que ella era su hija y los gemelos también se tranquilizo y se dieron cuenta también que si estaban desnudos era porque al cambiar de cuerpo los pijamas se habían roto

Prepararon el desayuno Sasuke no dejaba de mandarles miradas a Sakura ni de susurrarle a oído cuando tenía la oportunidad lo buena que estaba mas de una vez lo había pillado viéndole el trasero

_Deja de mirarme así_

_Así como_

_Hay eres un necio no sé cómo o porque me case contigo_

_Vamos a la cama tal vez lo recuerdes_ dijo tomándola de la cintura besándole el cuello

_Suelta pervertido_

_Ya dejen de pelear_ les dijo Sarada con una vena en la frente llevaban horas así y no solo porque sus hermanitos estaban ahí escuchaban todo lo que decían

_Tú no te metas_ gruño Sasuke

_No le hables así es nuestra hija_

_Hmp_ salió al patio y se subió en el árbol

_Ya se le pasara el coraje, perdón por eso_

_No importa_

_Vamos a jugar mami_

Le era difícil escuchar esa palabra mami pero se le hacía lindo igual que su esposo estaba guapo también pero que necio era porque no dejaba su cuerpo en paz es que caso estaba casada con un salvaje que solo le gusta el sexo aunque con ese bombón quien se resistiría

Las preguntas le inundaban así que le pregunto a su hija como era su relación esta le contesto que buena casi nunca peleaban que se amaban mucho que siempre decían que darían todo por sus hijos una familia normal rodeada de mucho amor

Que mujeres más molestas y ese par de niños como o porque se caso se preguntaba una y otra vez buena la razón se la suponía con esa chica peli rosa tan guapa quien no se casaría tenía una carita tallada por los mismos ángeles y ese color rosa tan exótico esos bien formados pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños perfectos para apachúrralos con sus manos esa cintura que provocaba querer abrazarla y nunca soltarla y esas piernas muchas imágenes nada decentes venían a su mente tal vez si se había comportado como un imbécil tenía que disculparse con su linda esposa

Era tarde camino en busca de su esposa la encontró sentada en el sofá

_Hola, puedo sentarme_

_Adelante hasta que te dignas aparecer_

_Lo siento_

_ ¿Qué dices?_

_Me comporte como un tonto pero de verdad eres muy guapa me vuelves loco supongo que por eso me case contigo-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos

_Como sabes eso_

_Las escuche hablar perdón por eso también _

_No importa supongo que somos una familia muy unida_

_Si_ dijo agachando la mirada lo ponía nervioso

_ ¿Quieres hacerlo?_ le pregunto tímida y con un sonrojo

_ ¿Qué?_

_Ya sabes no no me hagas decirlo_ dijo trabándose

_Enserio_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

_Si_ dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada de un momento a otro sintió que la cargaban_ pero tiene que ser en otro lugar los niños Sasuke_

_Tienes razón, ya sea a donde ir_

Aun cargándola camino hasta una bodega que había detrás de la casa parecía ser la reserva de comida pero porque demonios había una cama allí en su momento no le dieron tanta importancia lentamente la coloco con ternura en la cama junto su frente con la de ella y le dio un tierno beso para después morderle la oreja haciendo que la linda peli rosa riera siguió bajando por su mejilla le dio un beso por la barbilla siguió con su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos ansioso por volver a ver aquellos dos montes adornados por aquellos pezones rosaditos lentamente subió la blusa verde que llevaba la chica para encontrarse con un sostén del mismo color paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda de su chica con facilidad se lo quito tirando por algún lado de la pequeña bodega vio directamente a los ojos a la chica le dio otro beso y bajo hasta ese par te bubis como él les había llamado anteriormente eran perfecta toda ella era perfecta tomo uno y lo estrujo escucho un gemido proveniente de ella eso le gusto quería escuchar mas y así seria paso su lengua por ese rosado pezón escuchando el corazón acelerado de su bella esposa y sus jadeos se entretuvo un rato allí pellizcaba apachurraba y mordía sin control bajo por el abdomen hasta encontrarse con el short busco la mirada de la hermosa chica de ojos jade

_Eres un bello ángel, mi ángel_ dijo bajándole el short

_Sasuke-kun_

_Eres tan hermosa como un ángel como tú está conmigo_

_Sera porque te amo _

_Eres perfecta_ sonrió para darle un beso bajar sus sexys bragas y dejarla como Dios la trajo al mundo esa mujer lo volvía loco_ Disfruta esto nena_ le dijo guiñándole el ojo bajando su cabeza hasta la intimidad de la peli rosa abrirle un poco las piernas y pasear su legua por aquella cuevita ya un poco mojada

En cuanto sintió la lengua de aquel guapo chico no pudo evitar gemir Dios es que hacia magia con su lengua y por si fuera poco rozaba con su dedo el clítoris sí que sabia como volverla loca de placer parecía todo un experto

_Para… para Sasuke_

_Que pasa no te gusta, tus gemidos me decían otra cosa_

_No es eso quiero que la hagamos ya por favor_ dijo acostándolo debajo de ella besándolo_ ¿no quieres estar dentro de mi Sasuke-kun?_ le susurro en l oído para luego morderlo

_Oh sí que quiero Sakura-chan_ dijo besándole mordiéndole el labio tomo su miembro y lo llevo hasta la entrada de Sakura_ ¿Estas lista?_

_Si hazlo ya_

Entro en ella fue la mejor sensación del mundo mejor que cuando te comer un gran tomate y sentir como su jugo baja por tu garganta era muy cálido estar ahí era apretado sentía tranquilidad si por más tonto y cursi que se escuchara se sentía bien estando ahí así con ella no le extrañaría estaba seguro que estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura era perfecta hermosa y de lo que pudo apreciar una chica amable con un gran corazón

Acelero las embestidas le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de Sakura escucharla gemir su nombre era música para sus oídos

_Ahhh Sasuke-kun eres tan grande_

_Y tu tan cálida y apretada te gusta esto hermosa_ dijo atrapando uno de los pechos de Sakura para metérselo a la boca

_Ahhh claro que si_

Hicieron el amor como único testigo la luna

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven pelinegra despertaba pero lago no le daba buena espina su mamá no había llegado a dormir ay no rápidamente se levanto y fue camino a su cuarto esperaba que su padre estuviera ahí llego a la habitación encontrándola bacía donde se habían metido ese par

El sonido del timbre la interrumpió quien llama tan temprano a la puerta rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ver quién era al abrirla unos brazos la abrazaron sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos

_Inojin_ susurro nerviosa y sonrojada_ No hagas eso que tal si los gemelos bajan o mamá y papá entran_

_Lo siento no pude venir ayer me mandaron de misión pero ya estoy aquí para ayudarte_

_Está bien solo queda hoy y mañana, hoy tienen veinticuatro ya mañana recuperaran la memoria_

_Y como te ah ido los gemelos tus padres_

_Ah pues tuve que explicarles que estaban casados y que éramos sus hijos papá es un pervertido lo puedes creer ayer se la pasaron peleando y no sé donde están ayúdame a encontrarlos_

_De acuerdo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa pareja abrazada despertaban

_Buenos días Sakura_ dijo besándola viendo fijamente esos hermosos ojos jade_ eres tan hermosa_ dijo acariciándole la mejilla

_Buenos días Sasuke haces que me sonroje basta con los cumplidos_ dijo besándolo

_Tú te mereces esos cumplidos_ dijo besándola para posicionarse encima de ella quería repetir lo de anoche recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a bajo

_ ¿¡Peo que están haciendo ustedes dos!?_les interrumpió Sarada entrando a la bodega en la que estaban sus padres seguida de Inojin que estaba igual de impresionado que su novia

**Me tomo mas de los esperado y se me expandió mas el one shot de seguro será solo uno más y terminaremos con este tree shot creo que así se dice **


	7. La flor y la abeja Final

**Hola aquí le traigo por fin la última parte de la Flor y la abeja**

**ACLARACIONES **

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

**Vocabulario soez**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Dialogo_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Lemon (oh algo así)**

Sorprendida estaba muy sorprendida después de buscar a sus padres por toda la casa y prácticamente ponerla patas para arriba se dio cuenta que solo no había buscado en la bodega de reserva de comida o eso le había dicho su padre casi nunca los dejaba ir haya grande fue su sorpresa que al abrirla ambos estuvieran ahí pero no solo eso estaban desnudos

_ ¿¡Peo que están haciendo ustedes dos!?_les grito nunca pensó ver a sus padres en tal escena

_Pues estábamos…._

_No quiero saber múdense y salgan inmediatamente los espero en la sala y rápido_

_Si mamá_ se burlo Sasuke seguida de una risilla de Sakura

_Solo apúrense que molesto_ dijo para salir de ahí jalando a su novio

_Creo que se enojo_ rio Sakura

_Si pero con tal de estar contigo así no me importa cuántas regañadas me den aunque a esa que le pasa su hija regañando a su padre hmp_

_Jajaja no olvides Sasuke-kun que estamos a su cargo_

_Que molesto vamos a mudarnos, y ese que hace aquí ah_

_Me da la impresión de que eres un padre celoso Sasuke-kun_

_Ja cállate_ dijo besándola

Después de vestirse entraron a la casa Sarada los esperaba con una cara seria junto a ella Inojin a quien Sasuke había enviado una mirada envenenada que hizo temblar al ojo celeste Sarada caminaba de un lado a otro

_Quieres dejar de caminar me tienes mareado_ le reclamo Sasuke

_Ahs ustedes que les pasa que hacían ahí los dos y desnudos_

_No me digas que nunca lo has hecho, porque más te vale mocosa_

_Hacer que papá_ dijo cruzándose de brazos Sasuke rápidamente busco la mirada de Sakura está la esquivó traidor susurro por lo bajo como explicarle eso a una jovencita

_Jum veamos cuando una flor quiere tener una florcita le pide a una abejita que le ayude y la abejita le da su polvo mágico y ….._

_Papá que con tu relato una abeja y una flor que tienen que ver lo animales y plantas en esto_

_Esto será difícil Sakura_ está resignada se llevo a Sarada a su cuarto para explicarle mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban sentadas a la orilla de la cama Sakura le explica a su hija lo que su padre le quiso decir que era un acto de amor que se hacía solo con la personas que amas que se tenía que tener mucho cuidado de cómo hacerlo para no lastimarse y estar muy segura porque se podría quedar embarazada que habían muchos métodos para evitar eso

_Y cuando estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo mamá y que es la persona correcta_

_Porque tu lo sabrás en ese momento, esa persona que amas no te obligara hacerlo es algo que nacerá de ti mi niña tu corazón lo sabrá_

_Hace unos días papá empezó hablar de lo mismo porque le preocupa que quiera entregarme a un hombre_

_Supongo que son preocupaciones de todo padre Sarada eres todo para tu padre su princesita imagina lo difícil que seria para el que su niña crezca mas_

_Si me imagino me quiere mucho no_

_Claro que si_

_Ah mamá tengo que hacer unas compras pueden quedarse aquí a ordenar un poco la casa_

_Tu padre y yo puedo ir hacer las compras Sarada_

_Eh no mejor se quedan aquí si es tan incontrolable como dices hacer el amor prefiero que se queden aquí no vallan hacer algo un debido tu y papá en el mercado_

_Jum está bien lleva a tus hermanos_

_Si ya voy saliendo_

Sarada salió camino al mercado acompañada de sus hermanitos y su guapo novio dejando a sus padres a cargo de la casa

Sakura se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura y unos besos en su cuello

_Sasuke basta_ decía riendo

_Deja eso vamos hacerlo si_

_Sasuke por más que quiera tenemos que terminar de ordenar la casa_

_Que mas la vas a ordenar _pregunto pasando la vista por todo la casa si ya estaba limpia

_Ve a acomodar mi cama por favor_

_Jum está bien_

Resignado subió las escaleras desde que Sarada se fue Sakura y el habían estado de aquí para allá ordenando la casa estaba aburrido ordeno la cama acomodo las almohadas mas su mente pervertida le gritaba que fisgoneara entre los cajones de la ropa interior de Sakura su curiosidad pudo mas rápidamente camino hacia el armario blanco abrió la primera gaveta encontrándose con un montos de ropa interior cacheteros bragas unas muy sexys bragas sostenes de muchos colores y casi le da el derrame nasal cuando vio un hilo negro y no era todo hacia juego con un sostén del mismo color como desearía verla con todo eso puesto sigo buscando hasta encontrarse con una casa babydoll escribía su curiosidad lo volvió a tentar así que la abrió una rara prenda de color piel prácticamente transparente con medias altas era como un vestido largo al principio de lo que parecía ser donde debían estar los pechos se partía en dos y eso traía un hilo del mismo color junto a un látigo tenía que jugar con eso bajo corriendo las escaleras en busca de su guapa esposa

_Sakura no imaginas lo que me encontré_

_ ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?_

_Mira esto_ dijo mostrándole la prenda extendida _no quieres ponértelo se que se te vera muy sexy_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

_Es hermoso pero donde encontraste esto_

_Entre tu ropa interior, ups_dijo cerrando la boca

_Así que revisaste mi ropa interior_ dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera una pose que a Sasuke le parecía súper divertida

_Si pero mira tope con suerte y me encontré esta prenda que como ya te dije se te vería súper sexy_

_Jum esta bien vamos a la habitación_

_De verdad_

_Si vamos_

Subieron a la habitación Sakura se encerró en el baño para colocarse el babydoll es cabello que antes lo llevaba atado estaba suelto se había puesto un poco de brillo labial sabor manzana verde según decía el empaque más vale que fuera así se quito lo zapatos entro a la habitación Sasuke estaba acostado se dijo a sí misma como es que no podía negarse a ese hombre era serio pero tenía un corazón único era un pervertido y de cierta forma eso le gustaba se podía sacar lo mejor de él es que esos ojos negros como la noche su pelo azabache desordenado y ese cuerpo Dios mío

Estaba acostado esperando la llegada de Sakura es que se moría por verla con ese babydoll escucho el sonido de la puerta y quedo paralizado se veía exquisita esas bellas piernas subió por su vientre plano tres hijos y conserva su figura tres hijos se volvió a repetir era hermosa esos pechos que cabían perfecto no solo en sus manos sino en su boca también ese níveo cuello en el cual ama dejar marcas que muestre que es solo suya esos labios carnosos y rosas levemente pintados era nariz respingada y bonita esos ojos jade que lo volvían loco y ese color rosa tan exótico una belleza exótica solo suya

_Te vez hermosa, perfecta, divina Sakura_

_Jajaja Sasuke_

_Ven aquí _

_De acuerdo_ camino seductoramente hasta Sasuke se subió a la cama de manera sexy rozando sus manos por el cuerpo de Sasuke se sentó en sus caderas para luego besarlo

_Mmm manzana verde_

_"Bueno si funciono" Te gusta_

_Me encanta_

_ ¡Mami! ¡Papi!_ los interrumpió los gemelos entrando a la habitación seguidos de su hermano y su novio en Sarada se hinchaba una vena en su frente Sasuke rápidamente cubrió a Sakura con una sabana

_Olvide cerrar la puerta_ susurro bajo Sakura a Sasuke_ lo siento_

_Otra vez ustedes dos contrólense por Dios, Inojin lleva a los chicos almorzar si ahí esta pizza_

_Claro vamos Kinnosuke, Ryunnosuke_

_ ¡Si pizza!_ gritaron emocionados bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina una vez que se aseguro que sus hermanos estuvieran abajo regaño nuevamente a sus padres

_Mamá_ reprocho Sarada

_Lo siento no pude contenerme te dije lo difícil que era_

_Si pero los encontró Kinnosuke y Ryunnosuke y no los encontró haciendo mucho ustedes no pueden estar juntos así que estaré en medio de los dos hasta mañana que ya vuelven hacer normales bajen almorzar y vístete madre_ dijo abandonando la habitación sí que está siendo difícil sus padres sí que eres pervertidos mira que no podían estar solos

_Como es que logramos hacer el amor sin interrupciones_ le cuestiono Sasuke a Sakura

_Quien sabe pero mira que ella ni sabía que lo hacíamos ella me dijo cuando hablamos que éramos muy disimulados porque nunca nos había visto como hoy en la mañana_

_Jum vamos antes de que vuelva a buscarnos

Durante el almuerzo Sarada se sentó al lado de su padre su madre a la par de su hermano e Inojin y Kinnosuke al otro lado otro lado en un momento vio sonroja a su madre con disimulo se fijo debajo de la mesa su padre con su pie acariciaba la pierna de su madre y la veía fijamente jum con que así juega bien con fuerza pateo la pierna de su padre

_ ¡Sarada!_ grito de dolor

_Tú te lo buscaste_

_Ahs_ Sakura soltó una risilla su hija hablaba enserio

Todo el día paso igual Sasuke y Sakura en lo poco que se pudieron hablar habían ingeniado un plan para verse en la noche pero no contaban con que Sarada le amarrara a su madre un pie y una mano a la cama con chakra a su padre lo durmió con unas pastillas en su café esa noche se podía quedar tranquila

A la mañana siguiente la peli rosa despertaba

_Mmm_ se fijo donde estaba como había llegado ahí estaba en una misión hasta que los atacaron y callo desmayada y _ ¡Sasuke!_

_Mama cálmate estas aquí conmigo en casa papá está bien_ escucho que le decían

_Sarada mi amor que haces aquí_ dijo tratarla de abrazar pero su mano no se movió_ Po…porque estoy amarada_

_Una larga historia mamá te la contare_

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la otra habitación el pelinegro despertaba con un leve dolor de cabeza lo último que recordaba era esa misión

_ ¡Sakura!_ grito parándose de la cama hasta que noto que estaba en la habitación de su hija que hacia allí rápidamente salió de ahí y corrió a la habitación de sus hijos ambos estaban ahí corrió a su habitación _Sakura_ susurro con calma al verla con su hija en su habitación

_Sasuke-kun_ susurro feliz corrió abrazarlo luego de escuchar de su hija lo que les había pasado y ser desamarrada Sasuke la recibió con sus brazos abiertos

_Sakura, estas bien mi amor_ dijo tocándole la mejilla buscando alguna marca de herida

_Estoy bien tu estas bien_

_Sí que nos paso_

_Yo les explico_

Luego de aquella charla las cosas seguían normales excepto por la peli rosa que se l pasaba mal últimamente

_Mareos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza si no supiera que use protección diría que estoy embarazada que me pasa_ se decía la peli rosa saliendo del baño camino a la sala Sasuke venia entrando

_Sakura te vez terrible sigues mal_ dijo preocupado acercándose tocándole la frente_ estas caliente_

_No es nada_

_ ¿No es nada? ya llevas un mes así Sakura vamos al hospital_

_Sasuke-kun creo que estoy embarazada_

_Pero si usamos protección estos meses_

_Creo que esto tiene que ver con lo que nos paso Sasuke_

_Si puede ser_ dijo Sarada que venía entrando

_ ¿Que sabes Sarada?_ pregunto Sasuke

_Veras papá ustedes dos eh bueno recuerdas cuándo una flor quiere tener una florcita le pide ayuda a una abeja y….._

_ ¿Sakura y yo hicimos el amor Sarada?_

_Emm si_

_Es eso tendrán otro hermanito_ dijo Sakura feliz

_Si_ dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

_Papá puedo hablarte_ dijo caminado hasta el sofá para sentarse ahí

_Claro que pasa_

_Se que te preocupa que quiera tener relaciones sexuales con Inojin pero tranquilo papá mama me explico que tú haces el amor con la persona que amas y no te puede obligar no hago eso con Inojin supongo que en algún momento lo hare, pero por ahora no tu serás el primero en saber cuándo o haga _le dijo viendo como su padre arrugaba el ceño _y papi siempre seré tu princesita y tu el prime hombre de mi vida igual que mis hermanitos te quiero mucho papi despreocúpate si_ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

_Mi niña mi pequeña niña eso que me dijiste me encanto si por mi fuera nunca te compartiría con nadie más le vale a Inojin ser bueno contigo porque se matar y hacer torturas y perseguir gente hasta el fin del mundo_

_Jajaja papá_

_Está bien gracias mi niña mi princesa no quiero que te lastimen es todo te amo tanto como amo a tus hermanos y a tu madre ustedes son lo mejor que me han pasado y mira que tendremos un miembro más en la familia_

_Si_

Ocho meses después

En el hospital de Konoha

_Ahhhhh uf uf uf _gemía Sakura

_Tu puedes Sakura vamos ya sabes lo que es tener gemelos_

_Si lo sé cállate Ino, Sasuke_ gruño apretando la mano de este fuertemente

_Ouch Saku tu puedes tranquila_

_Tranquila duele mucho maldición pensé nunca volver hacer esto con gemelos_

_En realidad son mellizos Sakura_

_Cállate Ino igual tengo que pujar por dos_

Después de un largo rato el llanto de un bebe seguido del otro inundo el hospital

_Ahhh ya eh terminado_

_Ya te traeré a los bebes Sakura_

_Gracias Ino_

_Lo hiciste bien_

_Aquí están- dijo llegando con dos bebes_ no hay duda que son tus hijos Saku_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_Míralo por ti misma_ dijo dejándole a los bebes y retirándose dejándolos solos

_Ah Saku mira tienen el pelo rosa_ dijo Sasuke acariciando la carita de sus hijos

_Nadeshiko y Nagihiko por fin los veo mis amores_ dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno_ Tiene una gran familia ustedes que suerte con la que corren los amo_

Unos minutos más tarde toda la familia Uchiha estaba reunida en la habitación del hospital Sasuke había pedido a Ino tomarle una foto con sus cinco hijos y su bella esposa

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado estoy muy segura que el próximo será una Naruhina solo que no sé cómo adaptarlo pero encontrare la forma **


	8. El ataque de los mini Narutos

**El ataque de los mini Narutos**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Volví pero no sé cuánto tiempo durara así que les dejo estos tres capítulos que ya tenía hechos perdón por algún error o falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

**Naruhina**

**_Diálogos_**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Vocabulario soez**

**Lemon**

Era una noche fría un grupo conformado de tres personas saltaban por los arboles dos chicos y una chica uno pelinegro y el otro rubio Naruto Uzumaki llegaba de una larga misión con sus dos mejores amigos que podía decir de la vida estaba feliz mente casado un Hinata Hyuga su hermosa niña de ojos perla tarde se dio cuenta que la amaba con todo su corazón pero se dio cuenta de ello y era el hombre más feliz del mundo era tarde lo sabia pero tenía que llegar para mañana no le importaría dejar a sus amigos total sentía que estaba demás ahí Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea hacia ya un año y como era de esperarse comenzó a salir con Sakura y también se dio cuenta lo que sentía y lo tonto y egoísta que se había comportado con ella o eso le había dicho el pero sobre todo la quería mucho estaba tan impaciente pero porque se preguntaran bien era veinte seis de diciembre Hinata cumpliría años mañana y le había prometido llegar a tiempo para estar con ella pero con tanta nieve se les complico un poco después de todo era el nada lo detenía hasta ignoraba los rugidos de su estomago ciertamente estaba cansado pero tendría que cumplir su promesa

_Naruto detente ya tenemos que descansar_ le dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose su novia tenía las manos muy frías estaba preocupado

_No Sasuke yo debo seguir Hinata me espera_

_Escucha cabeza hueca se que quieres ir a ver a Hinata pero tienes tenemos que descansar mírate míranos estamos cansados Sakura se esta congelando_

_Pero Sasuke…._

_No te preocupes Sasuke-kun puedo seguir_ le dijo la peli rosa a su novio titiritando del frio

_No no puedes Sakura recuerda que eres nuestra ninja medico eres la que tienes que estar mejor y te estás congelando Naruto, Hinata lo entenderá no hemos comido por horas la temperatura baja cada vez mas igual llegaras mañana a tiempo_

_Toma otro día llegar Sasuke_ le reprocho

_Se avecina una tormenta quieres dejar de pensar en ti y pensar en nosotros vete si te descompones del hambre hasta ahí llegas, no voy a dejar que Sakura si quiera piense que te acompañara_ dijo enfadado llevándose a Sakura en su espalda buscando una cueva donde pasar la noche

Estaba molesto muy molesto Sasuke-teme pero tenía razón si se iba se arriesgaba a caer descompuesto del hambre y a otros riesgos eran las doce la noche llevaban dos días andando y no descansaban más de diez minutos por su impaciencia Sasuke tenía toda la razón se tendría que disculpar con los dos Hinata entendería al menos que si esa era una buena idea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se encontraban refugiados en la pequeña cueva rápidamente consiguió leña y prendió una fogata y puso a cocinar la poca comida que tenían acomodaron los sleeping en el suelo se sentó junto a su peli rosa alzo un poco su brazo para que se acurrucara ahí su abrigo le daría un poquito más de calor

_Fuiste grosero con Naruto Sasuke-kun_

_Había que enfriarle la cabeza Sakura cómo es posible que se esté muriendo del hambre y quiera seguir no Hinata lo tiene muy embobado_

_Si eso sí, ¿y yo no te tengo embobado Sasuke-kun?_ pregunto sonrojándose

_Entraste en calor ya Sakura_

_Eres un tramposo no me cambies el tema_ dijo riendo a veces era difícil sacarle las cosas a su novio

_Hmp_ sonrió_ me tienes más que embobado Sakura_ dijo viéndola a los ojos

_Así de enamorado estas_

_Si sino fuera por Naruto y este maldito frio tu ya no estuvieras vestida, estarías debajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre_ le dijo en el oído para después morderlo

_Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun no digas ni hagas esas cosas_ dijo besándolo

_Hmp_ hmpio sobre los labios de Sakura

Como iba a entrar e interrumpirlos a los veía él quería estar así con Hinata bueno pero en algunas horas llegaría su sorpresa o tal vez antes quien sabe entro tosiendo dando a entender que estaba ahí la pareja rápidamente se separo

_Naruto_ dijo Sakura separándose de esos apetitosos labios

_Dobe pensé que ya te habías ido_

_Grosero_ dijo Naruto

_Ven a comer dobe _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tarde muy tarde pero no podía dormir no pudo en esa semana extrañaba el olor el calor las sonrisas y las tonterías de su rubio pero tenía que entender que estaba de misión y una misión no se puede tomar a la ligera eso le decía su padre una y otra vez y tenía razón pensó en llamar a su hermana para que le hiciera compañía no le gustaba estar sola en esa gran casa pero se dijo a si misma Hinata ya eres una mujer casada déjate de tonterías decidí volver a la cama era bastante tarde y hacia un frio horrible ojala Naruto estuviera bien abrigado

Había pasado largas horas y por fin había conciliado el sueño un ruido de la puerta de abajo abriéndose la alerto activo su byakugan solo veía pequeños chakras por toda la casa con miedo de que fuera una trampa decidió bajar en lo que bajaba se encontró con la escoba así que decidió tomarla en que le serviría una escoba ni ella sabia su mente estaba congelada agarro lo primero que se le ocurrió y claramente tenía a su alcance y fue bajando cautelosa las escaleras escucho ruidos que provenían de la cocina prendió la luz y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho

_Es Hinata dattebayo_ grito feliz lo que parecía ser una mini copia de Naruto estaba completamente paralizada

_Ahhhhhh_ grito dándole un escobazo a la mini copia que fue a dar al vidrio de la cocina para salir corriendo de ahí

_Sobre ella_ escucho gritar a uno para que todos fueran tras ella era una persecución algo cómica Hinata huyendo de Naruto en este caso mini Narutos si porque ella era más grande pero ellos eran un montón gritado su nombre no supo en qué momento ya la tenía en el suelo tratando de amarrar sus manos a la mesa

_Ahhh suélteme_

_Tranquila Hinata-chan_ le dijo uno sentado en sus pechos

_Es una broma, muy gracioso Kiba-kun_

_No no Hinata-chan no es una broma Naruto nos envió_ le dijo uno tratando de subir por su cintura

_Na…Naruto-kun los envió_

_Si ahhh es que Sasuke-teme nos regaño porque queríamos llegar hoy con Hinata para ser los primeros en decirle feliz cumpleaños pero…._

_Ya llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo y no habíamos comido en días_ dijo otra mini copia todo dramático_ y además Sakura-chan se estaba congelando por el frio que hace…_

_Si entonces el teme nos dijo_ le interrumpió otro tratando de imitar la voz de Sasuke_ piensa en nosotros no solo en ti Hinata lo entenderá Sakura se esta helando y no la voy a dejar ir contigo entonces llegara hoy por la mañana casi tarde o eso dijo perdón Hinata-chan también dijo_

_Oh Naruto-kun es tan lindo mira que arriesgar su vida por la promesa_ dijo sonrojándose dejando atontados a las mini copias_ ustedes deben de tener hambre no_

_Si_ gritaron todos

_Saben creo que me quedo un poco de ramen de ayer_ les dijo levantándose caminando a la cocina seguida de todos viéndolos con una sonrisa

_Siiii ramen de Hinata-chan_

Luego de serviles tres tazones llenos de ramen y platicar un rato con los Narutos se fueron a dormir era muy tarde y tenían sueño una escena graciosa era la que se presenciaba en esa habitación Hinata dormida junto un montón de Narutos que la rodeaban y se acurrucaban mas a ella para sentir su calor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido Naruto los había despertado súper temprano no quería perder más tiempo para llegar a ver a su linda chica ni los quejidos de Sasuke lo harían detenerse esta vez no le importaba dejarlos atrás con tal de llegar temprano

Para suerte quien sabe que le había dicho Sakura a Sasuke para que lo siguiera sin quejarse de lo rápido que iban pensó en que le prometió una noche salvaje apenas llegaran ya que no podían estando los tres ahí volvía a su mente el mal tercio si tan solo Kakashi hubiera incluido a Hinata maldito viejo las horas pasaron y ya no faltaba mucho acelero el paso cuando vio las puertas de la aldea no eran más de las diez de la mañana al llegar a la puerta no supo en qué momento Sasuke desapareció con Sakura en brazos así que se encamino a su hogar entro silenciosamente subió las escaleras encontrándose a Hinata dormida rodeada de sus mini copias parecía un ángel

_Mi ángel _ dijo caminando hasta ella_ Hinata-chan despierta estoy en casa volví_

_Emm Naruto-kun estás aquí_ dijo despertando dándole un fuerte abrazo

_Feliz Cumpleaños_ le susurro al oído haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera saco de su abrigo una pequeña cajita _ábrela no es mucho espero que te guste_ dijo entregándosela

_Gracias Naruto-kun_ susurro sonrojada abriendo el regalo una pequeña cadena en forma en corazón que cundo se abría mostraba dos fotos a un lado su foto y al otro a su esposo_ es hermoso gracias Naruto-kun_ soltó feliz para darle un beso a esos labios que había extrañado tanto unos pequeños gritillos los distrajeron de lo que hacían

_Oye déjala en paz_ grito un mini Naruto enojado

_Si maldito pervertido_ le secundo otro

_ ¿Qué les pasa dattebayo?_ pregunto enojado

_ ¡Hinata-chan es nuestra!_ gritaron todos en coro

_Ja jajajaja que equivocados ella es mía dattebayo_ dijo orgulloso cruzándose de brazos

_Sobre el_ gritaron tirando a Naruto al suelo unos le jalaban las orejas lo pellizcaban o lo mordían un batalla de Narutos se había desatado en la habitación Hinata solo reía al ver a su esposo batallar contra sí mismo

_Basta vuelvan donde pertenecen_ dijo haciendo el justsu así todas esas mini copias se fueron desasiendo_ Eso te divirtió no Hinata_ dijo viendo divertido a su esposa

_Jejeje algo fue gracioso Naruto-kun_

_Bueno porque hoy es un día especial porque no te vas a bañar y salimos a desayunar y almorzar yo invito_

_De acuerdo me baño rápido_ dijo tomando ropa del ropero y la toalla del baño para caminar a este

_Si quieres te ayudo_

_ ¡Naruto-kun!_ grito sonrojada cerrando la puerta del baño

Luego de bañarse Naruto la llevo a un restaurante cerca de la torre del hokage sabía que ahí vendían lo que a su esposa amaba comer rollos de canela de camino a este muchas personas la felicitaron por su cumpleaños llegaron se sentaron junto a la ventana Naruto pidió los rollos de canela de Hinata con frutas, café con leche, huevos ,arroz y tocino el pidió lo mismo solo que sin los rollos de canela después de disfrutar el rico desayuno anduvieron paseando por ahí estuvieron en el parque luego se fueron acostar bajo la rica sombra de un enorme árbol estuvieron hablando cuando poco a poco Naruto quedo dormido sonrió después de todo no había dormido y ella casi tampoco así que decidió acompañarlo en lo que sería una larga siesta hasta que el hambre los volviera a atacar unas horas más tarde el primero en despertar fue Naruto que intento sentarse pero algo se lo impidió Hinata esta acostada sobre su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente le dio un beso en la frente antes de despertarla eran las dos de la tarde y ellos comían casi siempre a las doce moría de hambre

_Hinata-chan es hora de comer_ le susurro moviéndola

_Mmm Naruto-kun tengo hambre_ le dijo ella mas lo curioso era que estaba aun dormida_ ahhh eso es una manzana_ dijo abriendo la boca dándole un mordisco al pecho de Naruto

_ ¡Ahhhhhh Hinata no me muerdas no soy una manzana!_ grito adolorido

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?!_grito Hinata asustada

_Me mordiste Hinata-chan_ dijo a punto de llorar_ vamos a comer no quiero que me vuelvas a morder_

Luego de contarle la historia a Hinata de cómo lo había mordido se fueron a comer Ramen y como era cumpleaños de Hinata tuvieron un postre gratis se hacía tarde así que fueron a su hogar vieron televisión en su cuarto un rato luego Naruto se fue al baño y salió con una bata color naranja

_Naruto-kun que haces con la bata puesta_

_Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata-chan_ le dijo guiñándole el ojo comenzando a quitarse sensualmente la bata quedando en unos bóxers blancos que al frente tenia la frase cómeme en letras negras junto donde se marcaba el paquete cierra la boca se dijo mentalmente Hinata no era la primera vez que veía así a Naruto pero esa sorpresa sí que la sorprendió Naruto se le fue acercando besando sus pies subiendo por sus piernas su vientre descubierto sus enormes pechos pasando su lengua por su cuello hasta encontrarse con sus labios y empezar un apasionado beso_ Hoy puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras Hinata-chan_ esas simples palabras desataron a una Hinata que había tenido escondida por muchos años en un rápido movimiento dejo a Naruto debajo de ella

_Como tú quieras Na-ru-to kun_ susurro divertida dándole un beso para bajar por su cuello y dejarle unos cuantos chupetones dejando en claro a quién pertenece bajo por sus bien marcados músculos dándoles leves mordidas chupando todo a su paso hasta encontrarse con aquellos bóxers blancos sonrió era muy obediente y no pasaría por alta la escritura del bóxer mordió por el paquete para luego bajar los bóxers nunca entendió porque Sai decía que Naruto la tenia pequeña si bien no la tenía muy grande tampoco era nada pequeña ese gran pedazo de carne se alzaba frente a ella apuntándola

_Ahhh Hinata Dios mío_ gimió cuando su esposa comenzó a comerse su parte más sensible y si que le gustaba Hinata nunca había hecho eso y si que era satisfactorio

_ ¿Te gusta?_ arriba abajo lengüetazo por aquí lengüetazo por allá de vez en cuando les daba un apretón a los testículos de su esposo

_ ¡Sí! Más rápido Hinata_ le luego de cumplirle a Naruto y que este le diera un trato similar y hasta mejor empezó su noche de amor como si recordaran su luna de miel se entregaron el uno al otro lento con pausas para continuar diciéndose lo mucho que se aman largas horas de hacer el amor besos abrazos cada vez que Naruto sentía que se venía abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de Hinata_ Hinata-chaaan ve voy a…._

_Ahhh Naruto kun te amo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Te amo Sakura_ gimió sintiendo como su semilla se libera en el interior de su novia abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho

_Ahhh Sasuke-kun está caliente_ susurro escuchando como los latidos del corazón de su novio se iba calmando

_Estuviste fantástica Sakura mira que morderme los tomates_ le dijo riendo dándole una nalgada

_Sasuke quieto, déjame descansar_ le dijo ella también riendo acomodándose mas en el pecho de Sasuke

_Tengo algo que preguntarte espera_ dijo sentándose en la cama con Sakura en su regazo estiro su único brazo y alcanzo una pequeña cajita roja_ Esto es vergonzoso_ susurro sonrojándose respiro profundamente_ Sakura eres una chica hermosa y me gustas mucho que digo demasiado me vuelves loco eres fuerte, inteligente, tienes un enorme corazón cometí muchos errores en el pasado y aun así tu me abriste los brazos cuando volví estamos viviendo juntos desde hace tiempo y me gusta despertar a tu lado, me gusta bañarnos juntos, me gusta el olor de tu piel de tu cabello joder eres tan buena en la cama te amo demasiado y por eso Sakura te pido que te cases conmigo_ dijo abriendo la cajita donde había un hermoso anillo de plata

_ ¡Sí! Si Sasuke claro que si acepto te amo_ dijo dándole un beso el cual Sasuke correspondió

_Gracias Sakura te amo_ le susurro en el oído la recostó sobre su pecho tomo la sabana se taparon y se durmieron abrazaditos

FIN

**Perdón por el retraso pero estaba sin computadora y Internet quien sabe hasta cuándo subiré el one shot nunca había escrito "Lemon"Naruhina y este me salió del asco bueno es que el Naruhina no es mi pareja favorita no es como que me imagine cual seria las reacciones de los personajes fue toda una experiencia más nunca volveré a escribir un Naruhina con Lemon **

**Lo de los tomates de Sasuke lo vi en una imagen de un grupo Sasusaku en facebook y me pareció muy gracioso así que lo incluí no se a quien deberle el crédito la imagen no traía nada referente a eso **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	9. Aguas termales

**Hola aquí con otro one shot pero este es un caso especial en mi antepenúltimo one shot le prometí a yomii20 hacerle un one shot con sus parejas favoritas el Saino y el Sasusaku en aguas termales fue difícil mi cerebro se seco pero después la idea surgió yomii20 espero te guste**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**One shot Saino y Sasusaku**

**Aguas termales **

**OCC (Cambio en la actitud de los personajes)**

**_Diálogos_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían empezado las vacaciones la mayoría de sus amigos ya sabían que iban hacer Naruto y Hinata con nueve meses de haberse casado aun no terminaban su luna de miel, Shikamaru y Temari irían a visitar a su familia, Chouji de alguna manera había convencido aKaruide acompañarlo a las competencias de comida solo Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y ella no tenían nada planeado solo quería salir de su cuidad quería olvidarse de la Universidad por un buen rato cero estudiar, hacer trabajos adiós al estrés como no tenían nada planeado tendrían que empezar por buscar donde irían y todo empezaba con ponerse de acuerdo le mando un mensaje a su mejor amiga y a su novio para que llegaran a su casa claro le dijo a su novio una hora antes de lo acordado para estar un ratito a solas con él se puso ropa más adecuada para recibir a sus invitados ordeno la casa y mando a pedir pizza paso un largo rato hasta que escucho el timbre solo podía ser una persona

_Hola linda_ le dijo su novio con una sonrisa cuando ella abrió la puerta

_Sai pasa_ su novio sí que era guapo y sacaba provecho de eso esos jeans se le veía mmm

_Y que planeas para las vacaciones_ le dijo sentándose en el sillón

_Mmm aguas termales, una cabaña, comida deliciosa una habitación para los dos juntos… _le numero sentándose en las piernas de su novio este la abrazo por la cintura y la callo con un beso_ Sai eres un maleducado estaba hablando_

_Pues hablas mucho yo solo quería un beso eres mu parlanchina sabes_ le dijo robándole otro beso

_ ¡Ja te molesta que hable!_ grito cruzándose de brazos

_Si usa esa boquita para otra cosa mejor_ le beso lo labios y bajo por su cuello

_Sai quédate quieto ya enserio mira estuve averiguando y hay una cabañas a unas diez horas de aquí llame y hay una cabaña con dos habitaciones y que crees cada una tiene una cama matrimonial cada pareja a su habitación Sasuke y Sakura todavía no bueno tu sabes… _

_Que me dices que siguen siendo vírgenes pero llevan cuatro años juntos yo no hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo_

_Hay Sai solo hay una año de diferencia eres un exagerado_

_Si pero ahora tengo una vida sexual muy activa_ le dijo riendo abrazándola más mordiéndole una oreja

_Basta Sai ya nos salimos de la conversación_

_Bueno continua_

_Como decía ellos se quedan solos en la habitación y tu y yo nos quedamos en las aguas termales porque sabes lo mejor es que son mixtas y hay un yacusi es lo mejor pero solo queda una les dije que llamaría para confirmar_

_Ya quieres hablarlo con los chicos no creo que se nieguen ahora podemos hacer cosas pervertidas nos quedan pocos minutos_

_ ¡Sai!_ grito avergonzándose sintiendo como su novio metía sus manos debajo de su blusa

De ahí en adelante fueron besos recoses cuándo estaban a punto de llegar a algo más el timbre los interrumpió Sai rio al ver a su novia como loca buscando su ropa en la sala esta cuando lo vio riendo le mando un almohadazo y le tiro su ropa rápidamente se la acomodo y les fue abrir a sus amigos que los miraron sospechosamente luego de explicarle a Sasuke y Sakura cuál era su plan y cuanto dinero daría cada uno para tener la cabaña y como Sasuke era el único con auto los llevaría se irían mañana temprano comieron la pizza y se sentaron en el gran sillón haber la televisión

_Amor se hace tarde y tenemos que ir hacer las maletas nos vamos ya_ le dijo Sasuke a su novia

_Es cierto tenemos que irnos Ino nos vemos mañana no te duermas _

_Si nos vemos mañana Sakura serán las mejores vacaciones _ le dijo abrazándola

_Eres una pervertida Ino crees que no nos dimos cuenta lo que estaban a punto de hacer para la próxima déjale a Sai un chupetón donde no se vea_ le susurro

_Ja el que tu no goces de una vida así no es mi problema virgencita_ se burlo de ella

_Tarada_

_Frentona_

_Nos vemos adiós Sai_

_Adiós fea_

Ese Sai la sacaba de sus casillas fea ella jum no lo creo si tenia a ese bombón por novio y si eran virgen ambos y sabía muy bien que nadie pensaba eso y porque claro porque como vivían juntos quien dice que por vivir con una persona tengas una vida sexual activa claro que no pero tampoco podía decir que no quería tenían muchas oportunidades para hacerlo pero eran algo tímidos y si hacia algo mal y a Sasuke no le gustaba su cuerpo no quería decepcionarlo y si hacia algo que no le gustara y la dejaba y que tal si metían la pata y ella quedaba embarazada no le molestaba pero un bebe necesita muchas cosas y ellos ni siquiera habían terminado su carrera Universitaria

_Amor estas bien_

_Si porque_

_Estas distraída _

_Solo pensaba _

_ Y no te dolió_ le dijo molestándola mientras estacionaba el auto

_Ja ja muy gracioso Sasuke_ le dijo bajando del auto con molestia fingida ella también podía jugar ese juego

_Vamos Saku solo es un juego no te enojes_ le dijo mientras iba detrás de ella

_Hmp no quiero hablarte_ le dijo encerrándose en la habitación que compartían sonrió tomo una cobija y una almohada abrió la puerta y se las tiro

_Pues ya lo hiciste que haces_

_Ah respondón te quedaras a dormir en el sillón_

_Saku no yo quiero dormir contigo no en ese frio sillón mejor en mi cama cálida contigo entre mis brazos_

_Ni con palabritas tiernas me vas hacer abrir la puerta Sasuke ríndete_

_Sakura basta abre_ dijo molesto

_Dije que no_

Su novia sí que podía llegar hacer terca no le insistió mas llegaría a tener hambre así que tendría que salir acomodo las almohadas de modo que pareciera que estaba acostado en el sillón viendo la televisión de la sala se fue a esconder en la cocina espero paciente a que saliera espero unos treinta minutos hasta que ella salió abrió la alacena y saco un poco de bolitas de queso con cuidado se posiciono detrás de ella

_Te tengo_ le dijo alzándola se la echo al hombro y camino con ella hasta la habitación

_ ¡Sasuke bájame!_

_No_ le aviso antes de dejarla acostada en la cama y posicionarse encima de ella le empezó a besar el cuello y hacerle cosquillas Sakura sentía que se iba a orinar

_Jajaja ya Sasu… Jajaja basta_

_No hasta oír que me perdonas_ dijo sin desistir de lo que hacia

_Perdóname tu a mi Sasuke-kun_ le dijo sonriendo un momento ella dijo Sasuke-kun

_Oh pequeña bruja me estabas molestando _

_Así es Sasuke-kun tu empezaste_

_Hmp te amo_ le dijo dándole un beso

_También te amo_ juntaron sus frentes y se dieron un beso esquimal_ vamos hacer las maletas es tarde tenemos que descansar hay que levantarnos temprano mañana_

Hicieron las maletas y se fueron a dormir despertaron muy temprano en la mañana metieron las maletas en la cajuela y se fueron a recoger a sus amigos que los esperaban en la entrada de la casa hicieron lo mismo con sus maletas y emprendieron el viaje de diez horas camino a las cabañas Ino y Sai se durmieron un rato y Sasuke le agarraba la mano de vez en cuando esas pequeñas cosas le encantaban de su novio después de un rato ella también se fue quedando dormida sí que estaban lejos esas cabañas encontró un restaurante en el camino eran las dos de la tarde se moría de hambre cuando quiso despertar a su novia vio que dormía

_Tan hermosa_ se dijo saco su celular y le tomo una foto

_Vimos eso_ dijeron Sai e Ino al mismo tiempo causando que Sasuke pegara un brinco del susto su celular brinco por sus manos

_Ustedes no estaban durmiendo_

_Pillín_

_Cállense _dijo sonrojado_ es mi novia puede tomarle fotos vamos a comer algo_

_Si claro muero de hambre_ dijo Ino bajando seguida de su novio

_Saku despierta vamos a comer_

_Mmm Sasuke tengo hambre_

_Jajaja vamos amor bájate para comer_

_Ya voy_

Luego de comer unos ricos onigiris y Sakura comiera su helado de postre siguieron su camino en la entrada se toparon con el guardia Ino bajo a la recepción a para pagar la cabaña les dieron la llave la cabaña numero diecinueve estacionaron el auto enfrente de la cabaña y desempacaron era hermosa tenía una enorme sala con chimenea según les habían dicho hacia frio en la noche habían dos balcones uno en frente donde se veía el auto y el de atrás tenía una hermosa vista a una cascada entre los arboles había una cocina enorme con todo lo necesario para cocinar el baño principal era hermoso tenía una enorme tina las habitaciones estaban bastante separadas con una enorme cama matrimonial como les había dicho Ino cada una tenía un baño también pero no tan grande como el baño principal también habían espejos y roperos pero la habitación que enamoro a las dos chicas fue la que tenía el balcón con la vista a la catarata ambas querían la habitación así que lo dejaron a piedra papel o tijeras ganando Sakura

_Mira esta habitación Sasuke-kun es hermosa_

_Sí que lo es _

_Es un lugar muy bonito y hay una playa no muy lejos de aquí podríamos ir mañana Sasuke-kun si que dices_

_Hmp tal vez un beso me ayude a decidirlo_

_Jajaja Sasuke ven aquí_ dijo poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke se puso de puntitas para llegar a sus labios y comenzar un beso francés que tanto les gustaba darse Sasuke la agarro de la cintura apretándola más contra el bajo sus manos un poquito más encontrándose con una de las partes de la anatomía de su novia que lo volvía loco así que se lo apretó haciendo que Sakura gimiera_ Sasu…Sasuke-kun jijiji esas manos donde las pueda ver_ rio tímida y sonrojada

_Lo…. Lo siento soy un atrevido_ dijo igual sonrojado

_Jijiji claro que no eres mi novio tienes ese derecho_ iba volver a besarlo pero fue interrumpida

_ ¡Sakura, Sasuke vamos son las seis las aguas termales las cierran hasta las diez y son mixtas recuerdan vamos que esperan!_ grito Ino entrando a la habitación

_Ya vamos Ino espérame si_ le dijo ella camino hasta su maleta para ponerse algo mas cómodo

_De acuerdo te espero afuera _

_Me voy con Ino Sasuke-kun cámbiate nos vemos haya_

_Está bien_

Está bien porque dijo eso estaba muy nervioso nunca había visto a Sakura desnuda ahora la vería desnuda si estaba nervioso y si su compañero se despertaba por ver a Sakura desnuda eso sería muy vergonzoso y si terminaban en algo mas y si hacían el amor y la lastimaba ahora se arrepentía de no haber leído los libros de su padrino el pervertido Kakashi le dijo que se los leyera por aquello y él lo ignoro y que tal si su tamaño no le gusta pero lo que menos le gustaba era que habrían muchos que se fijarían en el cuerpo de su novia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron juntas según hacia las aguas termales mixtas veía a su amiga muy nerviosa bueno ella también lo estaba si bien ya había visto a Sai desnudo la idea que Sai viera a su amiga desnuda o ella viera al novio de su amiga desnuda no le gustaba se había emocionado porque podría estar con su novio y podrían hacer el amor en las aguas termales se fueron a cambiar les ofrecieron unas lindas batas y su ropa estaba guardada llegaron hasta donde las aguas termales mixtas entraron y un chico las detuvo

_¿Ustedes son pareja?_

_Que pregunta es esa yo no soy lesbiana_ grito Ino enojada

_No señorita normalmente se les permite entrar con su pareja para evitar malentendidos y se les asigna una cuevita y sé que es algo racista pero no se permiten hombres con hombres ni mujeres con mujeres por respeto a los demás_

_Oh no pero nosotros si tenemos pareja los podemos esperar adentro no nos desvestiremos tranquilo esperaremos por nuestros novios y usted nos asignan nuestra ¿cuevita?_

_Hay si lo se señoritas es algo raro pero para cuando abrieron el lugar cacharon una pareja en medio acto todos las demás parejas reclamaron y algunos fisgoneaban a la pareja del otro así que se construyeron las cuevitas para que estuvieran cómodo con sus parejas … _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por todo el lugar se hubiera ido con su novia mejor y era demasiado orgulloso para preguntarle a alguien siguió caminando buscando las aguas termales dio una vuelta y choco con alguien cuando se fijo se dio cuenta que era Sai

_También estas perdido_

_Si_

_Debí irme con las chicas _dijo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke

_¿Qué? Dije irme no ver desnuda a Sakura ese es tu paraíso personal no el mío_

_Mmm un paraíso que conoceré hoy_ dijo ganándose una mirada de Sai_ Porque me vez así_

_Te diste cuenta que dijiste eso en voz alta_

No eso era una mala broma se le había salido sus pensamientos tan emocionado y nervioso estaba

_Se me salió_

_Eso quiere decir que tu y Sakura aun no lo hacen_ si de ante mano sabia la respuesta lo quería escuchar de Sasuke

_No, me da miedo lastimarla_

_Ahhh mi querido amigo solo déjate llevar si tienes que ser cuidado pero si estas nervioso ella estará nerviosa déjate llevar as que ella lo disfrute y este segura _

_Mmm y no olvides los condones_

_Que…_

_No tienes condones_

_Pues no_

_Es tu día de suerte en la habitación tengo otra caja para ya tu sabes jejeje siempre ando preparado no sabes lo apasionada que puede llegar hacer una mujer_

_..._

_Disculpe sabe donde están las aguas termales_

Luego de que las chicas les dijeran donde estaban se encaminaron vieron a las chicas sentadas en una banca

_Sasuke-kun es tímido Ino no creo que vaya hacer algo de lo que tú crees_

_Tú también eres muy tímida Sakura como quieres que Sasuke de el paso_

_Tampoco quiero presionarlo quiero que simplemente se dé amo a Sasuke y el a mi así que dejare que las circunstancias decidan_

_Pensaba igual que tu cuando conocí a Sai a los dos años de estar juntos estaba insegura pero él me dio la seguridad no te presionare más amiga_

_Gracias Ino_

_Cof cof estamos aquí_

_Porque tardaron tanto_

_Nos perdimos_

_Bueno ellos son su pareja_ le interrumpió el chico

_Si_ dijeron Sasuke y Sai viendo con odio al chico

_Bien cuevita nueve y once_

_Vamos Sai_ dijo jalándolo

_Vamos a la nuestra Sasuke_

_Si _

Caminaron hasta su cuevita era muy bonita ahí un pequeño vestidor y la pequeña piscina donde salía vapor con un poco de vergüenza se quito la bata quedando desnuda ante la atenta mirada de su novio se metió poco a poco

_Sasuke me acompañas_ su novio trago grueso y no lo pensó dos veces al igual que ella se quito la bata y entro_ ven aquí no muerdo_

_"Pero yo si"_ fueron sus pensamientos antes de nadar hasta donde estaba su novia se acerco lo suficiente para admirarla que cuerpo piernas torneadas y bonitas vientre plano un ombligo sexy y sus pechos oh sus pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños apostaría que le cabían perfectos en sus manos y esos grandes y redondeados glúteos _ eres hermosa Sakura_ le dijo tomándola de la cintura bajo su cabeza en busca de los labios de su novia y ahí empezó de nuevo su beso francés la lucha de sus lenguas

Sentía como su chico la apretaba más a su cuerpo y que cuerpo esos cuadritos estaban para ponerles chocolate y chuparlos y esas fuertes piernas que marcaban músculos era un Dios griego su novio ya tenía la teoría pero verlo desnudo se lo confirmo y ese beso la hacía temblar sintió algo que se apretaba contra su vientre eso era

_Sasuke-kun_ le dijo separándose dirigiendo su mirada hacia su vientre Sasuke la imito

_No puede ser esto es tan vergonzoso_ dijo sonrojado viendo su miembro erguido

_No te preocupes Sasuke-kun lo tomare como un cumplido _le dijo sonriendo

_Esto es tu culpa Saku_ dijo riendo alzándola ella de inmediato enredo la sus piernas a la cintura

_Mi culpa_

_Si por ser la novia más guapa y sexy_ dijo mordiéndole un hombro

_ ¡Sasuke-kun no me muerdas!_

_Lo siento_ susurro para volverse apoderar de sus labios la temperatura subía entre ellos su cuerpo le pedía algo mas

_Sasuke quieres hacer el amor_

_Saku tu quieres_

_Si y tu_

_Claro que si vamos a la habitación quiero que sea especial _ dijo saliendo con ella en brazos

_Jijiji de acuerdo Sasuke-kun_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban ya metidos en la piscina Sai la tenia acorralada contra una de las paredes la besaba ansioso y sus manos impaciente tocaban todo su cuerpo ella solo lo abrazaba y el daba besos en el cuello en la oreja y uno que otro en la boca cuando sus labios se encontraban sus lenguas ansiosas salían al ataque

_Jajaja Sai espera_

_Que espere bonita como quieres que haga eso ya me has tenido cinco meses en abstinencia _

_Desesperado esperaste más de dos años por mi_

_Y al final obtuve lo mejor estoy enamorado de una hermosa chica te amo Ino esperaría toda mi vida por ti pero no ahora tu me provocaste mírate eres hermosa esas curvas me vuelven loco tus hermosos ojos celestes son como un mar en el que me gusta perderme y eres la mejor novia _

_Sai eres tan tierno _dijo dándole un beso_ sabes se termina esa abstinencia quiero que me hagas el amor _

_Tus deseos son ordenes princesa además probaremos que se siente hacerlo bajo el agua_ con cuidado la acomodo entre sus piernas agarro su miembro y como si fuera su primera vez lo metió con cuidado en la vagina de su novia para empezar con un vaivén

_Sai mmm_ gimió cuando sintió la lengua de su novio en sus pechos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entraron riendo a la habitación el motivo no solo porque harían algo que ambos deseaban el otro motivo fue porque el compañero de Sasuke no se bajo así que se tuvo que ir abrazando a Sakura por la espalda durante todo el camino a su cabaña para que los demás no notasen su erección eso había calentado mas a Sakura sentir ese enorme pene rozando su trasero apostataría a que Sasuke estaba igual de caliente que ella abrieron la puerta tirando todo lo que encontraron de camino se iban besando Sasuke la córralo contra la pared y la beso por un rato bajo por su cuello dejándole un chupetón

_Espera aquí nena_ le dijo para salir corriendo a la habitación que era de Ino y Sai luego de encontrar lo que necesitaba volvió con Sakura

_ ¿Qué buscabas en la habitación de los chicos?_

_Esto Sai me lo ofreció digo no me molestaría verte embarazada serias más sexy pero esperemos un tiempo mas_ dijo agarrándola de la cintura haciendo que ella brincara y ella enredada sus pierna en su cintura

_Jajaja Sasuke_

_Como crees que serian peli rosas ojala no niñas no quiero estarle espantando los novios como lo hacía tu padre conmigo_

_Jajaja oh Sasuke cállate Jajaja_

_Cállame Jajaja_ le dijo entrando a su habitación acostándola con cuidado acostándose encima de ella sin aplastarla

_Así_ le dijo molestándolo quitándole la bata esta se deslizo por el cuerpo de su novio dejándolo nuevamente desnudo

_Si_ le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado

_Hmp_ le dijo para rápidamente para acostarlo y posicionarse encima de el desato el nudo de la bata quedando igual que el desnuda dejando a un Sasuke embobado_ ahora te callas Sasuke-kun_

_Eres tan hermosa Sakura no me importa decírtelo una y otra vez _ sus manos pasaron de sus piernas hasta su cintura subió hasta toparse con los pechos de Sakura dejo sus manos ahí como esperando la aprobación de Sakura esta le guiño un ojo así que les dio un apretón

_Ahhh Sasuke-kun_ gimió moviendo sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran

_Mmm Saku_ gimió igual se sentó y atrapo uno de los pechos de Sakura con su boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_Ahhh Sai_ gimió mas fuerte habían salido hacerlo bajo el agua estaba siendo una experiencia muy interesante y placentera el agua te golpea con el movimiento

_Mmm Ino ahhh_ lo sentía su novia lo apretaba y el sentía que se liberaba igual_ Ino ahhh_

_ ¡Sai!_ lo llamo asustada

_Que pasa_ jadeo asustado

_El condón no te lo pusiste _

_Maldición lo olvide límpiate bien rápido_

_Eso es una tontería Sai_

_ ¡Solo hazlo!_

_Bien_ dijo para rápidamente limpiarse_ si esto llega a tener consecuencias te culpo Sai_

_Lo siento_ dijo acercándosele_ me gustas tanto y estaba tan ansioso que lo olvide y si tiene consecuencias estoy seguro que sería la consecuencia más linda y la más importante de mi vida_

_Perdóname tu a mi por reaccionar así yo aun no termino mi carrera y un bebe lleva mucho_

_Pero yo ya termine la mía si pasa no te preocupes me asegurare de que nada les falte te amo_

_También te amo vámonos los chicos nos deben esperar para comer_

Se mudaron y salieron en busca de sus amigos el chico que los atendió en el principio les dijo que ya se había ido e iban muy acaramelados supuso que estarían haciendo y era mejor no interrumpirlos

_Sabes chico nos quedaremos otro rato_

_De acuerdo_

_Mas te vale ponerte condón esta vez_ dijo riendo jalando a Sai sería una larga noche bueno hasta que cerraran las aguas termales

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mmm estas lista nena_ le dijo colocándose el condón

_Si hazlo Sasuke seamos uno_

_Está bien lo hare despacio si te duele dímelo_ lentamente fue introduciendo su pene en la vagina de Sakura se sentía bien pero sabía que no era la misma sensación para su novia que ya estaba haciendo caras de dolor _ mi amor estas bien_

_Si solo me duele un poquito sigue si_ dijo abrazándolo

_Bien_ se hundió mas en ella se topo con la barrera así que de una la rompió

_Auuu mmm_ unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

_Estas sangrando_ le dijo Sakura pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de su novio

_No te preocupes es algo normal si_

_Me quedare quieto dime cuando ya no sientas dolor si_

_Claro_ es ese lapso de tiempo se besaron Sasuke recostó su cabeza en los pechos de Sakura_ ya puedes moverte amor_ y así empezó lento y pausado no olvidaba que erala primera vez de su novia aumento la velocidad de las embestidas porque ella se lo pidió

_Eres tan estrecha Sakura deliciosamente estrecha_

_Y tu tan grande Sasuke ahhh te amo_

_Ahhh Saku también te amo_

Pasaron horas satisfaciéndose mutuamente hasta que terminaron cansados Sasuke recostó a Sakura en su pecho

_Nena_

_Mmm_

_Te amo y creo que ya es tiempo de decírtelo ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Que…_ pregunto sorprendida él se levanto de la cama saco de su maleta una cajita rosada se volvió acostar volvió acomodar a Sakura en su pecho

_Quieres ser mi esposa y convertirte en la señora Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha suena perfecto en ti_

_ ¡Si claro que si Sasuke-kun te amo!_

Y esas fueron sus vacaciones al día siguiente fueron a la playa Ino y Sai se perdieron por tres horas y ellos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de estar solos todas esas horas

Cinco años después

La pequeña peli negra de cuatro años salió corriendo apenas su madre la bajo del auto solo quería llegar y jugar con su amigo Inojin porque su madre no entendía toco el timbre barias veces hasta que su tía le abrió

_Hola tía Ino donde esta Inojin_

_Enseguida baja cielo espéralo adentro_ le dijo mientras esperaba a Sakura y Sasuke

_Ese pequeño terremoto tuyo está adentro_ le dijo Ino riendo

_Le gusta mucho estar aquí_

_Vamos pasen_

_Sarada no tienes que salir corriendo así sabes que mamá no puede correr tras de ti no vuelvas hacer eso es peligroso_ le regaño Sasuke Sakura tenía siete meses esperaban otro bebe

_Lo siento papi_

_No vuelvas hacerlo si_

_Está bien_

_ ¡Sarada-chan!_ grito el ojo celeste feliz de ver a su amiga ahí bajo corriendo las escaleras para abrazarla

_Inojin sabes no debes bajar corriendo las escaleras te puedes caer hola futuro yerno de Inojin_

_No lo creo_

_Solo míralos se ven tan lindos _

_Dije no lo creo_

"Las mejores vacaciones"

-FIN-

**Ah me tomo todo el di espero que te guste Yomi20 está muy largo lo sé pero puse todo mi empeño espero les guste **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	10. Jugando con clones

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**One shot Sasusaku**

**OCC (Cambio en la actitud de los personajes)**

**_Diálogos_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

_**Flash Back**_

**Vocabulario Soez ósea obsceno**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jugando con clones**

Grande era la sorpresa la que le tenía a Sasuke un pajarito le había dicho que la fantasía de su esposo era verla usando únicamente su delantal de cocina y porque no Sasuke volvía hoy le había avisado y Sarada había salido de misión y no volvía hasta el siguiente día estuvo practicando así que nada podía salir mal su Sasuke-kun hoy jugaría con sus clones después de dejar a su hija en la entrada de la puerta de la aldea y le advirtió a Konohamaru que si a su hija le pasaba algo lo despellejaba se fue de vuelta a su casa limpio la casa de arriba abajo preparo algo de cenar compro muchas velitas las puso por toda la casa y practico hacer su justu las horas pasaron estaba impaciente por ver a su esposo una hora antes encendió todas las velas espero paciente a escuchar **Estoy en casa **de su esposo estaba muy ansiosa había pasado un largo año desde la última vez que hizo el amor con Sasuke y siendo sinceros extrañaba sentir cada parte de su cuerpo sus cuerpos acoplarse a la perfección como si el destino era que siempre estuvieran juntos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo año volvía definitivamente a su hogar ya quería estar con su familia tener entre sus brazos a su esposa esa piel dulce y suave que le daba calor y seguridad estar con su hija y porque no hacer un hermanito para Sarada si porque tenía que admitir que lo que más extrañaba era hacerle el amor a su esposa oírla gemir su nombre cuando él la volvía loca de placer sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda sus cuerpos a un ritmo la última vez que hicieron el amor fue algo espectacular pero difícil su hija los podría escuchar como no hacer gritar de placer a su esposa ese vez tuvieron que reprimir varios gemidos por parte de ambos acelero el paso ya estaba en las puertas de Konoha en unos minutos llegaría a su casa grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver el interior de la casa lleno de velitas haciendo un camino por toda la casa

_Sakura estoy en casa_ mas nadie le contesto unas suaves risas lo alertaron de diferentes partes empezaron a salir Sakuras y que Sakuras si sabía que su esposa estaba buena y tenía muchas cualidades especiales estas lo dejaron sin aliento era como tener una fantasía pero todas juntas ahí en grupo habían nueve Sakuras si las había contado habían tres desnudas como extrañaba ver ese cuerpecito una vestida de gatita de su cabello salían unas orejas de gato rosadas haciendo juego con una larga cola y un corsé blanco y un hilo del mismo color lo quería volver loco Sakura sabía muy bien lo que provocaban esos sexys hilos vio otra con una de sus largas camisas no traía sostén y tenia si tendría una larga charla con Sakura un hilo esta vez negro otra con un sexy babydoll de encaje color menta hacia resaltar sus ojos esta vez con apretado cachetero y esos cachetes que se asomaban por esa sexy prenda su amigo se estaba poniendo duro muy duro otra que parecía recién salida del baño con su toalla rodeando ese exquisito cuerpo y su cabello mojado Dios calma compañero se dijo mentalmente una vestida de enfermera pero no cualquier enfermera esta tenía un sexy vestido blanco que hacia resaltar sus pechos unas mallas rojas adornando aquellas lindísimas piernas con unos tacones esta Sakura le guiño un ojo cuando el termino de verla de arriba abajo y la ultima tenia puesto su viejo poncho le encantaría descubrir que estaba desnuda debajo de el sintió un dolor entre sus piernas como no su compañero estaba feliz de tener a tantas Sakuras así de sexys

_Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun_ le dijeron todas en coro esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso muchas le cerraban los ojos otras se acercaron a darles un beso en la mejilla otra lo manoseo y porque se quejaría por el que siguiera sintió algo salirle de la nariz era todo un pervertido hmp era culpa de Sakura por darle esa gran sorpresa

_Tienes hambre Sasuke-kun_ le hablo la sexy doctora

_Y mucha _ le dijo perdiéndose en ese escote

_ ¡Sasuke-kun hablo de comida!_

_Ah sí también_

_Pervertido_ le susurro la sexy gatita abrazándolo desde atrás pasando sus manos por su pecho pervertido el después de toparse con todas ellas

_Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun provecho_ le dijo la del babydoll dejándole en la mesa el plato de comida trato de no perderse en el sexy cachetero sus manos ardían por darle una nalgada por Dios ya no podía su erección dolía mucho

_Déjanos liberar tu pene Sasuke -kun _le dijeron las tres Sakuras que estaban desnudas apareciendo entre sus piernas le bajaron el zipper del pantalón y le sacaron el pene por este

_Ahhh si_ gimió cuando sintió a una de las tres peli rosas pasar su lengua por la punta de su pene otra le masajeaba los testículos_ Ahhh mmm _ sentía como chupaban su pene de arriba abajo hasta toparse con su garganta cada una se lo metía un rato cuando quiso tomar su cabeza y marcar un ritmo las tres se hicieron para atrás saliendo de bajo de la mesa

_Eso no Sasuke-kun_ le dijo un de las tres

_No quieres jugar con nosotras Sasuke-kun_ le dijo la del poncho caminando hasta el sentándose en sus piernas eso lo paralizo porque también se sentó sobre su erección

_¿Y qué jugaríamos? _ le pregunto subiendo el poncho lentamente cuando estaba a punto de destapar su parte intima esta se levanto

_Bueno a que no adivinas cual Sakura es la de verdad_ lo reto la que tenia una de sus camisas lo abrazo por detrás le beso el cuello y le mordió la oreja

_Bueno a jugar_ sonrió de medio lado y antes de que la chica que tenia atrás se fuera la agarro de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas y la beso le quito su camisa y paso sus manos por esos perfectos pechos rozando con sus dedos los pezones la hizo mover sus caderas contra su polla de modo que sus sexos se rozaran después de unos cuantos roses se levanto con ella para poder meterle su pene

_Lo siento Sasuke-kun soy la equivocada_ le dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

_Así que tendré que probar una por una_ les dijo viendo a las ocho que quedaban estas pegaron un gritillo y corrieron a ocultarse en algún lugar sonrió de medio lado bien Sakura quería jugar el jugaría se acomodo metiendo su pene donde debía estar y fue en busca de alguna de las Sakuras entro al baño y encontró y al del sexy babydoll escondida en la tina_ aquí estas_

_Hola guapo_

_Hmp_ se metió con ella en la tina bueno sobre ella y la beso desesperado de un movimiento rápido la dejo arriba de él bajo sus manos por la espalda hasta encontrarse con esas dos redondeces traseras de su esposa que tanto le gustaba les dio un apretón le encantaba probar su nuevo brazo en todo para después darle una nalgada empezó a besar su cuello esta hacia lo mismo con el suyo le apretó los pechos y se los saco sobre el sostén que llevaba esta vez cuando estuvo a punto de meterse el seno de su esposa en la boca lo detuvo

_Vamos Sasuke-kun pensé que eras más inteligente _ se burlo esta para igual desaparecer en una nube de humo bueno la que sigue pensó busco en la sala nada en la cocina nada bajo al cuarto de lavado y ahí encontró al trió ese trió que no terminaron de darle su mamada

_Nos encontraste Sasuke-kun_

_Si tengo algo pendiente con ustedes tres_ les dijo viéndolas las tres lo rodearon lo tocaban por todas partes

_Sasuke-kun tienes mucha ropa_ le susurro una por detrás le dio una nalgada la que tenía en frente lo beso bajo sus manos a botón de su pantalón lo abrió y le bajo sus pantalones dejándolo en bóxers la de atrás le quito el chaleco y la que estaba un lado corrió a la de enfrente y le fue quitando la camisa de manga larga botón por botón _estas tan caliente como nosotras Sasuke-kun_ le dijo tirando la camisa por ahí le dio la espalda tomo las manos de Sasuke y las paseo por todo su cuerpo

_Tal vez_ le dijo besándole en cuello

_Lastima Sasuke-kun pero no somos nosotras es lógico porque nos buscaste_

_Yo solo quería jugar_ le dio un beso a cada una _ adiós hermosas_

_Diviértete Sasuke-kun_ las tres desaparecieron salió de ahí y siguió buscando esta vez vio a su gatita en la sala como esperándolo

_Nya Sasuke-kun que cuerpo_

_Hmp ven aquí mi gatita_ la llamo se sentó en el sillón

_Nya Sasuke-kun _ esta iba caminado de cuatro sensualmente hasta estar cerca de Sasuke se puso entre las piernas de este_ Nya Sasuke-kun no me quieres dar de tu leche nya_ uf eso si lo éxito

_Claro que si mi gatita_ se saco su pene por la abertura que tenía el bóxer _ abre la boca para mi gatita_ esta la abrió formando una o metió su pene una y otra vez_ hazlo tu sola saca tu leche gatita_ le dijo le apretó un pecho

_Nya travieso _ le dijo se metió el pene de Sasuke hasta sentir que se atragantaba Sasuke le tomo la cabeza haciendo un ritmo cuando sentía su orgasmo su gatita se detuvo no puede ser cierto pensó si la estaba pasando tan bien_ Nya lo siento Sasuke-kun que la verdadera Sakura tome tu leche_ le dijo y desapareció ya se estaba empezando a cansar de este juego volvió a emprender su búsqueda esta vez las encontró en el cuarto de su hija la sexy enfermera y la recién salida del baño ya cansado de la situación no hizo mucho

_Ya quien de ustedes es la verdadera_

_Jajaja no seas obstinado Sasuke-kun_ le dijo la enfermera

_Uf Sasuke-kun que te embarren con el helado parta devórate_ le dijo la Sakura que solo llevaba una toalla

_No mas juegos solo te falta una suerte Sasuke-kun diviértete esta noche_ las chicas rieron y desaparecieron así que era la que tenía el pocho hmp y la tubo justo en sus piernas salió del cuarto de su hija en busca de Sakura y justo esta iba pasando por el pasadizo pego un grito y salió corriendo sin perder tiempo fue detrás de ella

_Te voy a atrapar preciosa_ le dijo corriendo más rápido

_No Jajaja no me atrapas Sasuke-kun_ corrió hasta donde estaba su habitación entro mas no encontró a Sakura con su poncho puesto encontró algo mejor muchísimo mejor que lo dejo sin aliento ahí estaba su esposa usando como ropa un delantal justo su fantasía mas intima siempre veía a su esposa andar con su delantal limpiando de aquí para allá y un día se imagino a su esposa si usara como ropa solo el delantal uff de solo imaginarla agachándose recogiendo algo del piso y tener en bandeja esas dos carnosos cachetes

_Tardaste mucho Sasuke-kun_ camino hasta el paso sus manos por su cuello sus pechos se aplastaron con el pecho de Sasuke este sintió los erectos pezones de Sakura eso lo calentó mas trago grueso

_Joder Saku te vez uff no tengo palabras para describirlo_

_Te gusta_ le dijo separándose dándole una vuelta moviendo sus caderas sensualmente

_Gustarme es poco estoy duro como piedra_ Sakura solo rio ante lo dicho por tu esposo_ es mejo que en mis fantasías_

_Puedo notarlo déjame aliviar eso Sasuke-kun_ lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo caminar hasta la cama Sasuke se zafo de su agarre y la abrazo por atrás metió sus manos por dentro del delantal paso sus manos sobre los pechos de Sakura los apretó después le pellizco los pezones rozo su pene contra las nalgas de Sakura esta gimió ante esa caricia

_Esta vez no vas a desaparecer o algo así_ le pregunto besando su cuello

_No Sasuke-kun me tienes apara ti solito_

_Eso me agrada sabes una muy sexy gatita me dijo que quería mi leche dime mi sexy cocinera tu quieres mi leche_ Sakura rio recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos

_Claro que quiero tu leche ven siente aquí si_ lo sentó en la orilla de la cama lo beso sus lenguas se enredaron beso su cuello dándole unas mordidas bajo por su fornido pecho le chupo las tetillas y siguió bajando chupando los músculos de Sasuke lo hizo levantarse un poco para poder bajar los bóxers y dejarlo finalmente desnudo se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Sasuke tomo el pene entre sus manos y le empezó a masturbar movía su mano de arriba abajo rápidamente paso un poco de saliva en la punta para después metérselo todo un gruñido por parte de Sasuke le indico que le gusto lo que hizo lo saco completamente y lo volvió a meter hizo esto unas cinco veces más para después jugar con la punta del pene movía su lengua sobre esta bajo para chupar los testículos también lamio de arriba abajo por fuera masajeo las bolas de Sasuke y volvió a metérselo por completo Sasuke le toma la cabeza la movía de modo que fuera más rápido

_Si así Saku joder que rico chupas mmm_ unas lamidas después Sasuke sintió que su orgasmo se aproximaba_ Saku aquí viene tu leche nena_

_Mmm Sasuke dame tu leche_ gimió ansiosa chupo una vez más para después oír un ronco gemido de Sasuke para sentir algo caliente en su cara y parte de su boca la punta de Sasuke todavía salía un poco acerco su boca y empezó a chupar los restos que quedaban con sus dedos se quito lo que tenía en su cara para después chuparlo era muy erótico ante la vista de Sasuke

_Eres la mejor perdona te ensucie_ le dijo limpiando con sus dedos un poco de su semen grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Sakura lamiéndole el dedo _no hagas eso me pongo duro de nuevo_

_Más vale que te pongas duro porque esto apenas comienza _

_Ya lo creo_ le dijo dándole un beso la levanto y se acostó con ella encima se dieron un largo y apasionado beso sus lenguas enredadas en una batalla sin fin Sasuke bajo sus manos a las nalgas de Sakura para apretarlas hizo que ella gimiera d un rápido movimiento la dejo debajo él le mordió la oreja le beso el cuello dejando chupetones le encantaba verle los chupetones también verla enojada porque tendría que cubrirlos pero al el poco le importaba ella era suya tenía que dejarlo claro le desato el lazo que amaraba el delantal por su cuello lo bajo y se deleito viendo esos pechos perfectos los acuno en sus manos los masajeo oír gemir a su peli rosa era música par sus oídos bajo su cabeza saco su lengua y le dio un lengüetazo a un pezón su otra mano jugaba con el otro lo pellizcaba y apretada el pecho jugó con su boca y su lengua con ambos por un buen rato los mamo como si fuera un bebe bajo por su vientre desato el segundo nudo le quito el delantal y lo mando a volar alguna parte de la habitación beso su vientre bajo un poco mas hasta encontrarse con esa zona tan sensible de su esposa le acaricio las piernas y las abrió poco a poco y hundió su rostro ahí levanto su vista Sakura lo veía fijamente Sasuke le guiño un ojo para después dar un lengüetazo Sakura soltó un gemido Sasuke sonrió para seguir con su tarea chupó su clítoris una otra vez lo toco con su dedos le abrió un poco más las piernas para pasar su lengua mejor por ahí siguió un largo rato

_Ahhh Sasuke mmm ahhh me…_ no termino de decir sus líquidos salieron y Sasuke no desperdicio nada todo lo bebió

_Mmm Saku sabes tan bien y oírte gemir hizo que mi compañero se levantara_

_Sasuke-kun_ le sonrió le acaricio la mejilla _hagamos el amor sin control como locos como siempre lo hacemos_

_Esperaba que dijeras eso_ la beso y sin aviso entro en ella de golpe ambos gimieron esperaron tanto estar así y así empezó su noche unidos como uno solo las envestidas no se hicieron esperar los fuertes gemidos sus cueros pidiendo más llevar a ritmo sus caderas largas horas pasaron diferentes posiciones se hicieron en esa enorme cama matrimonial este era el quinto orgasmo descansaban unos cantos minutos para recuperar el aliento luego seguían

_Saku ponte de cuatro_ le dijo Sasuke jadeando

_ ¿Disculpa?_

_Vamos nena esto te va a gustar_ esta le hizo caso más le valía que le gustara sintió como Sasuke le chupaba su entrada trasera eso la alerto

_No Sasuke por ahí no_

_Esto te gustara preciosa inténtalo_ le dijo chupando mas su entrada metió sus dedos también Sakura dio un gritillo de dolor Sasuke volvió a pasar saliva por ahí

_Mmmmm_ gruño dudosa_ mas te vale sino harás la limpieza de la casa por un mes_

_De acuerdo_ cogió su pene para dirigirlo a su entrada trasera rozo su punta y la oyó gemir

_Ten cuidado mi amor_

_Claro nena_ metí la punta de mi pene su entrada se dilata un poco joder me presiona es excitante lo meto mas ella vuelve a gemir me quedo quieto para que se acostumbre lo saco y lo vuelo a meter una vez mas seguí con las embestidas lentas

_Ahhhhhh Sasuke más rápido méteme tu polla más rápido_

_Joder Saku se me pone más dura cuando me hablas así _le dijo agarrándole los pechos apretándoselos

_Así tu polla se pone dura Sasuke-kun_

_Ahhh si mi amor no hagas eso_ el diablillo interior de Sakura despertó

_Mmm polla Sasuke siento tu polla en mi culo_

_Saku_ le advirtió aumentando las envestidas

_Te gusto como de chupe tu polla Sasuke o prefieres que le diga falo o pene_ le siguió molesto jadeando

_Joder Saku calla yo no te digo_ salió del culo de su esposa sentía que se venia que mejor forma de hacerlo en su vagina le dio vuela y la penetro Sakura gimió fuertemente_ te gusta que te coma el coño Saku te gusta cuando te toco la concha_ Sakura comenzó a reír y gemir Dios su esposo era tan bueno en la cama

_Me encanta que lo digas me pongo mas cachonda y amo cuando me comes el coño_ le dijo lo beso con pasión también sentía que se venía _ como a ti te gusta que te chupe la polla_

_Ahhh Sakura_ gimió cuando se vino se dijo caer en el cuerpo de su esposa recostó su cabeza en los pechos de Sakura

_Mmm Sasuke_ jadeo respiraba profundo tenía que recuperar el aliento su respiración y la de Sasuke se fue normalizando salió de ella y se acomodo a su lado las cinco de la mañana

_Saku este fue nuestro record_ le dijo Sasuke Sakura miro el reloj de la pared y rio

_Eso fue lo mejor debemos seguir haciendo eso me encanto_

_Bueno no tendré que limpiar por un mes te amo_ dijo riendo

_Cierto también te amo_

_Es tarde hay que dormir, Saku como sabias lo de mi fantasía sexual_ Sakura comenzó a reír

_Bueno un pajarito muy asustado me lo dijo_

_ ¿Un pajarito?_ si el único que sabía era Boruto eso enano bocón anduvo de chismoso _como se llama ese pajarito

_No te diré Sasuke duérmete_

_Una pista_

_No ya duerme_

_Sakuuu_

_Cállate ya Sasuke ya paso no te agrado cumplir tu fantasía_

_Y mucho peo quiero saber quien fue_ Sakura dio respiro profundo e ignoro a su esposo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó primero recogió las velas ordeno la casa hizo el desayuno despertó a Sasuke desayunaron pasaron la tarde juntos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Sarada venia entrando por la puerta ahí estaba su padre su madre le dio una sonrisa y ella entro corriendo abrazarlo él la recibió con los brazos abiertos

_Llegaste antes pa_

_Si quería volver a verlas como te fue en tu misión_

_Bien estoy un poco cansada_

_Bien descansa yo tengo que ir hacer un mandado no me tardo_ no las dejo responderles nada cuando ya se había ido

_Mamá estas muy feliz pásate la noche con papá_ baya que su hija era directa su respuesta fue instantánea su madre se sonrojo

_Si Sarada pase la noche con tu padre_ se posa más roja

_No mamá cumpliste la fantasía de papá _

_Si_

_Hay mamá ahora papá me odiara por decirte no te hubiese dicho nada mejor no sabes guardar un secreto_

_Pero no le dije quien me dijo despreocúpate mi niña_

_Bien_

_Ven aquí duerme un rato_

_Si_ dijo feliz se acomodo en los brazos de su madre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los tantas arboles del ampo de entrenamiento estaba Boruto guindando de sus pies y Sasuke con su ceño fruncido

_Pequeño bocón le dijiste a Sakura sobre mi fantasía_

_ ¡No se lo juro Sasuke-sensei yo no dije nada!_

_Solo tu sabias_

_Pero yo no dije nada_ lloraba el rubio

*FIN*

**Y que les pareció Jajaja ya saben no pude resistirme escribir una historia respecto a esa fantasía de Sasuke espero les haya gustado **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	11. Mosquitos en la habitacion

**Hola aquí con otro one shot**

**Aclaraciones **

**Vocabulario Soez**

**Sasusaku**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán diferentes actitudes)**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

**_"Comillas negras"_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mosquitos en la habitación**

Una linda peli rosa corría bajo la lluvia con su bolso en la espalda iba camino a la casa de su novio les habían dejado una tarea en parejas tenían tiempo para hacerla pero a ella no le gustaba retrasar las cosas la tarea tenían que entregarla en lunes y era viernes tenían dos días para hacerla pero tenía planes para esos dos días así harían la tarea de una vez y así estar libres toco el timbre varias veces hasta que su novio le abrió la vio sorprendido

_Estas empapada donde dejaste tu sombrilla_

_La olvide_

_Pasa iré a traerte un paño para que te seques_

_Está bien_

Un peli negro bajo las escaleras venia con audífonos chasqueando los dedos muy concentrado en la música hasta que topo con la mata de pelo rosa

_Cuñis esta empapada se te olvido la sombrilla o tratas de seducir a mi inocente hermanito_

_Ja inocente hermanito no solo olvide la sombrilla Itachi_

_Aquí tienes amor_

_Amor que tierno Sasuke-chan_

_Tu no ibas a ver a tu novia Itachi_ le gruño sonrojado y molesto

_Cierto adiós_ dijo tomando la sombrilla_ regreso en la noche mamá y papá también recuerda que andan en una reunión no hagan nada pervertido de lo contrario usen protección_ rio cerrando la puerta antes de que su hermanito le tirara algo

_Disculpa eso ya sabes cómo es Itachi_

_No es nada amor_ le dijo acercándose dándole un beso que se convirtió en una muy apasionado Sasuke enredo sus manos en la cintura de Sakura acercándola más a su cuerpo sin importarle que su ropa se mojara la hizo dar un brinquito la alzo y camino con ella hasta su habitación _ Hola_ le dijo cuando se separaron

_Hola_ le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella ese beso lo había prendido_ y a Itachi que le pasa siempre usamos protección_ dijo riendo Sakura le seguido camino a su armario busco una camisa de manga larga negra se la paso a su novia_ Ten cámbiate no quiero que te enfermes_

_Hmp lo que tú quieres es verme las piernas Sasuke_

_Si así es, no me provoques cámbiate para empezar el trabajo_

_Jajaja de acuerdo_

Luego de cambiarse se sentaron hacer el trabajo descansaban de vez en cuando para después seguir era largo la lluvia no cesaba los truenos le hicieron compañía a lo que se produjo una tormenta estaba sentada en la computadora buscando imágenes ya llevaban varias imprimidas tenían que recortar y pegar parecía un trabajo de niños de kínder solo que con mucha información su estomago rujio Sasuke se burlo de ella y bajo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer habían pasado dos largas horas y aun no terminaban un fuerte rayo cayó provocando que se fuera la luz

_No, no maldición maldito rayo ahhh_ maldijo desesperada todavía le faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer

_Calma Saku podemos terminar mañana _

_Pero mañana era día libre Sasuke iríamos a las piscinas con los chicos_

_Mira Sakura si todos estaban haciendo el trabajo hoy no creo que lo hayan terminado nosotros vamos a la mitad si sea mañana o el domingo lo terminaremos_

_Si debería irme a casa_

_Eso si que no señorita ya viste la hora_ ella pareció extrañarse saco su celular del bolso para comprobar la hora las nueve de la noche

_Es muy tarde_

_Si llama a tus padres diles que te quedaras durmiendo aquí_

_Así que me quedare aquí durmiendo_

_Si al menos que quieras hacer algo más divertido_ le dijo acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura besándola con pasión

_Jajaja ya de acuerdo Sasuke hagamos algo más divertido llamare a mamá y le diré que me quedare a dormir_ dijo tomando su celular llamándole a su madre Sasuke no la soltó en ningún momento_ Hola ma, si sé que es tarde me quedare aquí durmiendo aja…_ Sasuke le besaba el cuello y sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo aquellas caricias la estaban prendiendo estaba hablando con su madre y su novio no le ayudaba a concentrarse en la conversación que tenían_ si dormiré en otra habitación no te preocupes ma si adiós mamá_ susurro excitada Sasuke le había quitado la camisa negra de botones la prenda callo a sus pies bajo una de sus manos le corrió un poco las bragas y la empezó acariciar jugaba con su clítoris poco a poco fue metiendo dos dedos en su vagina metiéndolos una y otra vez su otra mano se dedicaba a su pecho derecho lo apretaba pellizcaba el pezón él le besaba el cuello y el hombro_ Sasuke ahhh lo has hecho al propio_ le dijo tomando su cabeza acercándolo a ella para besarlo sus lenguas hacían una danza sexual tomo el labio de su novio entre sus dientes y lo jalo

_Mmm dormirás en otro cuarto Saku_ le dijo entre besos

_Bueno eso es lo que mamá piensa_ sonrió moviendo su trasero rozándolo con la entre pierna de Sasuke

_Uy Saku_ gimió sintiendo como su amigo se levantaba lo que su novia hacia le gustaba_ Hmp mentirosa y traviesa_ le dijo riendo se sentó en la cama y hizo que Sakura se acostara boca abajo en sus piernas_ necesitas un castigo_ le dijo bajándole las bragas

_Amor que me vas hacer_ le dijo inocente volviéndolo a ver haciendo un puchero

_Sabes Saku eres muy hermosa tienes un cuerpo hermoso toda tu eres una ricura tienes unas muy lindas nalgas_ dijo acariciándole una de las nalgas para luego darle una fuerte nalgada

_Ahhh Sasuke, no dime que no viste esa película_ gimió del dolor aunque esa acción le había excitado un poco

_Cual las cincuenta sombras de no sé quien_ rio le volvió hacer lo mismo

_Ahhh si esa_

_Emm la vi pero esto es algo más personal que novio no quiere nalguear a su novia_

_Hmp bueno ahora me toca a mi hacerte sufrir_ le dijo levándose de aquella incómoda posición lo recostó en la cama le quito la camisa le beso la oreja para después morderla bajo por su cuello y entretenerse un rato ahí lo beso con pasión y como había hecho antes le mordió el labio esta vez hasta hacerlo sangrar bajo un poco mas por su quijada la mordió y siguió su camino por el musculoso pero no exagerado cuerpo de su novio es que estaba para comérselo esos músculos eran para ponerle helado ahí y chuparlo hasta no dejar nada bueno ella sin helado le encantaba hacer bailar su lengua por ese cuerpo con una mano acaricio por sobre el pantalón el pene de su novio que ya estaba despierto bajo entre besos hasta encontrarse con la faja del pantalón la quito y con ella quito los pantalones dejándolo en bóxers bajo besando igual hasta estar cerca donde marcaba el paquete paso la lengua y luego le dio un mordisco metió su mano en los bóxers de su novio encontrándose con su pene no le cavia en la mano eso siempre terminaba por excitándola aun mas le termino bajando los bóxers le beso la punta del pene para después metérselo a la boca chupar de arriba abajo su mano le masajeaba los testículos chupaba por fuera también se lo metía hasta que no le daba más los gemidos de su novio era lo que más le gustaba escuchar cada vez que le daba sexo oral porque con esos gemidos le decía que le encantaba lo que hacia

_Ay por Dios Sakura para necesito cogerte ya_ le dijo sentándose en la cama tomo a Sakura de la cintura la sentó en sus piernas cogió un condón tomo su pene se coloco y se hundió de una sola estocada en Sakura_ ahhh tan cálido y estrecho_ gimió tomando las caderas de Sakura moviéndolas de arriba abajo tomo entre su boca uno de los pechos de Sakura jugaba con su pezón lo mordió lo chupaba

_Ahhh Sasuke-kun mas rápido _gimió Sakura recostando a Sasuke en la cama para que la penetrara más rápido ella le besaba el cuello él le agarraba fuertemente las nalgas y de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada pasaron largos minutos diferentes pociones esos minutos se convirtieron en horas amándose como si fuera la primera vez besos apasionados y largos ahora se encontraban haciéndolo contra la pared Sasuke la tenia alzada ella había enredado sus piernas en la cadera de su novio que la penetraba con fuerza_ ahhh mmm_ gimió ese era en quinto orgasmo de esa larga noche

_Ahhh Saku_ gimió Sasuke para seguirle a su novia sus piernas le temblaban recostó su cabeza entre los pechos de su novia esta le acaricio sus cabellos negros

_Vamos a dormir Sasuke es tarde_ le dijo jadeando

_Si_ le dijo recuperando la respiración camino hasta su cama aun con ella alzada la recostó en la cama y se tumbo junto a ella Sakura rápidamente se acostó en el pecho de su novio quien la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente tomo la manta cubriendo su desnudez _Te amo Saku_

_Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun_ le dijo sonriendo se levando un poco y le dio un beso a su novio en los labios

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano Sakura tenía que ir a su casa a su madre le había llamado para que se fuera a su casa habían quedado de verse en la tarde para termina su trabajo las piscinas quedarían para el domingo se baño la madre de Sasuke le prestó ropa la familia Uchiha bajo a desayunar

_Bueno me voy a trabajar hasta luego Sakura_ dijo Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke y Itachi esposo de Mikoto se despidió de su esposa con un beso

_Sí que le vaya bien_

_Adiós padre_ dijeron Sasuke e Itachi

El desayuno siguió tranquilo entre las pláticas de Itachi y las historias de Mikoto para avergonzar a sus hijos

_Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir mamá me debe estar esperándose pondrá de mal humor si no llego ya_

_Yo te iré a dejar_

_De acuerdo gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso hasta luego_

_Ahorita llego mamá_

Tomo la mano de su novia entrelazando sus dedos iban hablando de cosas triviales durante el camino llegaron a la casa de Sakura él la tomo de la cintura para darle un beso ella enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello

_ ¡Suéltala jovencito ya la tuviste anoche no!_ grito el padre de Sakura saliendo del balcón

_No seas escandaloso kizashi la niña durmió en otra habitación ah hola Sasuke perdón por esto tan penoso_

_Hola señor y señora Haruno_

_Saku entra tenemos mucho que hacer_

_Si ya voy_

_Bueno tu padre tiene una idea de lo que hicimos anoche y tu madre te cree una santa paloma_ dijo riendo

_Jajaja cállate Sasuke nos vemos más tarde adiós_

Después de despedirse con un beso de su novia se encamino a su casa entro y no vio a nadie en la cocina tampoco en la sala camino a su cuarto y encontró a su madre y su hermano su madre tenía un mata insectos en la mano su hermano un repelente que echaba por toda su habitación

_Ey, ey pero que hacen_

_Matamos los mosquitos de tu cuarto para que no te molesten más_ le dijo su madre

_Mamá no hay mosquitos en mi cuarto_

_A no hermanito y que es eso que tienes en el cuello no son piquetes de mosquitos_

_ ¿Piquetes?_ pregunto confundido camino al baño y se vio el cuello esos no eran piquetes eran los chupetones que su novia le había dejado

_No lo son hermanito_

_Cállate Itachi_ le dijo poniéndose colorado

_Acaso son mosquitos con cabello rosa los que te hicieron eso_ le dijo su madre riendo

_Madre no tienes que ir a preparar el almuerzo o algo_

_Jajaja mi Sasu-chan ya es todo un hombre_

_Ma_

_Mi hermanito ya creció_ lloro Itachi

_Hay no puede ser_ se quejo Sasuke camino hasta su hermano y su madre empujándolos fuera de su cuarto_ mamá ve hacer el almuerzo si Itachi ver hacer que haces_

_Espera Sasuke quiero saber si usaste protección_ dijo antes de que Sasuke le cerrara la puerta del cuarto en la cara

_Adiós Itachi_ le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y se fue costar en la cama

_La usaste hermanito de que sabor_ le siguió molestando Itachi atreves de la puerta suspiro tomo su celular busco sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música sabor si menta el que a Sakura mas le gustaba para que chupara su pene pero cree que a su peli rosa le gusta más sin envoltorio así ambos lo disfrutan mas alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza su amigo ya se estaba poniendo duro

*FIN*

**Y que les pareció si te gusto déjame un comentario o favorito o como tú quieras y de verdad gracias a todos los que siguen estos one shot **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	12. Equipo de fútbol

**Hola aquí otro one shot**

**Mi gran equipo de fútbol y los que faltan**

**ACLARACIONES **

**Sasusaku**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Diálogos_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Era un día como cualquier otro los pájaros cantaban anunciando que era hora de despertar hacia frio claro era invierno una peli rosa acurrucada en la cama junto a ella una pequeña criatura de un año de edad se mantenía encima de su pecho dejándola con un poco de baba en su pijama el reloj empezó a sonar abrió sus ojos jade con cuidado acomodo a su hijo menor a un lado de la cama y le coloco una manta apago el reloj y se levanto la lucha comenzaría como todas las mañanas porque se preguntaran bueno estaba felizmente casada con Sasuke después de tanto ahora están juntos Sasuke sigue haciendo misiones por largas temporadas semanas meses incluso años y con las largas temporadas de misiones su esposo llegaba muy desesperado por hacer el amor era difícil criar a doce hijos revoltosos para su suerte sus cinco hijos mayores le ayudaban en lo que podían cuando se caso a los diecisiete se embarazaron de inmediato nunca olvidaría la cara de de Sasuke cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada de gemelos Itachi y Ryunnosuke sus hijos mayores de dieciocho años eran su mini copia le había dicho Sasuke cuando nacieron si eran peli rosas de ojos jade dos años más tarde nacieron Daisuke y Sannosuke otros gemelos de dieciséis años cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro no entendía porque gemelos hasta que Sasuke le dijo que él podía tener gemelos genética y su madre le confesó que ella también y que seguirían teniendo gemelos había decido quedarse con ellos cuatro pero Sasuke se había propuesto a restablecer el clan en un descuido suyo tuvieron relaciones sin protección esta vez nació una niña de ojos y cabello negro Sarada de quince años la mini papá le había llamado Ryunnosuke era la niña consentida Sasuke la adoraba y seguían teniendo hijos ya se había dado por vencida Sasuke siempre llegaban con las mismas deliciosas intenciones ni siquiera la dejaba respirar cuando ya estaban desnudos en la cama y por Dios que cada vez aprendía algo nuevo Sousuke y Mei eran mellizos de trece años Sou era peli negro de ojos verde jade y Mei era peli rosa de ojos negros , Kinnosuke tenía diez años era otro peli rosa de ojos verde oscuro después nacieron las trillizas esa fue una interesante experiencia era difícil tenía ocho hijos que atender no podía dejarlos solos y tenía una enorme barriga Sasuke le había pedido Naruto que no lo mandara de misión mas paso un año sin hacer misiones serias a las que lo mandaban duraban máximo dos días Eimy, Annie y Mikoto tenían cinco años peli negras con la diferencia en sus ojos las dos primeras los tenían de color verde jade y los de Mikoto eran verde oscuro y por ultimo su pequeño ángel esa si era una copia de Sasuke Matt tenía un año de edad era un niño alegre le estiraba los brazos a cualquiera para que lo alzaran era un vendido le decía ella cuando le estiraba los brazos al cualquier desconocido que viera en el camino, camino hasta el cuarto de Kinnosuke tenía que ir a la academia por ahora era el único que asistía

_Cariño despierta es hora de ir a la academia_ le dijo moviéndolo

_Mami hoy no quiero ir hace mucho frio_ le dijo acurrucándose más en la cama

_No jovencito tienes que ir, no quieres ser tan buen ninja como papá o tus hermanos_ le dijo quitándole la cobija sentándolo en su regazo

_Mmm si quiero ser un ambu como Itachi y Ryunnosuke_ dijo alzando el brazo como ella solía hacerlo sonrió

_Bien entonces ve a bañarte te preparo tostadas o un emparedado _

_Las dos mami_ le sonrió para después salir al baño

_Eres un comelón no tardes ya sabes cómo se ponen tus hermanos_

_Si_

Siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Sousuke había exigido tener un cuarto aparte ya era grande según el

_Sou amor ¿a qué hora es tu misión?_ le pregunto acostándose a su lado

_A las ocho hay que estar en la entrada de la aldea esperando a Moegi-sensei_ le dijo dándose la vuelta abrazándola colocando su cabeza en los voluptuosos y suaves pechos de su madre se acomodo ahí como todas las mañanas hasta que su madre le dijera que tenía que ir a despertar a otro de sus hermanos esta vez fue el llanto de Matt que hizo que su madre se separara de el

_Es Matt bueno son las siete ve a bañarte_ le dio un beso en la frente salió del cuarto de su hijo y camino al suyo el pequeño estaba rojo de llorar

_Ya bebe mamá está aquí basta de llorar_ le dijo tomándolo seguro tenía hambre se descubrió un pecho el pequeño ansioso le puso una mano en el pecho pellizcándola para que se apurara_ no hagas eso no seas desesperado_ el niño le frunció el ceño ella le hizo lo mismo luego le sonrió y se gano el mismo trato y empezó a tomar su comida se puso un trapito en su pecho por respeto a sus hijos se fue a despertar a Mei entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido sus hijas dormían juntas en un enorme cuarto se acerco al camarote abajo dormía Mei arriba Sarada con Matt en sus brazos la empezó a despertar

_Mei chiquita despierta es tarde _

_Mmm maaa no quiero ir a la misión di que estoy enferma_

_Como crees levántate tienes una misión tu hermano se está preparando_

_Mamá que molesto hace mucho frio no quiero ir_

_Mei no seas perezosa levántate tienes que ir_

_ ¡Ya levántate mocosa deja de pelear con mamá y ve a tu misión así nunca asendereas a chuunin!_ le grito Sarada sentándose en su cama cansada de oír a su madre y su hermana Matt de solo escuchar la voz de su hermana se removió inquieto en los brazos de su madre cuando Sakura se acomodo y lo acomodo a él en sus brazos de forma que viera a sus hermanas soltó un grito de alegría y estiro sus brazos a Sarada

_Tu no tenias hambre_ le reclamo viéndolo _eres un niño vendido_ el pequeño le hizo un puchero_ ve con tu hermana_ le dijo pasándoselo a Sarada

_Ven aquí enano fastidioso_ le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su boca_ y tu a bañarte te prometo que mañana te ayudo a entrenar para que seas un jounin_ le dijo a su hermana menor volviéndose acostar con Matt en sus brazos

_Si_

Sakura sonrió por dentro ya había pasado un año desde que Sousuke y Mei eran gennin Sou había logrado pasar el examen y convertirse en chuunin el único en su generación Mei se había puesto muy triste no había podido ni llegar al final de los exámenes chuunin la habían vencido en la segunda parte se había deprimido ella y sus demás hijos le dieron el apoyo para intentarlo el siguiente año y el gesto de su hija la conmovió Daisuke estaba de misión llegaría hoy en la tarde Sannosuke estaba durmiendo de seguro bajo a la cocina hacer el desayuno cuando se encontró con sus hijos mayores haciendo el desayuno

_Itachi, Ryu que hacen aquí_

_Hola mamá_ le dijo Itachi

_Buenos días_ le siguió Ryunnosuke

_Queríamos ayudarme mamá estamos libres_ le dijeron ambos acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla los dos al mismo tiempo le encantaba lo dulces que eran sus hijos mayores siempre veían como ayudarla_ Te amamos_

_Y yo a ustedes_ se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a sus hijos eran bastante altos_ pero Kinnosuke quiere tostadas y un emparedado_

_Emparedado haciéndose_ aviso Ryunnosuke

Les sirvieron la comida a sus hermanos y le prepararon panques con miel a su mamá se ofrecieron a dejar a Kinnosuke en la academia y hacer las compras para las que su madre hacia cuando dejaba a Kinnosuke en la academia a veces tenia suerte cuando uno de sus hijos mayores tenían libre no era fácil salir a comprar con las trillizas y con Matt en brazos aun no caminaba después de que su madre les diera la lista se fueron a comprar

Se despidió de sus hijos mayores y espero que Sou y Mei terminaran lavarse los dientes

_Nos vamos ma_

_Suerte y mucho cuidado _les dijo dándoles un beso

Subió a buscar a Sannosuke haber si daba señales de vida su hijo era un dormilón cuando era más pequeño se asustaba que durmiera tanto llego a pensar que tenía alguna enfermedad pero no tenía nada a su hijo solo le daba mucho sueño entro en silencio y lo encontró descobijado y todo desparramado en la cama rio como no tenia frio camino tomo la sabana y se la puso encima le aparto los cabellos negros de su cara y le dio un beso en la frente

_ ¿Mamá?_ pregunto después de sentir ese beso en la frente mas no abrió los ojos

_Te desperté cariño_

_Mmm no ven duerme conmigo ma_

_Cariño tengo cosas que hacer_

_Mami por favor mmm_ gruño haciendo un puchero abriendo los ojos de cordero degollado no pudo decir que no

_Bien un ratito eh_ le dijo acomodándose en la cama su hijo se recostó en sus pechos porque sus hijos siempre buscaban sus pechos para acomodarse se durmió por un rato cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su mejilla y como la llamaban

_Mami_

_Mamita_

_Emm_ despertó encontrándose con las trillizas_ hola mis niñas que pasa_

_Tenemos hambre mamita_ le dijo Mikoto jugando con sus dedos

_Ah sí vamos sus hermanos hicieron el desayuno vamos y les sirvo_ dijo acomodando a Sannosuke de vuelta en una almohada para salir con sus hijas camino a la cocina donde les sirvió las tostadas hechas por sus hijos con huevos y leche que no les podía faltar luego de dejarlas desayunando se fue a buscar a Matt tenía que bañarlo y después bañar a sus hijas cuanto entro a la habitación encontró a Sarada practicando con Matt para que caminara por si solo el bebe al ver a su madre se emociono

_Ma_ llamo el pequeño estirándole los brazos

_Ven aquí mi amor_ dijo tomándolo en brazos _Sarada-chan te ayudaba a practicar dentro de poco caminaras si_ dijo dándole un beso esquimal _Sara iré a bañar a Matt vigila de tus hermanas por mientras si están desayunando_

_Si claro ma ve no te preocupes_

Se encamino al baño medio lleno la tina con agua tibia escogió un overol con una camisa verde le quito la ropa el pañal estaba mojado el pequeño soltó un suspiro ella rio

_Estabas incomodo mi amor tranquilo ya te voy a bañar_ le dijo sentándolo en la tina este inmediatamente se puso a chapotear_ quieto mojas a mamá_ tomo el jabón y lo paso por su cuerpo le lavo el cabello lo enjuago y lo saco de la tina y lo envolvió en el paño

_Eimy, Annie, Mikoto suban a bañarse_ las llamo dejando a Matt en el cambiador para vestirlo las tres niñas llegaron corriendo al baño

_Ya estamos aquí mami_

_Bien ya saben que hacer fuera pijama la doblan ropa sucia…._

_A la canasta_ terminaron la oración las tres juntas

_Exacto ¡Sarada!_

_Si ma_

_Toma a tu hermano iré a traer la ropa de las niñas ve a despertar a Sannosuke ya son casi las once_

_De acuerdo_

_ ¡Ya llegamos mamá!_ gritaron Itachi y Ryu

Luego de bañar a sus hijas y salir corriendo tras Eimy que al escuchar a sus hermanos salió de la tina corriendo todavía con jabón en su cuerpo se puso a ayudar a sus hijos a acomodar las compras y hacer todas las tareas de la casa y tener listo el almuerzo se sentó con sus ocho hijos haber tele pero algo andaba mal desde que Itachi y Ryunnosuke llegaron andaban muy misteriosos se fueron al cuarto de Sarada con la escusa que iban a hablar cosas de hermanos mayores dejándola solo con sus hijos menores no la molestaba en lo absoluto pero sabía que se tenían algo entre manos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de entender las extrañas señas de sus hermanos mayores Sarada y Sannosuke entendieron que les querían decir algo así que se escurrieron de la vista de su madre con la excusa de que tenían que hablar cosas de hermanos

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Sannosuke

_Papá esta e vuelta_

_ ¡¿Qué como sabes eso?!_ grito Sarada

_Shhh quieres que mamá te escuche lo vimos hablo con nosotros quiere darle una sorpresa a mamá_ le dijo Ryu

_ ¿Qué sorpresa?_

_Ya no abran más misiones que duren años_

_Enserio_ preguntaron crédulos Sannosuke y Sarada

_Si padre le había dicho a ma que volvería dentro de un mes pero solo fue una mentira para darle una sorpresa_

_Eso le encantara con lo que ah anhelado mamá que padre deje esas misiones_

_Si por eso papa va a traer algo de cenar hablo de sushi, arroz, vino y helado _

_Que romántico_

_Si quiero que pasen la cuna de Matt a mi cuarto y que se pongan tapones en las orejas ya saben llevan sin verse dos años_

_Si ya entendimos Itachi_

_Y papa la esperara en el jardín nosotros lo prepararemos ustedes distraigan a mama de acuerdo_

_De acuerdo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora si estaba segura de que sus hijos planeaban algo no la dejaron moverse del sillón acepto para ir al baño hasta se ofrecieron de cambiar a Matt cuando ensucio el pañal eso si era raro hasta el almuerzo en el sillón y prácticamente la habían sacado de su casa a recoger a Kinnosuke de la academia con sus hermanos Sannosuke la acompaño cuando volvió a su casa era algo tarde su hijo no dejaba de decirle que fueran haber cosas cuando llegaron a casa estaba tranquilo más de lo común ahí estaban sus otros tres hijos también que tramaban

_Daisuke estás aquí_

_Hola ma estoy de vuelta_ dijo abrazándola haciéndole señas a sus hermanos que ya sabía lo que pasaba y que su padre estaba afuera

_Sousuke, Mei como les fue en su misión_

_Bien mamá_ todos se quedaron callados y se fueron a sentar en la mesa los menores guiados por los mayores Ryunnosuke tenía a Matt en brazos

_De acuerdo que pasa chicos_

_Nada ma puedes ir al jardín a traer una de las hiervas que le hechas a la comida por favor solo tu saben donde están_

_De acuerdo no me digan nada iré a traer la hierba para que hagas la cena_ cuando camino a la puerta que daba al jardín se topo con una fila de candelas encendidas camino al árbol de cerezos del jardín_ que pasa aquí_

_Tu sigue el camino ma_

_ ¿Pero porque?_

_ ¡Sigue el camino!_ le gritaron

_De acuerdo_ siguió caminando y encontró una sábana blanca mas velas había sushi y vino_ que es…_

_Estoy en casa Saku_ al escuchar aquella voz todo en ella se estremeció Sasuke su Sasuke estaba de vuelta se giro rápidamente ahí estaba el igual de alto su cabello y su ojo negro un poco de cabello tapaba su rinnegan era como ella lo recordaba

_Estas aquí Sasuke_ susurro como si no quisiera que se tratara de un sueño le acaricio la mejilla no era un sueño era su esposo el que estaba ahí este le tomo la mano en su mejilla_ eres tú te extrañe tanto_ le dijo abrazándolo

_También te extrañe mi amor_ le dijo tomándola de la mejilla dándole un beso que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo_ tengo que decirte algo_ le dijo sentándose Sakura lo imito se sentó entre las piernas de Sasuke

_Que pasa_

_No volveré hacer misiones que duren años ni meses Sakura volveré a estar con ustedes como antes_

_Sasuke esa es la mejor noticia que eh recibido te quedaras con nosotros con tu enorme familia_ dijo riendo

_Si contigo con los chicos me siento tan culpable Sakura te deje sola con todos ellos por años me eh sentido como el peor padre esposo_

_Claro que no Sasuke tal vez no lo demuestren pero no sabes lo feliz que están de que estés de vuelta mírame yo estoy muy feliz_

_También estoy feliz de estar de vuelta de estar nuevamente contigo con nuestros hijos –

_Doce hijos Sasuke si te tomaste enserio reconstruir tu clan_

_Claro que si mira tengo un equipo de futbol y los que nos faltan_

_Los que faltan estás loco Sasuke mas bebes espera que Matt cumpla unos diez años_

_Como crees que aguante mira doce hijos y tu figura es exquisita estoy haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no lanzarme sobre ti y hacerte el amor ahora mismo Saku_ le dijo haciéndole a un lado el cabello para besarle el cuello_ te extrañe tanto comemos_

_Claro espera y los chicos_

_Tienen su comida en la sala esto es para nosotros ya sabes una cena romántica hacer el amor afuera_

_ ¡Sasuke-kun!_ grito sonrojada

_Jajajajaja solo bromeaba sobre hacerlo afuera solamente esta noche no te me vas a escapar no sabes lo ansioso que estoy_

_Tan ansiosa como yo supongo_ le dijo para voltearse y darle un beso

_Ok es mejor que comamos_ le dijo rindo contagiando a Sakura con su risa

Comieron bebieron el vino Sasuke le hablo de sus viajes y lo mucho que había leído libros erótico que había muchas posiciones que probarían en la noche Sakura solo reía de las ocurrencias de Sasuke y al él lo que más le gustaba era verla reír con cada cosa que le decía sus manos inquietas rosaban las partes intimas de Sakura de vez en cuando estaban terminando el helado cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke nuevamente en sus pechos esta vez los apretó

_Sasuke ya quédate quieto_

_Como quieres que me quede quieto si tus pechos están más grandes de lo que recordaba es mucha tentación_

_Pues intenta controlarte_

Los veían desde la puerta del jardín estaban desesperadas por ir a ver a su papá así que aprovecho el descuido de su hermano y se fue corriendo seguida de sus dos hermanas que le siguieron después Kinnosuke Sousuke y Mei los mayores se fueron corriendo detrás de ellos

_ ¡Papi!_ gritaron las tres en coro

_Eimy, Annie, Mikoto Jajaja vengan aquí_ les dijo al ver como se quedaban ahí esperando que él les dijera algo eso fue todo para que sus hijas se lanzaran sobre él y Sakura el resto de la familia llego después estuvieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde Matt estaba dormido en los brazos de Sakura las trillizas estaban dormidas y Kinnosuke se estaba cayendo del sueño Sasuke lo alzo y caminaron juntos a la casa dejaron a Kinnosuke en su cuarto Itachi cogió a Matt de los brazos de su madre y después se dio cuenta porque

_Los chicos te ayudaron con todo esto no por eso andaban tan misteriosos_

_Si ellos me ayudaron_ le dijo abrazándola por detrás dejando besos en su cuello encontrando los botones para quitarle el vestido que llevaba lo desabrocho y el vestido se deslizo sobre aquel estructural cuerpo sintió como su amigo se animaba_ eres tan hermosa_ le dijo mordiéndole el hombro la volteo y la beso con intensidad metió su lengua y cuando la de Sakura encontró la suya fue lo mejor sí que había deseado ese beso por mucho tiempo

_Ahhh Sasuke_ gimió cuando sintió a su esposo sacarle un pecho aun sobre el brasear para metérselo a la boca mientras su mano rosaba su clítoris ella tampoco se quedaría atrás apretó el pene de Sasuke sobre la tela le quito el cinturón y le bajo los pantalones junto a los bóxers_ mira casi ni hemos hecho nada y ya estas excitado Sasuke-kun_

_Ven aquí bocona_ le dijo dándole un nuevo beso se termino de sacar la ropa que le quedaba y se puso al reverso de Sakura le abrió las piernas y empezó a chuparle la vagina

_Ahhh Sasuke-kun el sesenta y nueve eh ahhh_ gimió su esposo sí que sabia mover la lengua

_Si espero un trato similar para después darte duro contra el muro_

_Claro que si_ le dijo tomando el pene de Sasuke y metérselo a la boca sí que era grande y su esposo sí que estaba bueno cuando se quito la camisa le dieron ganas de chuparle los músculos pero su esposo la entretuvo con otra cosa

Luego de un rato

_Ahhh Saku espera _dijo deteniéndola _ necesito ya darte_

_Pervertido_

_Shhh se que te gusta_ le dijo levantándola de la cama haciendo que enredadera sus piernas en su cadera la pego contra la pared

_Duro contra el muro_

_Así es_ le dijo antes de penetrarla con fuerza

_Ahhh Sasuke_

Pasaron un largo rato aun penetrándola camino con ella hasta la cama se dejo caer de espalda haciendo que ella cabalgara sobre el

_Así Saku ahhh mas rápido_

Unas horas y posiciones más tarde

_Ahhh Sasuke_

_Joder Sakura eres tan estrecha s siente tan bien_

_Sasuke-kun eres magnifico debemos leer esos libros juntos_

_Haremos más grande este equipo de futbol_ dijo jadeante para terminar dentro de ella_ Te amo_ le dijo saliendo de ella acomodándose en su pecho

_También te amo_ le dijo tomando una sabana para taparse los dos_ Sabes descubrí algo interesante_ le dijo acariciándole los cabellos negros

_Que descubriste_

_Que a mis hijos y a mi esposo les gusta usar mis pechos como almohadas_

_Mmm son suaves y puede escuchar los latidos de tu corazón eso es tranquilizante te amo Saku_

_Jajaja también te amo Sasuke descansa_

FIN

**Listo este one shot si que va hacer largo me llevo 9 páginas terminarlo espero que les guste **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	13. Mi sexy conejita

**Aclaraciones **

**Vocabulario Soez**

**Sasusaku**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán diferentes actitudes)**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

**_"Comillas negras"_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mi sexy conejita**

Hoy trece de febrero estaban cumpliendo un año de estar casados como no olvidar tal fecha si su esposa paso toda la semana recordándole la fecha él no era romántico no sabía qué hacer comprarle unas flores quizás chocolates que haría no quería decepcionar a Sakura estaba acostado su linda esposa sobre su pecho respiraba calmadamente sus cabellos rosados le tapaban los parpados esos finos labios rosados que tanto le encantaba saborear era hermosa su chiquita merecía lo mejor pero no sabía qué hacer al final se decidió por flores y chocolates se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura le dio un beso en la frente le dejo una nota junto a su mesita de noche y salió de la cama busco entre sus cosas ropa limpia para bañarse e ir a comprar lo que tenía en mente luego de ducharse comprobó no haber despertado a Sakura esta seguía felizmente dormida se encamino a la única tienda de flores de la aldea la tienda de los Yamanaka ahí estaban Ino y Sai compartiendo saliva fingió toser eso era incomodo por eso no compartía saliva con Sakura en público Ino rápidamente alejo a Sai de su lado

_Buenos días Sasuke en que puedo ayudarte_

_Quiero ramo de rosas rojas_

_Ahhh es su aniversario flores que romántico Sasuke y después iras por chocolates no_ que tan sarcástico le había sonado aquello porque no se metía en sus asuntos y dejaba los de él en paz

_Porque no haces algo más romántico Sasuke_

_ ¿Ya están las flores?_ pregunto con fastidio

_Jajaja aquí están ey y recibir consejos no te hace daño_

_Gracias _pago las flores y fue en busca de los chocolates de camino a casa iba viendo las pocas tiendas abiertas sus ojos vieron un hermoso collar de plata tenía una pierda color jade sonrió entro a la tienda y lo compro y siguió su camino compro el desayuno llego a su casa saco el desayuno y lo acomodo elegante en la mesa puso hacer café subió con las rosas y los chocolates mas no encontró a su esposa en la cama el sonido del agua le indico que se estaba bañando lo más extraño fue ver dos maletas una de esas era suya le reviso y tenia ropa dentro era tonto pero acaso Sakura

Se había levantado muy feliz cumplía una año de casada se levanto pero no vio a Sasuke acaso se le olvido y se fue alguna misión eso no se lo perdonaría su vista se dirigió al papelito doblado en la mesita de noche de Sasuke

**Enseguida vuelvo, Feliz Aniversario Te Amo Sasuke**

Sonrió no lo había olvidado bueno ella ya tenía algo planeado Hinata le había hablado de un lujoso motel en la aldea de la lluvia cada cabaña tenía una piscina y lo único que ellos tenían que llevar era la comida sonrió aun mas emocionada tomo su maleta que ya estaba lista y la de Sasuke y empezó a poner la ropa más presentable que tenia Sasuke metió otros zapatos ropa interior los objetos personales y la dejo en la cama comprobó como por quinta vez que todo en su maleta estuviera bien la sorpresita que ella y Ino fueron a buscar suspiro tomo su paño un poco de ropa y se fue a bañar cuando salió encontró a Sasuke en su habitación con dos de las prendas que ella había metido en su maleta

_ ¿Me estas echando Sakura?_ le dijo viéndola no sabía si reír o aguantar las ganas eso fue lo que pensó le sonrió

_No porque piensas eso Sasuke-kun solo es una sorpresa dónde estabas_ le pregunto dulcemente acercándose a él puso delicadamente sus manos en el pecho fuerte de su esposo se puso de puntitas y unió sus labios con los del él Sasuke le respondió el beso coloco su mano en la cintura de Sakura cercándola más a él_ Feliz Aniversario Sasuke-kun_ le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz

_Hmp_ sonrió de medio lado sabia que eso volvía loca su esposa se separo un poco de ella y tomo el enorme ramo de rosas y los chocolates y se los acerco_ Feliz Aniversario esto es tuyo _ dijo dándole un beso rápido pero sonoro en la mejilla Sakura se sonrojo no solo por el beso sino por el detalle la última vez que Sasuke le había dado rosas fue para cuando le pidió matrimonio y esas eran blancas no rojas

_Gracias ahora tengo algo que decirte…._

_El desayuno está servido vamos a comerlo_ le dijo tomándola de la mano jalando a la sala

_Se ve delicioso pero tengo algo que decirte_

_Siéntate y dímelo_

_Claro _dijo tomando un bocado de comida_ woo esto esta buenísimo_

_Lo está cierto que ibas a decirme_

_Si es verdad, bueno hay un motel…_

_ ¿Un motel?_

_Si no me interrumpas más_ le dijo viendo a su esposo haciendo un puchero Sasuke solo rio_ hay un motel muy bonito o eso me dijeron cada cabaña tiene una piscina personal una cocina lo único que llevaremos es la comida y la cama es grande y muy cómoda serán tres días que dices_ le dijo viendo a su esposo con una mirada picara

Ya sabía dónde iba eso un motel piscinas y hacer el amor por unos días nada mal no se negaría a pasar de lo mejor con su esposa

_ ¿Y eso donde es?_

_En la aldea de la lluvia_

_Sakura la aldea de la lluvia porque la aldea de la lluvia_

_Si lo sé pero vamos por favor Sasuke-kun_ dijo levantándose de la silla para abrazar a Sasuke desde atrás _por favor siii_ le dijo como niña cuando le rogaba a su mamá para que le compre una muñeca nueva Sasuke dio un suspiro

_Está bien chiquita pero si me enfermó es tu culpa eh_

_Si y si te enfermas yo te curo_

Terminaron de desayunar luego de comprobar que llevaron todo y asegurase de dejar la casa resguardada emprendieron camino a la ladea de la lluvia Sakura y Sasuke llevaban sus dedos entrelazados Sakura movía hacia delante y hacia atrás la mano ella hablaba de lo bien que la iban a pasar esos tres días juntos el agua empezó a caer eso les indico que después de largas horas de caminar se estaban acercando a la aldea de la lluvia rápidamente Sakura se quito su mochila y saco dos capas para cubrirse de la lluvia unas horas más tarde ya estaban en la recepción del motel para pedir su cabaña cuando les dieron las llaves caminaron hasta esta se quitaron las capas y las colgaron en el perchero dejaron las maletas en la sala Sakura corrió a buscar la cama cuando la encontró se tiro en la cama era suave y grande toco con sus yemas la suave tela de esta aquí haría el amor con Sasuke se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieron Sasuke fue tan delicado y dulce el solo pensar que lo volverían hacer hacia que sus bragas se mojaran es que había que admitirlo su esposo está bien bueno después de una larga semana de misiones y ella estuviera en el hospital no habían tenido tiempo de hacer el amor

Estaba ansioso ya que por culpa de las misiones no había tenido tiempo de hacer el amor con Sakura extrañaba hacer gemir a su chiquita sentir como lo apretaba cuando estaba a punto del orgasmo extrañaba sentir su piel rozando la suya como Sakura aruñaba su espalda eso le hacía saber que lo que hacían le gustaba se había vuelto un pervertido pero por Dios si era tan placentero camino siguiendo el rumbo que su esposa la encontró acostada en la cama cuando ella se apoyo en sus codos para verlo y sus miradas se conectaron recordó el día que la hizo suya por primera vez así como estaba ahorita pero esa vez con su vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas ella lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa como no si era la primera vez de ambos tuvo tanto miedo de lastimarla ahora estaba ahí un año después el mejor año de su vida enfrentando tantas cosas como pareja se acerco lentamente a ella la hizo acostarse nuevamente el encima sin aplastarla la beso Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello él la con su único brazo la agarro de la cintura y se dio la vuelta dejando a Sakura sobre él la siguió besando se sentó con ella en su regazo y como si sus estómagos se pusieran de acuerdo rugieron al mismo tiempo ambos rieron

_Creo que tenemos hambre_

_Y con mucha razón si no almorzamos más que un par de manzanas y son las siete de la noche _le dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama con ella agarrada por sus piernas en su cintura se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta

_Solo digamos que por ahora no quiero caminar llévame a la cocina haya bajo_ le respondió ella riendo el también rio por la ocurrencia de su esposa esa posición lo calentaba le sonaba más bien que lo hacía al propio camino con ella hasta llegar a la cocina ahí bajo lentamente rozando mas sus partes contra el Sasuke le mando una mirada picara ella solo le guiño el ojo

_Pásame la bolsa con la comida por favor tenemos que colocar la comida en la refrigerador y porque novas acomodar nuestras maletas a nuestra habitación_

_Está bien_ dijo caminado hasta donde estaba la bola con la comida se la cerco a Sakura después camino hasta sus maletas y se fue camino a su habitación

Sakura comenzó a acomodar la poquita comida que traían en la refrigerador y los estantes tomo la caballa la condimento bien y lo puso a freír puso hacer arroz buco los amados tomates de Sasuke para hacer una ensalada metió al congelador el helado que había comprado ese sería el postre de esos tres días se puso a picar los tomates estaba concentrada casi se corta cuando sintió que era abrazada por Sasuke que mantenía su mano en su cintura

_Mmm tomates_ le susurro al oído haciendo estremecer a su esposa

_No hagas eso Sasuke-kun_ le dijo tomando unas pinzas dándole vuelta a la caballa

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ pregunto inocente

_Ya sabes susurrarme al iodo_ le dijo sonrojada

_Porque te pone cachonda_ le volvió a susurrar al oído para después lamerlo

_ ¡Sasuke-kun!_ grito mas sonrojada Sasuke comenzó a reír la abrazo mas fuerte pero quería seguir jugando y porque no molestar un poco a su esposa le encantaba verla sonrojada movió su mano de la cintura de Sakura para abrir ágilmente el botón del short que usaba bajar un poco el zipper colar su mano y masajear un poco sobre la tela de la braga de su esposa hasta sentir un poco húmedo así que hizo a un lado una parte de la braga y metió su dedo sí que estaba húmedo jugo un rato encontró el botoncito y lo pellizco con sus dos dedos sintió temblar a Sakura que había empezado a gemir _ Ahhh Sasuke mmm_ gimió al sentir dos dedos de Sasuke dentro de ella

_Eres tan caliente Sakura_ le dijo haciendo un poco para atrás haciéndole sentir su erección

_Ahhh Sasu…suke ahhh_ gimió al sentir esa erección creciendo entre las piernas de su esposo lo sentía necesitaba el pene de Sasuke dentro de ella

_Me muero por metértela Saku_ que había sido eso esa palabra salió de su labios si estaba muy desesperado

_Que sea… rápido Sasuke-kun_ le dijo jadeante Sakura

Sasuke no le contesto le bajo el short camino entre besos hasta el sofá se saco su pene por el zipper de su pantalón se acostó en el sofá Sakura sobre él le hizo a un lado una parte de la braga y la penetro de una vez ambos soltaron un gemido ronco y la empezó a penetrar rápidamente ahora su mano libre estrujaba los pechos de Sakura unos minutos después cuando sintió que era apretado por Sakura y sintió que él también se vendría le tomo la cara para besarla

_Mmm_ gimió contra los labios de su esposa cuando sintió su semilla liberarse dentro de Sakura que estaba recostada en su pecho

_Eso fue…_

_Genial no chiquita_ le dijo jadeando quitándole los cabellos que se pegaban en la frente

_Si lo fue te amo_

_Y yo a ti_ le dijo dándole un beso Sakura se acomodo la ropa se lavo las manos para seguir con la comida para su suerte no se había quemado

La veía ahí cocinando su esposa le encantaba repetirlo una y otra vez suya Sakura siempre fue suya que tonto y tantas veces que intento hacerle daño el destino le dio una bofetada le tomo tiempo darse cuenta cuanto le gustaba Sakura aunque en su interior siempre supo que había algo solo estaba cegado por la venganza cada vez que la veía y ella lo llamaba su corazón se agitaba el que lo perdonara por todas las estupideces que hizo fue lo mejor el que le pidiera ir con el también pero no tenía que ver el mundo por si solo para la segunda vez le dijo que si sabía que todavía sentía algo por él y el sentimiento era mutuo solo le daba pena admitirlo desde cuando se le confesó todo mejoro se hicieron novios dos años viajando y una año en la aldea unos meses después le pidió que se casara con él y cuando le dijo que si se lleno de alegría

_Sasuke-kun_

_ ¿Eh?_ pregunto confundido se había perdido en sus pensamientos

_Llevo hace rato llamándote en que pensabas _

_Lo siento, solo cosas del pasado eres la mejor sabes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida_ le dijo acercándose a ella le acaricio una mejilla_ te amo_

_Jijiji si lo sé también te amo Sasuke-kun_ le dijo dándole un leve beso a la mano de Sasuke_ ahora comamos tengo hambre_

_Si yo también_ caminaron a la mesa y se pusieron a comer lavaron los trastos y se sentaron en el sofá haber la televisión pasaron horas viéndola cuando volvió a ver a Sakura vio que estaba dormida tomo el control apago la televisión despertó a Sakura le dijo que se subiera a su espalda para que no caminara ella medio dormida y medio despierta se montó en la espalda de Sasuke camino con ella hasta la habitación la dejo con cuidado en la cama busco en su malta una pijama de ella y se la puso se detuvo para admirar ese estructural cuerpo él también se cambio se acostó acerco a Sakura a su cuerpo se cojijo y se durmió

A la mañana siguiente cuando quiso abrazar a su peli rosa se dio cuenta que la cama estaba bacía se fijo en el reloj que había en la pared eran las nueve de la mañana tanto había dormido se levanto de la cama en busca de su chica camino a la cocina no la encontró ahí escucho un chapoteo afuera así que supuso que estaba en la piscina era un día soleado raro en la aldea de la lluvia camino hasta al borde de la piscina y la encontró nadando de un lado a otro cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba ahí se detuvo nada hasta las escaleras el agua resbalándose por su cuerpo era una imagen exquisita se la comía con la vista

_Buenos días Sasuke-kun_ le sonrió para acercarse y darle un beso_ ahí está el desayuno algo de fruta café y tostadas desayuna para que vengas a nadar conmigo si_

_Está bien pero quédate conmigo sí, porque desperté y mi esposa no estaba a mi lado_ le reprocho

_Hay Sasuke-kun perdón pero mira no está lloviendo y tenía tantas ganas de nadar estabas bien dormido no te iba a despertar_ le dijo tomando asiento a su lado en la mesita donde Sasuke se había puesto a desayunar hablaron un rato cuando Sasuke descanso después de comer y que Sakura lo mandara a ponerse el traje de baño entraron a la piscina estaban abrazados dándose pequeños y a veces largos besos al medio día salieron para hacer el almuerzo esta vez haría sushi hizo el arroz la salsa corto el pescado todo lo de mas y sake para beber cuando estuvo listo lo comieron después se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película como la lluvia empezó de nuevo

_Vamos a bañarnos está haciendo frio nos vamos a resfriar si _

_Está bien voy por mis cosas traigo las tuyas_

_Si te espero en la bañera_

Camino a la habitación eran las siete de la noche le daría a Sasuke su sorpresita lo escondió bien entre sus paños tomo su maquillaje escondiéndolo también la ropa de Sasuke y camino al baño separo sus cosas de las de Sasuke veía ese cuerpo atravesé de la cortina se quito el traje de baño y dio uno pasos hizo a un lado la cortina hasta encontrase con Sasuke ese cuerpo musculoso esos brazos fuerte las piernas remarcadas todo un Dios griego

_Ven ¿Qué haces ahí viéndome?_ le dijo Sasuke extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara

_Admiro a mi esposo que no puedo_ le dijo tomando la mano que él le ofrecía_ a veces me pregunto si te escapaste del Olimpo_ le susurro cerca de esos apetitosos labios paso sus manos desde la cadera de Sasuke las paso por su fuerte pecho y las enredo por su cuello se acerco para besarlo él la acerco más a su cuerpo bajo su mano hasta una de sus nalgas y la apretó ella rio

_Sasuke-kun travieso_

_Hmp travieso porque si tu eres toda mía_ le dijo esta vez dándole una nalgada

_Jajaja ¡Sasuke!_ grito ella esta vez bajando sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke hasta encontrase con las nalgas de él de darles un apretón

_Y el travieso soy yo_

_Jajaja si_ le dijo para darse vuelta y dejar el agua pasear por todo su cuerpo tomo el jabón y lo paso por su cuerpo las manos impacientes de Sasuke se paseaban por su cuerpo también trataba de controlarse tenía que soportar un rato mas_ Sasuke ya déjame _

_ ¡Que! ¿No quieres hacerlo en la ducha? ¿Hice algo mal ayer? ¿Te lastime?_

_No es eso Sasuke-kun solo quiero bañarme no quiero hacerlo en la ducha hoy_

_Hmp está bien_ dijo asiéndola a un lado se enjuago rápido y salió de la ducha Sakura lo vio irse de la ducha también cuando tomo la ropa que le había traído y salió del baño respiro profundamente para no ir detrás de él para decirle la verdad pero se aguanto termino de bañarse cuando salió se seco se paso su crema con olor a frutas por todo el cuerpo y se puso la sorpresita que le tenía a Sasuke se peino el cabello se delineo los ojos con el lápiz negro se puso rubor labial color rosa un poco de perfume y se encamino a la habitación encontró a Sasuke acostado de lado en la cama dándole la espalda

_Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero tenía esta sorpresita para ti_ le dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke quien al girase a verla quedo paralizado y su compañero brinco ansioso entre sus pantalones Sakura llevaba un top de encaje blanco hacia juego con un cachetero igual de encaje lo más curioso era que tenía unas orejitas de conejo y un maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos y un brillo rosa en los labios que solo hacia verlos más jugosos

_Te gusta mi colita Sasuke-kun_ le dijo dándose la vuelta moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro en el centro había una colita como de conejo

_No sabes cuánto _ Dios esa colita sí que lo había prendido su esposa se veía para comérsela en ese traje _ ¿No quieres venir a buscar tu zanahoria mi sexy conejita?_

_Puedo buscar mi zanahoria Sasuke-kun_

_Claro que si_ vio como caminaba sensualmente hasta el ya quería sentir su piel otra vez lo hizo acostarse nuevamente en la cama con sus manos rozo su pene sobre la tela del pantalón siguió tocando hasta encontrase con sus labios se hundieron un apasionado beso sus lenguas jugaban

_Mmm Sasuke-kun_ le dio un beso rápido se sentó en la erección de Sasuke se dio vuelta de modo de que le diera la espalda a Sasuke y empezó a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás su trasero rosaba la erección de Sasuke

_Joder Saku no vallas tan lento_ gimió le encantaba lo que su esposa hacia

_Así Sasuke-kun_ gimió moviéndose más rápido después de un rato Sasuke se sentó con Sakura sobre él le estrujo un pecho

_Ah no Sasuke-kun espera que tengo que probar mi gran zanahoria_ le dijo se levanto lo acostó y lo beso y fue bajando poco a poco de modo que lo iba desnudando beso aquel musculoso cuerpo hasta encontrarse con el borde del pantalón levanto su cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos a Sasuke y volver a la suyo le quito el cinturón y los bajo junto con los bóxers aquel enorme pene se levanto apuntándola rio y se mordió el labio_ Woo Sasuke-kun esta saludando ya nuestra zanahoria_

_No quieres probarla mi conejita_

_Por supuesto_ se arrodillo a la orilla de la cama jalo a Sasuke de los pies para dejarlo a la orilla saco su lengua y lamio desde los testículos hasta la punta del pene para después metérselo todo a la boca con su lengua jugaba con la punta su mano apretaban los testículos de Sasuke también lo masturbaba una y otra vez con su boca con la mano arriba abajo le encantaba oír gemir a Sasuke pidiendo mas

_Mmm Saku ahhh_ que bien se sentía lo que su chiquita hacia con la lengua nada mejor que el sexo oral ya lo sentía se iba a venir rápidamente alejo a Sakura de su pene_ Para Saku ya es suficiente eres demasiado buena con tu lengua pero ahora es mi turno_ le dijo dándole un beso en los labios la levanto se acostó con Sakura sobre el pero hizo que su vagina quedara justo en su boca toco con sus dedos sobre la tela la escucho gemir y eso no era nada le hizo a un lado una parte de cachetero y empezó a chupar su chiquita ya estaba mojadita eso lo éxito más paso su lengua por aquel botoncito carnoso también lo mordió metió su lengua en aquella cavidad saladita después de un rato era difícil seguir el ritmo Sakura se movía mucho escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos

_Ahhh Sasuke no ya para_ le dijo tratando de moverse pero Sasuke la había agarrado había empezado a mover su lengua más rápido_ no Sasuke-kun ahhh_

_Mmm Saku eres deliciosa_ le dijo saboreando a su chica

_Eres un tramposo a mi no me dejaste saborearte_

_Ya no te enojes después lo harás venga conejita probemos la zahoria para otra cosa_ le dijo acostándola en la cama se acomodo encima de ella_ eres la conejita más sexy y guapa que eh visto ahora quiero comerte entera_

_Sasuke-kun_ fue callada con un demandante beso Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo beso su cuello dejando un chupetón era suya bajo por sus pechos aquel top hacia resaltar los pechos de su esposa los beso sobre la tela para después quitárselo y apoderarse de aquellos dos montículos adornados de dos botoncitos rosados apretó uno y su boca fue en busca del otro paso su lengua por el pezón lo mordió hizo lo mismo con el otro chupo como si de un chupete se tratara bajo sobre plano vientre dando lamidas llego hasta el sexy cachetero y lo bajo

_ Adiós a esta colita pero me quedo con la mejor colita no crees Saku_ ese comentario hizo reír a Sakura _eres hermosa estas lista_ el estaba arrodillado con las piernas de Sakura en su cadera

_Para ti, siempre Sasuke-kun_ se sintió feliz de escuchar eso que bien que tenia a Sakura como esposa se acerco para besarla

_Te amo_ le dijo después de alejarse y la penetro de una ambos gimieron y empezó su larga noche de amor sus cuerpos volviéndose uno una vez más sus cuerpos moviéndose a un mismo ritmo unas horas más tarde y unas cuantas posiciones diferentes esta vez Sakura estaba encima de é l _ahhh Dios si brinca más rápido mi conejita ohhh_ gemía descontrolado

_Hay Sasuke-kun eres tan grande soy tu conejita_

_Solo mi conejita ahhh_

_Mmm Sasuke-kun me ya no aguanto ahhh_ gimió para después sentir el orgasmo seguida de Sasuke_ tan caliente Sasuke-kun_ dijo jadeante recostándose en el pecho de Sasuke

_Hmp_ sonrió salió de Sakura y la acostó a su lado le dio un beso en la frente_ feliz aniversario chiquita_

_Eso fue ayer pero feliz aniversario Sasuke-kun te amo_

_También te amo y no olvides que también festejamos hoy un día después también siguió nuestra fiesta personal lo olvidas, son la una de la mañana duerme nos iremos temprano mañana_

_Descansa_ le dijo antes de darle un beso en pocos minutos callo en los brazos de Morfeo Sasuke la veía dormir le gustaba hacerlo la veía ver dormir perdida en su mundo de sueños su respiración calmada con cuidado se levanto de la cama y busco entre sus osas el collar que le había comprado con cuidado de no despertarla le puso el collar se abrazo a ella y se durmió

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano se bañaron juntos hicieron el desayuno juntos recogieron todo lo guardaron el clima no era lindo hacia frio y estaba lloviendo Sasuke busco entre las cosa de Sakura un abrigo se lo puso

_Mi conejita no debe pasar frio_ le dijo

_Te amo gracias por este año y todos los que nos esperan Sasuke-kun y el collar esta hermoso_

_Eso debería decirlo yo, me gusto mucho combina con tus ojos por eso lo compre no pude evitar pensar en ti en cuanto lo vi _ le dio un beso

_Jajaja querido eso sonó demasiado cursi _

_Hmp calla_

Se encaminaron de vuelta a casa

**-FIN-**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	14. La chica Vudu

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia) **

**MadaSaku ya saben Madara y Sakura y una mínima parte Sasusaku **

**Muerte de personajes**

**Vocabulario soez**

**_Diálogos_**

_**Flash Back**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**La chica vudú **

Sakura Haruno es una chica solitaria sus padres habían muerto dos años atrás dejándola sola sin que nadie se pudiera hacer cargo de ella con diecisiete años Sakura logro salir adelante consiguió un trabajo para poder mantener la casa que sus padres le habían dejado seguía estudiando solo faltaba un año para salir de la preparatoria estaba enamorada como todas del chico más guapo de su salón vale el más guapo de toda la preparatoria Sasuke Uchiha un chico alto de tez blanca cabello negro y alborotado unos ojos oscuros que para ella escondían secretos pero sabía muy bien que su amor no era correspondido Sasuke siquiera sabía de su existencia claro si era el ratón de biblioteca sola la extraña chica de cabello rosa a la que nadie quería acercarse aparte de no ser una persona muy sociable

Y si le encantaba leer cualquier tipo de libro que encontrara se levanto temprano como de costumbre se baño se puso su uniforme peino sus largos cabellos rosados y se coloco en la cabeza el gorro negro de lana que siempre llevaba se hizo el desayuno se lavo los dientes y emprendió camino a la preparatoria como era de costumbre saco un libro para ir leyéndolo durante el camino normalmente no leía ese tipo de libros de terror y cosas paranormales pero este le llamo la atención Anna vestida de sangre una chica atada a una maldición tras sufrir un horrible ataque se le hacía muy interesante como esta chica mataba aquel que se atreviera a entrar a su casa siguió su camino ya no faltaba mucho para entrar iba tan concentrada en su lectura que choco con alguien cayéndole encima de quien se había tropezado no se había lastimado solo un pequeño dolor en sus rodillas

_Lo siento ¿estás bien?_ pregunto levantando la mirada topándose con esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustan se quedo hipnotizada por un rato despierta Sakura se dijo mentalmente se levanto rápidamente de encima de él le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse_ ¿Sasuke estas bien?_

_Si, ¿te conozco?_ le dijo tomándole la mano para ponerse de pie valla un golpe bajo ahora sabia que tan invisible era había estado con Sasuke desde hace tres años en el mismo grupo

_Si eso creo soy tu compañera de salón_ sí que era invisible es decir tres años pensaría que por lo menos supiera su nombre después de todo solo era querida por los profesores por sus buenas calificaciones

_No te había notado_ le dijo caminando junto a ella camino al salón si nadie lo hace excepto para molestarme por ser la ratona matadita como libros

_Es que no soy muy sociable no sé hacer amigos _

_Pues alguien tan linda debería tener amigos no te apartes no te gustara estar sola todo el tiempo_ claro que no le gustaba estar sola si no era sociable pero nadie se preocupo por tratar de hablarle o ser su amiga

_No claro que no_ le dijo dándole una falsa sonrisa

_Bueno como te llamas_

_Sakura_

_Bien Sakura deberías almorzar conmigo alguna vez_ le regalo una sonrisa y se fue a saludar a su grupo de amigos

Estaba tan anonadada Sasuke la había llamado linda y no solo eso la había invitado almorzar con él era como un sueño que se hacía realidad con el paso de los días se llevaba mejor con Sasuke que si no le encontraba en medio camino o en la biblioteca la iba a buscar para ayudarla hacer amigos le había dicho pero para ella el tenerlo a él cómo su amigo era más que suficiente para su atolondrado corazón Sasuke era muy amable y comprensivo de vez en cuando la iba a dejar a su casa pasaron las semanas sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho amaba pasar cada segundo con Sasuke hasta ese día había dibujado en la última hoja de su cuaderno su nombre y el de Sasuke en un corazón al principio le pareció tonto si alguien lo llegara a ver moriría de la vergüenza y ni que decir de las chicas del salón parecían odiarla más desde que empezó a estar con Sasuke siempre metiéndole el pie para que callera o hacían comentarios criticando su apariencia bueno estaba dispuesta a borrarlo de no ser porque el profesor la regaño rápidamente acomodo las hojas de su cuaderno hasta donde estaban escribiendo la materia ese día le tocaba trabajar salió rápido del salón olvidando el cuaderno cuando llego al siguiente día habían fotocopias de lo que había escrito en la última hoja de su cuaderno por toda la preparatoria rápidamente empezó a quitar todos los papeles mientras oía las burlas de los chicos y chicas **"hasta que crees que Sasuke se fijaría en ti", "Mírate eres tan fea", "Ratón de biblioteca"** sin darse cuenta las lagrimas descendieron por sus ojos color jade perdiéndose en sus mejillas le estaba doliendo lo que le decían a ella se acerco una rubia de ojos celestes con su grupito de amigas una peli roja y una peli azul de ojos color perla y otras chicas la rubia le tiro el cuaderno a Sakura golpeándole en la cara

_Ahí está tu cuaderno Sakurita haber si maduras y dejas de hacer tonterías como estas_ le dijo burlándose

_ ¿Por…porque has hecho esto?_

_Porque me gusta Sasuke de acuerdo y lo quiero para mí y se ha alejado de nosotras por estar contigo una fea sin gracia mírate te gusta Sasuke pero sabes ¡a él no le gustas eres fea!_

_ ¡No tenias ningún derecho a husmear en mis cosas! No eres as que una metiche _

_Maldita ratona cállate eh _

_¿Pero qué pasa que es esto?_ pregunto el pelo negro tomando una de las hojas que se encontraban pegadas en la pared cuando lo leyó busca la mirada de Sakura esta tras ver su cara de enfado bajo su mirada

_Que crees Sasuke que esta te quiere y hasta cree que le darás pelota mira lo que ah hecho proclamando su amor por ti_ dijo riéndose todos le siguieron Sakura ya no aguantando mas salió corriendo de la preparatoria hasta donde le dieron sus piernas se sentía tan avergonzada qué pensaría Sasuke ahora de ella se tropezó varias veces en el camino llego a su casa y lloro tanto como pudo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Quien hizo esto!_ grito el pelinegro furioso

_Pues quien más que la mugrosa esa de Sakura_

_¡Ella no haría algo tan bajo fuiste tú no!_

_Hay por favor pero si yo soy un angelito Sasuke _

_¡Cállate Ino! porque estas celosa de que me llegue a gustar Sakura eres tan …._ mejor se quedo callado salió corriendo en busca de Sakura temía que le pasara algo

Paso un largo rato busco en l parque el centro comercial la biblioteca y nada la peli rosa no daba señales de vida hasta que se le ocurrió ir a ver a su casa llego tan rápido como pudo toca barias veces el timbre de la puerta mas nadie le abría no tuvo otra opción que colarse por la ventana del segundo piso ayudado por el gran árbol de cerezos que estaba junto al cuarto de Sakura estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por Sakura con un bate por suerte la pudo detener

_Sakura soy yo tranquila_

_¡Joder Sasuke me has dado un buen susto¡ qué haces aquí_

_Yo quería hablar contigo de lo que paso hoy_

_Yo….yo no quiero hablar de eso Sasuke vete_ le dijo acostándose en la cama tapándose con las cobijas completamente las lagrimas se le empezaron a acumular nuevamente sintió a Sasuke sentarse a su lado

_No importa que te guste Sakura me siento alagado eres una chica muy linda _

_No…digas eso es mentira… ya todos lo dijeron soy fea…y sin gracia_ susurro encogiéndose mas en la cama

_Eso no es cierto Sakura no les hagas caso a los demás son tan infelices con sus vidas que buscan a quien molestar demuestra valor no digas que eres fea eres muy bonita tienes unos ojos preciosos un color de cabello raro pero único mírame Sakura sal de ahí_ dijo zarandeándola tratando de quitarle las cobijas de encima

_Fue tan vergonzoso _fue lo primero que le dijo cuando Sasuke había logrado quitarle las cobijas

_Anda quita esa carita de pena ya peso volveremos mañana con la cara en alto de acuerdo sonríe eres hermoso cuando lo haces_

_Sasuke…_

_Vaaaamooos_ le dijo acostándola en la cama para hacerle cosquillas

_Jajaja ja para Sasuke ya Jajaja_

_No no parare eh Jajaja_

_Yaa Sasuke Jajaja ¿eh? _lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Sasuke la estaba besando se sentía morir

_Ya no llores mas si te quiero_ le dijo y le dio un abrazo

Y tal como dijo Sasuke volvió el día siguiente con la frente bien en alto como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada no faltaron los cuchicheos al verla a ella entrar con Sasuke de la mano Ino y sus fieles seguidoras echaban chispas del coraje mas cuando a la hora del receso Sasuke anuncio en la cafetería que ella era su novia pasaron meses difíciles pero felices difíciles bueno la banda de Ino siempre buscaba alguna manera de dañarla las clases de física eran las peores la habían mandado a la enfermería no solo una vez si no varias Karin la había quemado con su cigarrillo dejándole una marca horrible en su brazo derecho la vez en que la esperaron fuera del restaurante donde trabajaban las tres chicas habían ido a buscarla para darle una paliza cuando Sasuke le preguntaba solo le decía que se había caído no quería meterse en más problemas Sasuke estaba cambiando ya no era tan cariñoso pero igual le seguía queriendo hasta ese fatal día

Se había cortado el pelo después de que Hinata le encerrar en el baño y le cortara mechón por mechón dejándole una pequeña cortada en su cuello l tal tubo que tratar rápidamente como siempre se dirigía a la preparatoria subía las escaleras hasta su salón casi no había nadie por los pasillos cuando está dispuesta abrir la puerta oyó la voz de Sasuke pero no estaba solo alguien estaba con el

_Enserio te gusta esa chica Sasuke_

_Sakura se llama Sakura_

_Como sea de verdad te gusta_

_..._

_ ¡Respóndeme Sasuke pensé que te gustaba yo no esa!_ que a Sasuke le gustaba Ino sabía que no tenía que hacer esto escuchar detrás de la puerta

_Déjalo Ino es suficiente_

_No ya olvidaste lo bien que no la pasábamos en mi casa ya se te olvide pensé que me querías_

_Te quiero _

_No lo parece deja a esa_

_No puedo _

_¿Que también la quieres?_ porque esperaba ansiosa a que Sasuke contestara

_...No…_sintió sus ojos empañados que era entonces ella para Sasuke

_Entonces porque termina con ella _

_Esto es tu culpa si no te pusieras a jugar de estúpida Sakura es una buena chica quería ser su amigo pero tú qué haces te pusiste a joderla era mi amiga tenía que protegerla quería que ella saliera de ese círculo sin amigos sola _

_Y eso no tiene nada que ver por eso la hiciste tu novia acaso_

_¡No lo hice por lástima! Estaba lastimada_

_Pues tendrás que terminar con ella la seguirás engañando conmigo_ se sintió desfallecer Sasuke no la quería solo le tenía lástima que tonta estaba todo tan claro de verdad Sakura pensaste que Sasuke si se fijaría en ti por favor

_Está bien ven aquí_ corrió no quería saber lo que esos dos hacían sentía tanto dolor y furia como se pudo haber dejado engañar de Sasuke ese maldito dos caras entro a su casa grito de frustración estaba tan dolida que había hecho ella para merecer algo así estaba furiosa consigo misma se sentía una tonta tiro al suelo todo lo que encontró corrió al despacho que era de su padre ahí la foto de los dos

_¡Porque! ¡Porque me dejaron sola maldición así es mi vida! ¡Una maldita maldición los odio por dejarme sola en este maldito mundo!_ le gritaba a la fotografía encima del librero de su padre al cual le dio un fuerte golpe_ Ahhh mi mano duele_ un ruido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo girase el libreo se había abierto conducía a un oscuro túnel busco una linterna entre las cosas de su padre y camino hacia el túnel estaba sucio y muy oscuro entro a lo que parecía ser una sala alumbro el lugar ahí habían candelas y encendedores así que los prendió iluminando toda la sala había un enorme baúl en medio un escritora con un libro grande lleno de polvo con un soplido se deshizo de él leyó las letras grandes doradas

_Vudú_ se hecho para atrás porque estaba ese libro en su casa peor aun en un pasadizo secreto esto la asustaba pero la curiosidad le gano se acerco nuevamente al libro lo abrió leyendo el contenido

Hechizos, venganzas como crear el muñeco pero lo que más le asusto fue el hecho de necesitar ayuda

_El príncipe de los infiernos…_ la sola idea de verlo le asustaba se le ponían los pelos de punta pero quería si quería hacer pagar a Sasuke por lo que hizo a todos tenia sed pero de venganza tal como decía el libro dibujo el símbolo en el suelo fue a buscar agua, tierra , fuego y la sangre de una virgen que mas que ella se pincho el dedo escurría la sangre que poco a poco fue llenando una pequeña cantidad del vaso estando todo listo se para justo en el centro de la estrella cerró los ojos conto diez segundos en voz alta

_Ya puedes abrirlos preciosa_ le dijo una voz grave el miedo la invadió_ tranquila no te are daño estoy aquí para ayudarte ábrelos_ sintió su aliento estaba justo enfrente de ella lentamente fue abriéndolos encontrándose con unos ojos rojos _"no espera que el fuera así"_

_Si lo sé todos se sorprenden_

_¿Qué?..._

_¿Quieres ver mi otra forma?_ le pregunto llamas se fueron trasformando por el cuerpo de ese sujeto

_No así…. está bien emm…_

_Llámame Madara príncipe de los infiernos_

_Sakura_

_Dame tu mano Sakura_

_ ¿Para qué?_ estaba asustada y si no le ayudaba si le hacía algo malo

_Solo dámela _

_Bien_ le tendió la mano el la tomo delicadamente le dio un beso

_Esta mejor princesa_ que había sido eso su mano ya no dolía

_Si gracias_

_Bien cuéntame a quien mataremos_

Luego de contarle todo a Madara idearon el plan ella seguiría con Sasuke evitando la conversación de que el la quería cortar Madara le enseño hacer el muñeco hicieron cuatro muñecos representando a cada una de las personas que mas la lastimaron solo necesitaban una cosa algo que les pertenecieran a cada uno de ellos con Sasuke fue fácil tenía su chamarra le corto un pedazo colocándosela al muñeco a la rubia tonta como Madara la había llamado le cortaron un mechón de pelo claro que la castigaron pero como Madara estuvo ahí con ella no se la paso mal siempre la hacia reír a pesar de parecer una persona seria de Karin que cosa más fácil que usar uno de sus cigarrillos usados solo faltaba la inocente y tierna Hinata otra dos caras maldita tan fácil como robarle algo si la presita que se ponía para fingir inocencia y así empezó el plan la primera fue Karin todo se concentraba en molestarlas por toda la semana hasta volverlas casi locas pasando el encendedor por el cuerpo del muñeco ahogándolo en agua amarando una cuerda en la garganta para el fin de semana a Karin la pasaron por loca nadie le hacía caso ahí lograría su plan citarlas en un lugar con ayuda de nada llevarlas al sótano y air terminar con todo

_"Donde estoy, esta oscuro y estoy amarada" ¡auxilio!_ grito asustada donde carajos estaba

_Hasta crees que te van a escuchar Karin_

_ ¿Quien? ¡Sakura! Que haces suéltame maldita perra_

_Jajaja ja perra yo mas lo serás tú también querías algo con Sasuke no te importo que Ino y el tuvieran algo aun así lo hicieron me das asco…_

_Como sabes…_

_Casualidad_ dijo viéndola para después ver a Madara guiñarle un ojo y posar nuevamente su vista en Karin_ lástima que al final el imbécil te rechazara qué pensaría Ino si lo supiera_ le dijo para darle una fuerte cachetada_ maldita zorra Madara cigarrillo_

_Aquí tiene princesa_ le dijo dándole el cigarrillo para después darle un beso en los labios y volver a su lugar

_Me dejaste una horrible marca de tu travesura sabes _le dijo acercándole el cigarrillo a la piel_ ahora es mi turno de hacerte lo mismo_

_No Sakura ahhh para perdóname ahhh ¡Sakura! Por favor_

_Demasiado tarde_ le envió una mirada a Madara quien se acerco a ellas y le vació un liquido a Karin encima

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Gasolina adiós Karin_ fue lo último que dijo para después tirar el cigarrillo y un encendedor al cuerpo de Karin solo se oían los gritos y el olor a carne quemada sintió el abrazo de Madara desde atrás

_Bien hecho princesa_ le dijo besándole el cuello sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura rozando sus partes intimas

_Quieto ahí uno fuera nos quedan tres _ se libero del agarre tomo el libro vudú _libérate_ le dijo al muñeco el cual se deshizo en llamas_ deja eso en el jardín_

Pasaron tres semanas mas esta vez molestando a Hinata haciendo lo mismo

_¡Ayuda alguien que me saque de aquí !_

_Jajaja ja por un momento me recordaste a Karin la muy perra también pidió ayuda pero que crees cariño nadie vendrá ayudarte espero que tu no me supliques perdón también inocente Hinatita no eres más que una dos caras_

_¡Suéltame Sakura!_ grito de sus ojos salían lagrimas estaba asustada

_Ni llores eh maldita tienes un cabello muy largo no recuerdas cuando cortaste el mío y algo mas pude haber muerto ese día_ dijo sacando un cuchillo

_Sakura no lo hagas detente por favor_

_Lo mismo de te dije y eso no te detuvo_ le cogió el cabello y de una se lo corto _Anda es solo cabello te suena familiar Hinata_

_No lo hagas Sakura_

_Descansa en paz Hinata_ de una cuchillada le corto el cuello la sangre brinco por todo lado dejándola manchada a ella en su mano sostenía la cabeza de Hinata

_Es excitante verte hacer esto es muy sexy_ le dijo su depredador tras ella

_Así te excita esto mmm_ susurro cerca del oído de Madara para después posar su mano en la entrepierna de este y frotar un poco lo oyó gemir

_No hagas eso si no quieres que te desvista aquí_

_Bueno_ dijo separándose tomo el libro _ libérate_ el muñeco se deshizo en sangre

Un mes después eh estado torturando a Ino durante un largo tiempo ahora mismo está aquí en el sótano igual que las otras malditas tengo un gran destino para ti maldita zorra

_¡Sakura que haces suéltame!_ gritaba pataleando esta maldita me saca de mis casillas

_Quiero vete morada Ino tan morada como el golpe que me dejaste con mi cuaderno y las palizas que me diste te las devolveré pero sabes a golpes no es la única manera de estar morado_

_Que quieres decir_

_Ahora Sasuke será solo mío si de esa ratona de biblioteca muerte lenta_ le dijo poniéndose atrás de Ino amarándole un cable al cuello jalándola poco a poco hasta sentir que el cuerpo de Ino no se movió mas

_Solo falta…._

_Si princesa_

_Bien libérate_ esta vez el muñeco se deshizo en agua

Luego de pasar cuatro meses torturando a Sasuke estamos aquí en mi casa al muy imbécil no le quedo otra que no cortarme después de matar a Ino con quien se liberaría maldito zángano se lo que quieres de mi poro ya es de alguien más me rompiste el corazón pensé que eras diferente pero solo eras igual a los demás tomaste mi corazón y lo rompiste ahora tomare el tuyo

Estábamos en mi cuarto besándonos ya está caliente lo sabia ponía sentir su erección en mi vientre el muy cerdo lo odio seguí jugando con esta en bragas únicamente podía sentir el odio de Madara hacia Sasuke le amarre las manos y los pies a la cama el estaba en bóxers le dije que cerrara los ojos comencé a frotar nuestros sexos lo oí gemir Madara me paso la daga y sin pensarlo la clave en su corazón grito de dolor si así también grite yo maldito

_Sa...ku…ra por..que_

_ ¿Sigues vivo?_ pregunte hundí mas la daga en su pecho

_Ahhhhhh Sakura_

_Nunca más me tengas lastima Sasuke_

_Que…. Saku…ra_

_Te veré en el infierno Sasuke_ le dije para hundir completamente la daga en su pecho

_Ten princesa_ me dijo Madara pasándome el libro_ libera pequeñín_ el muñeco se deshizo en monte de tierra _ nos vamos princesa_

_Si_ salí de mi cuarto Madara detrás de mi caminamos al despacho de mi padre abrimos la puerta que conducía al pasadizo

_Estas lista_ me dijo tomando mi mano entrelazándola con la suya un vestido largo y rojo como la sangre traía puesto mi cabello rosado estaba muy largo tocaba el suelo

_Y esto_ l pregunte señalando el vestido

_Ahora eres mía Sakura mi princesa vudú lista_

_Si vámonos_ unas escaleras se abrieron a sus pies gritos salían de ahí lentamente fueron bajando las escaleras mientras desde afuera os vecinos alarmados veían como la casa se quemaba lenta y completamente

__Y que quieres a cambio de ayudarme__

__Tu cuerpo se mi princesa eres hermosa__

__De acuerdo__

_Y sellaron el trato con un beso para después hacer el amor con locura_

_**FIN**_

**Y bueno que les pareció ¿algo tétrico? Me sentí como una completa psicópata desde octubre eh querido hacerlo pero no sabía cómo desarrollar la historia yo tampoco quería hacer malas a estas tres chicas pero va fueron las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente pero ya está en fin espero que les haya gustada creo que lo psicópata se me salió de los videojuegos además de mi libro vudú ya saben no se metan con CardCaptorUchiha perdón si se me zafo alguna falta de ortografía una letra por ahí son las once de la noche y yo aquí terminando de escribir y subirlo a veces es un dolor de cabeza ah para los que siguen mis otras historias la Aprovechando el tiempo juntos (**_**Sasusaku de Naruto obviamente **_**)** **y Soy un idiota enamorado (**_**Gruvia Fairy Tail**_**)** **estaré actualizándolas en dos semanas más o menos**


End file.
